Victoria's Secret
by RobinsFF
Summary: Bella is shy, quiet and professional. She loves to sing, but can't get on stage, not until she becomes Victoria. The sexiest singing sensation in Seattle, and the girl Vamp Records VP Edward wants... or is she? Rated M for lemons and language B&E Victora
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: The Great Stephanie Meyer owns all Twilight characters. I just like to play with them. Also, all songs/ poems/ lyrics used in this story will have proper credits to their original artists. No copyright infringement is intended. **

**I would like to thank Patty (Aciepey) for taking the time to beta for me! And to Lee (Pixiebella88) and Ashley (Twilife2011) for pre-reading! I dub you all Team Victoria! ;-) **

**This is a story that's been running through my head for a while so I figured I'd attempt to put it down. Please remember these are MY VERSIONS of the characters. I am trying to keep them as close to normal in their personalities as possible, but some WILL be OOC. I will do my best to keep cannon couples, but you never know where a fic will go! I am trying to keep chapters short and sweet. Please bear with me here! **

**The first few chaps are introductory ones, please stick with it though! It WILL be worth it! **

**Follow me on twitter RobinsFF I will try to follow everyone back, and maybe share some teasers!**

Victoria's Secret

Chapter 1

BPOV

"_I love rock n roll! So put another dime in the jukebox baby… I love rock n roll, so come and take your time and dance with me!" _

I have a huge grin on my face as the Joan Jett song fades into its final few notes. I love singing. Always have, hopefully always will. It's not a talent that I share with many people. Just a few close friends and my family know about my skill. I don't like to draw attention to myself, so even though I have a decent voice, I've never sung in public. It's not that I didn't want to, I just _can't_.

Oh, I'm Bella, by the way. I'm in my apartment in downtown Seattle playing "Rock Band" with my two best friends, Alice and Rosalie. Alice is playing drums and Rose is on guitar. Of course, I am singing. It's a typical night here in our condo.

"God, Bella!" Alice shrieks as the song ends. "Remind me why you don't sing in public again?"

"Yeah, what gives? You're still not hung up on the stage fright thing are you?" Rosalie asks.

_Here we go again…_ I thought to myself. This always happens after we play "Rock Band" or host our own private karaoke session in our living room, and sometimes even when I get out of the shower.

"Guys, you know I can't do it!" I practically yell. "It doesn't matter what I do, every time I get in front of an audience I freeze up and get laughed off the stage! I just can't do it!" I'm starting to get mad.

I have known these ladies for twenty years now. We all grew up together in the small town of Forks, Washington. We met in kindergarten and have been inseparable ever since. We all went to the University of Washington in Seattle after high school. Our parents even chipped in and bought us a beautiful condo in downtown so we could all live together during school without having to worry about paying rent. In fact, we still live together now.

They're my best friends, my sisters. Right now, though, they're the most annoying people I know.

"Isabella Marie Swan CANNOT perform in front of a crowd!" I screamed as I headed into my room, slamming the door shut for good measure.

Yeah, I realize I'm acting like a petulant twelve year old right now. I don't really care. Those two know me better than that. They know better than everyone else that I just can't deal with being on stage. Plus, I'm tired of having this argument.

The last time I tried to sing publicly was about three years ago. We were still in college and went to some bar with a few guys we had classes with. It happened to be karaoke night. There was some girl who kept singing Carly Simon tunes all night long. Perhaps singing is the wrong word. Butchering might be a better fit.

In an attempt to alleviate their ear drums, Alice, Rose and the guys had convinced me (with the help of beer and tequila shots) that I should go sing. Alice got my name on the list, and chose one of the Carly Simon songs the other girl had already done. She had to bribe the karaoke host to play the same song again, promising him that I would do a much better job.

There were four others to perform before me. I was feeling pretty good about it. There weren't a lot of people in the bar. It was maybe half full. That's not horrible. I knew in my head and my heart that I was probably the best singer here. I was full of alcohol and I was ready to belt out "You're So Vain" to the absolute best of my ability.

Before I knew it I was standing on the stage, microphone in hand. I was staring at one of the neon beer signs that lined the wall opposite me. I was going to do this! I was finally going to be able to sing in front of a crowd.

_Shit! A crowd? I can't do this!_

I looked at the audience. Everyone was watching me, waiting for what had been promised to be the best song of the night. I could hear my friends cheering my name from somewhere in the middle of the crowd that was beginning to look like one big blur.

_Get a grip Swan! You can do this! Just pretend it's only Alice and Rose. YOU CAN DO THIS! You WILL do this!_

I give a tight smile and a small wave to the faceless crowd. I was trying to psych myself. It wasn't really working. I was on the verge of freaking out.

I heard the opening music to the song. I know in my head I can belt this song out as well as Carly can. I pull the mic up towards my lips. And… nothing.

I froze.

No matter how much I willed myself to do so, I couldn't seem to produce a sound from my mouth. I could no longer hear the music playing. All I heard was the pounding of my heart and the rushing of my blood. I couldn't move.

I am now once again standing on a stage, with dozens of people looking, pointing and laughing at me. I've been in this exact situation more times than I care to remember. I can't do this. I just can't.

My fight or flight instinct finally kicked in. I dropped the microphone and ran off stage. I ran out the side door of the bar and into the cool, damp Seattle night. Behind me I could hear the karaoke host making sarcastic jokes about how wonderful that performance was. All I could do was sit in the alleyway feeling like a big time loser.

It wasn't the first time I had done that. But it certainly was going to be the last. I vowed that night that Bella Swan would never try to take the stage again. That was also the last time either of my friends tried to convince me to sing in public.

A few moments later Alice knocks on my bedroom door. "Bella," she calls, "are you okay?"

"Yeah," I reply. "I'm just going to hit the sack. I have an early day."

I hear Alice's sigh through the door, but I knew she wouldn't press farther. I was left alone for the rest of the night.

It was true though, I did have an early day. I work as a personal assistant at one of the country's top recording labels, Vamp Records. Up until last week I was the PA to Marcus Volturi, the company's Senior Vice President and the one responsible for running the Seattle office. However, he transferred to head up the main offices in New York City. I was offered the chance to move to the Big Apple as well, but I couldn't bear the thought of leaving Washington behind.

Tomorrow I will be meeting with my new boss, and the new head of Vamp Records in Seattle. His name is Edward Cullen. He will be coming over from the London offices. I haven't met the man before but his reputation sure does precede him.

The other PAs and secretarial staff in the offices have been talking non-stop about him since it was announced he would be taking over. In the past week I've heard about what a philandering asshole he apparently is. He's been called rude, crass, arrogant, demeaning and impossible by those who have met him. He's also been called sexy, hot, and drop dead gorgeous.

I'm not one to gossip though. I've only spoken with him over the phone, and so far he's been nothing but professional. I would extend the same courtesy to him. I will be nothing but professional.

Mr. Cullen was to arrive at the office at seven in the morning. I plan to be there by six to ensure everything is in order for his arrival. I want this transition to go over as smoothly as possible.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

I am rudely awakened by the sound of my alarm clock buzzing. It's five in the morning and I really did not want to get up.

But I have to.

I shower and get dressed. I want to look my best today, so I don my tight black Calvin Klein pencil skirt and low cut, short sleeved white button up shirt. I slip into a sensible pair of black Jimmy Choo stilettos to complete the outfit. I blow dry my long brown locks. Not bothering to try and straighten it today. It falls in soft waves down my back, just past my shoulder blades. I apply a little bit of makeup. Some powder, mascara and a quick sweep of muted red lipstick and I'm ready to go.

I pick up my purse and head to leave. On my way out the door I grab my short, fitted black dress jacket. It may be springtime, but it's still quite chilly first thing in the morning here in Seattle.

I arrive at the swanky office building at six o'clock on the nose and head straight to Edward's office. I put my purse down on my desk in the outer office area before opening the heavy mahogany doors that will take me into the new Vice President's office. I have already checked to be sure everything was as Mr. Cullen had requested, but I check it once more. Everything seems to be in order.

Satisfied with my assessment, I sit down at my computer and begin perusing the many emails that have already begun to come in for Mr. Cullen. Part of my job requires me to scan the emails that come to his publicly listed work account. If there is anything of importance, I forward it to his interoffice email. It can be tedious work. You wouldn't believe the amount of email that comes straight to the VP's office from starving musicians trying to get a break. I am supposed to delete all of those types of emails. That is not the proper way to go about such things here. However, I have been known to listen to a few every now and then. Some are good, most are horrible. Only one has ever caught my attention. That one I may have accidentally forwarded to the A&R department, who are the folks responsible for finding new talent.

By six thirty, I am already finished with the emails. I had spoken to Mr. Cullen's PA from London a few times over the past week, attempting to get useful information about his personal habits, but failed miserably. She had only been his assistant for a month. The only useful information she could tell me was that he prefers Earl Grey tea over coffee, and that he has a major sweet tooth for Nilla Wafer cookies. Armed with that information I make my way down the corridor to the small employee kitchen area. I fill a kettle with filter water and put it to boil. Next I brew a fresh pot of coffee. Mr. Cullen may prefer tea, but I _must_ have my coffee.

When everything is ready, I place an empty mug, the insulated carafe of hot water and the tea bags, alongside a plate of Nilla Wafers onto a silver tray. I put my own mug of coffee on the tray as well. No need to make two trips if it's not necessary. I glance at my watch, it's six forty-five. Perfect.

Picking up the tray, I walk out of the kitchen. I am lost in thought as I walk back down the hall. I didn't even notice the wall that I ran into until it was too late.

_Wham!_

The tray, along with its hot contents, crash into the wall before clattering to the tiled floors.

"Oh my God!" I let out in a startled squeal. My hands move to my mouth in surprise.

Quickly I bend down to retrieve the tray and begin to clean the mess. As I pick up the tray I hear a loud, commanding and angry voice.

"WATCH THE FUCK WHERE YOU'RE GOING!" yells the voice.

The wall isn't a wall. It is a man. He is very well-dressed, wearing a charcoal grey suit with a royal blue shirt underneath. They fit so perfectly I briefly wonder if they're custom made. He has no tie and the top two buttons undone. He's a well-dressed man who now has coffee and cookie crumbs all over his beautiful suit. He is also very angry.

"Oh my God," I repeat to The Wall's wing-tipped feet. "I am so terribly sorry! I wasn't paying attention!" I squeak out. "Please, allow me to pay for your dry cleaning, Sir."

"How _stupid_ can one little girl be? How could you have not seen _me?" _ the man angrily asks.

This caused me to stand up straight and face this man head to head. I may only be a lowly personal assistant, but I am still a person. And I do NOT tolerate being called stupid. I may be shy when it comes to being in front of a crowd, but I'm not so insecure that I can't stand up for myself.

I look up to the man's face and am met with furious green eyes. "I am NOT stupid, Sir. I made a _mistake_ and I _apologized_ for that mistake," I begin. I can feel my blood beginning to boil. My voice gets louder as I continue my tirade. "I have no idea who you are, and frankly I don't give a shit. I am a person, and I do NOT deserve to be spoken down to like that."

With that I bend to retrieve the tray and broken dishes.

"Well I never…" I hear come from The Wall, with a faint accent, as he walks off in the opposite direction.

I glance at my watch again. It's only been five minutes since I left the kitchen. I still have time to get fresh tea and coffee before Mr. Cullen arrives, _if _I can get this mess cleaned up fast enough.

Just then I notice a member of the custodial staff down the hall. I wave them over to clean the mess. I feel slightly guilty about asking someone else to clean up my mistake. I try to hand the young man a twenty for his trouble but he waves me off telling me he's happy to help a damsel in distress. I take note of his name badge. His name is Jacob. I make a mental note to send a thank you of some sort to Jacob in the near future.

I quickly return to the kitchen and replace what I had carelessly dropped all over that wall.

_What a gorgeous wall he was._

_Shut up, Bella_! My subconscious is yelling back at me. This can't be good.

This time, I pay attention to every step I take, and every person who comes into my path as I walk back to the large corner office. As I enter the outer office area I notice that the heavy door leading to Mr. Cullen's office is halfway open.

He's here. Of course he's here. He must be one of those kind that thinks that you're only on time if you're fifteen minutes early.

I step through the doors and place the tray of tea and cookies onto the coffee table in the small sitting area. I glance around, but I don't see any one.

"Mr. Cullen?" I call out.

At that moment the door to the in-office restroom opens.

My brown eyes go wide and my mouth drops open.

Standing in the door way, taking off a royal blue, coffee stained shirt is The Wall.

His gaze is cast downward as he is unbuttoning his shirt. He hasn't noticed who I am yet.

I am sure noticing him though. The Wall, whom I now know to be my _boss,_ is a very attractive man. There are muscles in all the right places, a half sleeve tattoo going down his left bicep, ending just above his elbow, and that 'V' that travels down into his pants is almost tear worthy.

"You must be…" he begins, as his gaze travels from my feet, up my legs, lingering on my chest for a second too long and finally into my eyes. A lopsided smirk crosses his lips. "Miss Swan."

He lets out a humorless laugh as he makes his way over to me. He stops right in front of me, his eyes never leaving mine. I'm sure my heart is about to jump out of my chest. He reaches behind me to grab something and I catch a whiff of his scent. It's musky, outdoorsy and utterly male.

I close my eyes briefly, inhaling subtly to compose myself before I answer.

_OK, who am I kidding? I just wanted to smell him more. So sue me. _

"Ye… ye… yes. Yes, sir. I'm Isabella Swan," I finally manage to stammer out. I'm still in shock that not only did I spill hot coffee all over my new boss, but I also yelled at him.

As he pulls himself upright again I see he had gotten a clean shirt that had been hanging up behind me. I hadn't even noticed it when I walked in.

"Well, Isabella," he says smoothly. "My name is Edward Cullen. It looks like I'll be your new boss."

"Yes, sir. I'll, uh, leave you to get situated for a moment. Please buzz me if you need anything." I reply as I quickly leave the office. I can hear him chuckling to himself as I shut the door behind me.

_Oh. My. God. _

That's it. That's all I can think of right now. This can't be good. I'm going to lose my job for sure now.

I'm not sure what to do. Do I go back and apologize again? Do I apologize for yelling at him?

No. I don't think I can do that. I'm not sorry I yelled at him. He deserved it after the way he spoke to me.

I decide to just leave it be for now. If he wishes to discuss it then we will. If he pretends to forget about it, then I will too. I am a professional damn it. I can handle this.

I go about the rest of my day as normal. Mr. Cullen has a schedule full of meetings, so he isn't around the office much. What little communication we have is short and to the point.

I gather my things as five o'clock rolls around. I buzz Mr. Cullen to let him know I will be leaving for the day. As I am putting my black jacket back on his door opens.

"Isabella, can I speak with you in private please?" he asks.

**A/N:**

**Don't have the cliffy! I already have chapter 2 ready to be sent to the beta! And chapter 3 is being written! All you have to do is leave me some review love to entice me into wanting to post more!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**PS: I'm sure you already know, but I don't own any of the songs. No copyright infringement is intended! **

**Songs in this chap:**

"**I Love Rock N Roll" By Joan Jett & the Blackhearts. **

"**You're So Vain" by Carly Simon**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Stephanie Meyer owns all Twilight characters. I'm just playing with them!**

**A huge thank you to my wonderful beta Patty! You are awesome and I love working with you! **

**Come and follow me on Twitter! (at)RobinsFF I have a tendency to use my twitter friends as inspiration, so come play with me and maybe you'll get a chance to have some influence on future chapters! **

**Thank you to all my Twitter ladies for being so wonderful and supportive! You know who you are! I fluv you all!**

**Chapter one left off with Edward asking to speak to Bella in his office…**

Chapter 2

I hesitate for a split second before placing my purse back down on my desk. "Sure thing, Mr. Cullen," I say and follow him back into his office.

He gestures for me to sit down on the black leather sofa. Sitting in a chair directly opposite me, his posture is stick straight; his clear green eyes are searching mine. For what, I'm not sure.

We sit in silence for several minutes. Mr. Cullen continuously runs his hand through his unruly bronze hued hair. He seems nervous. But, since he called this meeting, I wait for him to begin.

I take the opportunity to study him a little closer. He is quite a beautiful specimen of man. He's tall, around six foot five, and muscular, but not overly so. From what I saw this morning he's got a delicious six pack of abs, a perfectly chiseled chest and strong, muscle-ripped arms, the left arm being generously tattooed. His facial features are something to admire also. His emerald green eyes have the power to mesmerize if you stare at them too long. His nose has a slight bump, but is otherwise straight. His lips are…

My thoughts are interrupted by Mr. Cullen nervously clearing his throat.

"Um, Isabella, I want to speak with you about the incident this morning," he begins, shifting in his chair as if he's trying to get comfortable.

"I'm sorry!" we both say at the same time.

Confused, I look at him. "Excuse me, sir?" I interject. "I'm pretty sure I have the most to apologize for."

"Enough with the Sir stuff. Please, call me Edward," he says with an easy smile. "And you're wrong; I have quite a bit to apologize for." He seems to be relaxing now.

I hold my breath as I wait for him to continue.

"I was a complete and total jackass to you this morning. It was wrong of me to blow up at you the way I did. It was even worse of me to call you stupid," he says as he looks down toward the ground. "I hope you will be able to forgive me."

I am stunned. Never in my life did I expect those words to come from that man's sumptuous mouth. Bella Swan does her homework, and the word from across the pond is that he is rude and crass and is known for not taking anyone's shit. In fact, most of his PAs only last a few months' time. Some are fired, and many quit because of his temper and rudeness. So, yeah, never did I anticipate an apology coming from Edward Cullen, and certainly not on his first day here, after I slammed piping hot beverages all over his fine self.

Briefly, I wonder if his apology was what caused him to seem so nervous when I first came in.

"Um, wow. Mr. Cullen. I mean, Edward," I correct myself. "Thank you. Thank you for that. I would also like to apologize for my outburst. It was uncalled for and quite rude of me to be so blunt to a total stranger." I am sure he can hear the shock in my voice, but I hope my sincerity comes through as well.

We both sit staring at each other for a moment.

I can't help but to cross and uncross my legs. I'm slightly uncomfortable sitting in such close proximity to an insanely attractive man. My eyes can't help but to wander his features. I glance at his eyes, my gaze travelling down to his chiseled cheekbones, lingering a bit longer on his lips.

_I wonder what they taste like?_

I notice him squirming under my stare, and chance a look to his eyes again. He's not looking directly at me; not at my eyes anyways. He seems to be travelling my body with eyes as well.

_I wonder if I'll ever get to feel his hands travelling my body. _

I need to stop this train of thought. He's my boss. He's my boss. He's my boss.

_Sure, keep telling yourself that._

"Yes," he clears his throat again, "well, I hope we can get past our awkward first day so we can work well together."

I nod my head in agreement.

"That sounds like a great idea, Edward," I respond. "There's nothing I'd like more than to work you well."

_Did I saw that out loud? Shit. I did! Crap!_

I immediately blush bright crimson as I realize what I've said. "Oh, um, I mean to work well _with_ you. Uh, yeah," I stammer, trying to cover my mishap.

Edward chuckles. "Perhaps you'll get the chance," he teases with a lopsided smirk.

I blush harder as a frown plays upon my face. I'm not totally sure he's kidding.

Seeing my reaction he adds, "Isabella, I'm just kidding. I may be an ass, but I'm not one to seduce my assistants." He's still smiling.

I stand up; I need to get out of here before I tell him that I wouldn't mind getting _that _particular chance. "If you'll excuse me, Mr. Cullen, I have some plans for this evening." I make my way to leave.

"Of course, Isabella, I don't mean to keep you. Perhaps we can continue this tomorrow morning?"

"Certainly, sir, I would very much like that."

I leave the office and the building in a hurry. I need to see my girls.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

It's Monday, which means Alice and I will be meeting at Rose's dance studio to get our butts kicked. Rose is a professional dancer turned choreographer. She owns a thriving dance studio where she teaches classes to the good citizens of Seattle. From beginner's ballet for the little girls, to contemporary, to ballroom style dancing for couples, she teaches them all.

This evening we will be attending an adult's hip hop dance class. It's typically geared towards the intermediately skilled dancers, however, Rose allows Alice and me to join in. We only come for the exercise, and are by far the worst dancers in the class. Alice and I don't mind though. We'd rather be having a good time together, sucking at dancing, than be alone and miserable in a traditional gym. Though, Rose does makes it a point to tell us that we are continually improving. We're not 100% sure she's telling the truth about that.

As I pull up to the warehouse turned dance studio, I see my little pixie of a friend standing in front. Alice is short, barely five feet tall. She has jet black, short, spikey hair and beautiful blue eyes. She's wearing her usual dance class outfit, which consists of cropped yoga pants and a brightly colored sport bra top, with a zippered hoodie over top to keep the chill out.

I groan loudly as I approach.

"Ugh, Alice! I don't have my dance stuff!" I whine. "I completely forgot about it in my rush to get to work this morning," I further explain.

Alice just shrugs and puts her small arm around my waist, directing me to the door of the studio. "Don't worry about it. I'm sure Rose has something in the costume room that you can use," she assures me.

Alice is right, as always. Rose has no problem with me digging through her costume room to find something to wear for the class. We still have about half an hour until the class begins, so we're having fun trying on the silly frocks!

"Look at me!" Alice squeals.

I turn and immediately start laughing like a mad woman.

Alice is dressed in a neon green leotard and a little headband with frog eyes on springs. She completed the outfit with a matching green tutu and is squatting on the floor like a frog.

"Ribbit ribbit," she croaks, as she hops around the room. She darts her tongue in and out of her mouth like she's trying to catch flies.

My eyes are tearing up from laughing so hard.

"Get up! Come on, let's find something for me to wear," I laugh out. I notice Alice doesn't change her outfit.

We go back to rifling through the room.

As I am digging through a box labeled conveniently enough "leotards" I come across something that's not supposed to be there.

Intrigued by what I have found, I lay it aside and continue to dig through the box. At the very bottom I find the only leotard in the box that's in my size. It's made of black pleather and looks to have very little coverage in the rear. I shrug, and put it with my other find.

I figure if Alice can look silly for the class then so can I. I won't be nearly as embarrassed by such a thing if I'm not the only one doing it.

Looking through the drawers of a nearby dresser I find tights. I pick out a pair of red ones. All I need now are shoes. Alice tells me to try the far corner when I ask.

Sitting front and center is exactly what I'm looking for. Over the knee, black leather boots with three inch heels.

I grab my goodies and head behind the curtain that serves as a changing area. Lucky for me there's a mirror back here, so I can see what the completed ensemble will look like. Alice will flip her shit when she sees what I've picked out. Hell, I think _I'll _flip _my_ shit when I see the result of my expedition. I'm not even sure why I picked out such a risqué outfit.

_Just put it on. You know everyone here, no one will judge. And Alice is dressed as a frog for goodness sake!_

Confident with my conscious' decision, I start to put on the outfit. I pull the red tights on first, and then literally have to tug the leotard on, sucking in my breath and my stomach to get it in place properly. I was right; the leotard doesn't cover much in the rear, barely half of each ass cheek. I do like the front though. It is sleeveless, but the front comes up over my chest and connects behind my neck, leaving my shoulders and back exposed. I carefully slip on the boots, zipping them up over my knees.

_I'm totally going to fall on my ass._

Yup. My subconscious is right. I'll most likely land on my rear at some point because of these boots, but so what. I look _hot_ right now! I feel sexy. But I'm not quite done with my outfit yet. There's just one more piece to put on.

I pull my hair back into low a ponytail and place the last item on my head, smoothing the ends of the ponytail up and inside the wig. When I look in the mirror, I barely recognize myself. I don't see Bella, the shy and quiet young lady from Forks, Washington. I see a confident, sexy and gorgeous red-headed vixen staring back.

I smile at myself, just to check that it's still me, before heading out to show Alice what I've put together.

"Oh. My. GOD!" Alice exclaims. "Bells, you look, OH MY GOD! BELLA!" She bounds to me and grabs my hands, jumping up and down like an excited little kid who's had way too much sugar.

"Soooo…" I mutter, "What do you think?"

Alice doesn't answer as she pulls me towards the lone vanity table across the room. She gently pushes me to sit down on the bench and starts rummaging through the drawers.

"What are you doing, Alice?" I ask her.

"Well, Bella, as a fashion designer I cannot allow you to wear such a hot outfit without any of the proper make-up!" She lets out with an exasperated sigh, rolling her eyes as if I should know this already.

"Whatever. Do your thing." How much worse can it get?

I'm not sure what's come over me, but after a few moments in the 'makeup chair,' I'm actually having fun. Playing dress up like this has turned out to be a good way to forget about the stress of my first day with Edward Cullen.

Alice's hands move swiftly across my face. I have no idea what she's doing. I feel a brush along my eye lids, and then a larger one across my cheeks. Mascara and lipstick come last. Alice then fusses with the long, curly, red wig before she allows me to look in the mirror.

Bella has been completely obliterated from my vision. Alice is a make-up genius! The eyes looking back at me are sultry and smoky, ringed in black liner. My lips are bright red and scream sex appeal. Alice has gathered the top part of the wig and pulled it back, the rest is cascading in curls down my back and over my shoulders. I _love_ it!

I beam at the sexy siren in the mirror before turning to Alice.

"Wow. Just, wow," is all I am able to get out. I can't stop staring at the foreign reflection in the mirror.

"I know right? You are one sexy bitch tonight! Now, move that sexy ass of yours and let's get into the studio!" She swats me on the ass as I leave the spacious room.

The main studio quiets as we walk in. Conversations cease, heads swivel, and I'm pretty sure some mouths are hanging open. Everyone is staring at me. I'm waiting for my usual reaction to so much attention, but it never comes.

I hear a few chuckles, and I immediately look down in embarrassment. Alice tugs me close and whispers in my ear. "They're not laughing at you, they're laughing at me!" she teases.

I glance towards my friend and laugh myself. I had completely forgotten she was still dressed as a neon green frog!

Alice's words are what I needed to hear. I am now finding myself standing tall, feeling confident and actually _enjoying_ the staring. I feel like I've assumed a new identity.

_You have, Swan. No one realizes it you!_

I hear bits of conversations as I walk with Alice to the corner of the studio. A few "who's that girl with Alice?" can be heard as we put down our belongings and begin to stretch out.

"Wow, Bells," Alice whispers, "you're not freaking out, like, at all!"

"I know! I can't believe it! I feel like a totally different person right now!" I whisper back.

As we continue our stretching I let my mind wander. I wonder if this outfit really _is _affecting my personality. I actually feel strong and sexy and confident. I feel as though I can do no wrong, and if I did, then who cares?

Maybe it's because no-one seems to recognize me. They see a stranger. If I embarrass myself while dressed as a stranger it's not that big of a deal. The jokes will be told about the stupid red head, not about stupid Bella.

Maybe it's because Alice looks just as ridiculous as I do. I'm not sure.

I was just about to share my theories with Alice, but Rose walks in and calls the class to order.

Rose eyes me as I stand. Her gaze travels from me to Alice and back again. She seems amused at our costume choices. She walks over to tease us.

"Alice, who is your new friend? And where is Bella?" she asks, her eyes still looking over both of us. "Did you eat her like a fly?" she jests.

"Oh, Bella got stuck at work with her new boss, he's a hard ass. This is my friend, uh…" she begins to stammer.

"Victoria, my name is Victoria…" I drawl out with a thick British accent. I'm not sure where that came from, but I'm having fun. I'll work it.

I'm also not sure why I have just introduced myself as another person to my other best friend. Surely there's no way she'll fall for this. I've known Rosalie for twenty years, she can see through this disguise. Can't she?

I reach my hand out to shake Rose's.

She tentatively places her hand in mine, giving a short, but firm shake. She still seems uncertain.

"Victoria… okay… well, welcome to the class!" she replies and heads back towards the front of the group.

I go through the moves and routines that Rose teaches us with ease. I find myself letting go of shy Bella and embracing sexy Victoria.

We've danced the new routine a few times to the music. Rose announces we'll do one last run through and then call it a night.

I dance my heart out, I feel the music running through my body and I give it my all. Lost in the music and the dance I begin to sing along with the lyrics about halfway through the routine.

_When you send me a pulse, feel a wave of new love through me.  
>I'm dressed in white noise. You know just what I want so please,<br>Wonderful electric, wonderful electric, wonderful electric, cover me in you._

_I'm in love, I'm in love, I'm in love with a strict machine.  
>I'm in love, I'm in love, I'm in love with a strict machine.<em>

_I'm in love_

_I'm in love, I'm in love, I'm in love with a strict machine.  
>I'm in love, I'm in love, I'm in love with a strict machine.<br>I'm in love, I'm in love, I'm in love with a strict machine.  
>I'm in love, I'm in love, I'm in love with a strict machine.<em>

As the music fades into nothingness and the dance ends I find myself alone in the middle of the dance floor. Applause is thundering all around me. I hear whistling and whooping from the circle around me.

_What are they clapping at? _

"Victoria! Victoria!" Rose is calling. It takes me a second to realize she's talking to me.

"Um, yes?" I ask, confused. "Did I do something wrong?"

"Oh my God, Victoria, no! You did everything right!" Rosalie explains. "That was amazing! I hope you'll join our class again next week!" she adds before walking off to give her good-byes to the rest of the class.

A few classmates give me their praise and Alice flutters to my side.

"Bella," she whispers, "What was _that?_"

I open and close my mouth trying to answer her, but I can't. I have no clue what had happened myself.

"Let's go home," she drags me by the arm outside the studio and into her waiting car. I'm still stunned. I get in the car and we make our way home.

**End Note:**

**Thank you for reading! I hope you like the appearance of Victoria! **

**Chapter three is already written, just waiting to be sent off to the beta! Chapter four has been started! If you want to this to continue then please leave me some review love! **

**Spreading the story link around twitter will also help me post faster! *waggles eyebrows* **

**Love you all! **

**Song:  
>"Strict Machine" by Goldfrapp<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Stephanie Meyer owns the Twilight characters, I'm just having fun playing 'dress up' with them!**

**Thank you to Patty for being an amazing beta and helping me out with the things I suck at when it comes to writing. This story wouldn't be half as good as it is without her!**

**Thank you to all the readers as well! You are the ones that rock my socks and keep me wanting to write more and more! Hugs and kisses for you all! If you'd like to know me better then come follow me on twitter (at)RobinsFF I'll follow you back if you just ask! **

**When we left off Bella had just had her first 'Victoria' experience! **

Chapter 3

I begin pacing from the living room to the kitchen and back again as soon as we get home. I'm still on my adrenaline high from the dance class. With all of this pent up energy and excitement inside, I don't know what to do to release it. I can't possibly stay still, so I bounce into the kitchen and start drumming on the counter.

I also have a ton of questions ricocheting around in my head.

_Where exactly did 'Victoria' come from? Was my performance or whatever that was tonight just a result of my not worrying about what the others thought? I wonder if I can do that again. _

"Bella!" Alice puts her hands over mine to stop the incessant drumming. "I'm still not sure what came over you, but _damn_ girl! Bella, as Victoria, is hot!" She goes to look for food in the fridge. I start drumming my fingers again. My vertically challenged friend sticks her pierced tongue out at me.

Suddenly the front door crashes open, causing us both to jump at the intrusion.

"MARY ALICE BRANDON!" Rose yells. "WHERE ARE YOU?" An angry Rose can be a bit scary. "HOW COULD YOU LET HER DITC…"

Rosalie turns the corner as I take the wig off my head. She makes her way through to the living room of the condo, her sharp blue eyes zeroing in on me.

"Bella?" she looks stunned. "That was YOU?"

_Wow. Guess she really didn't know it was me. _

"Well ain't that some shit?" she huffs, throwing her tall body onto the overstuffed brown couch. "I totally thought Alice let you sneak out the back. I didn't think you'd actually put on a costume to come to class. And I _never_ would have guessed you'd dress like a Pussycat Doll willingly." She's still eyeballing me.

I shift my weight from one foot to the other. We all look around at each other for a minute, I stop my drumming, Alice ceases her snack hunting and Rosalie sits up straight, on the edge of the sofa.

A small smile begins to play on my face. Then all hell breaks loose at once as we begin talking, screeching, and squealing at the same time. We sound like a group of teenage girls.

"Oh my God! Bella, I've never seen moves like that come from you," howls Rose, while at the same time Alice is saying "Do you think she could do it again? I've never heard her sing so well before either!"

"Bella was on fire!" Rose agrees. She's bouncing in her seat.

Alice repeats her earlier words, "_Victoria_ is HOT!" She joins Rose on the couch, and grabbing her hands, they bounce together. It's always a little wild when Alice goes off her meds.

"It's was a ONE TIME THING!" I try to yell out over the hyenas chattering to each other. "And shit! Stop talking about me like I'm not here!"

I want to be angry, but I can't be. They're right. I _was _on fire tonight. Rather, Victoria was. But since I _am_ Victoria it's the same thing right?

_Wrong. If it was the same thing you wouldn't have needed Victoria to sing and dance the way you did, without feeling embarrassed. _

"Whatever. Talk. I don't care. Just don't expect to see _Victoria_ again," I say, practically spitting the name out. "I'm going to shower, why don't you two make yourselves useful and order some dinner."

I realize that I may have come across a bit bitchy, so I added, "Please," as an afterthought as I half-stomped to my room.

They resume their gossip girl chattering as I close the door to my room. I know they'll be talking about me behind my back for a few days now. I don't mind, because I know they would never say anything mean. They'll probably try to get me back up on stage now, thinking that this Victoria stunt has brought me out of my shell.

_Yeah, that is so not going to happen. _

I turn the water on in the shower, peel off the skin tight outfit and step in. I let the hot water cascade down my back, erasing the day's stress from my body. As I soap up my body and hair, my thoughts drift toward work. I should have a fairly light schedule for the rest of the week. Edward is still getting settled in the new office, so he doesn't have much on his schedule yet. When his work slows down, so does mine. I briefly wonder exactly what Edward wants to discuss with me in the morning. Surely he didn't mean he wanted to talk more about my Freudian slip up about wanting to work him well.

_You know you want him, Bella. _

I sigh, pushing all thoughts of work and Edward Cullen from my brain, and wash off my face. That is one place I cannot allow my thoughts to go. He's my boss, and I'm not willing to jeopardize my well-paying job because he's handsome.

_Handsome? No. Charlie is handsome. Wait, no, Billy Burke is handsome. Edward is a Sex God sent down from Sex Heaven. _

I do _not_ need to be thinking of my father and sex God Edward in the same thought. Quickly, I rinse off. I turn the shower off and step out of the stall, tightly wrapping my body and hair in fluffy white towels. I wipe some fog off the mirror and look at my reflection. Alice had caked on so much makeup that I find the need to wash my face again, even though I've just done so in the shower.

I pick up the borrowed sexy clothes, tossing them into my closet so I don't have to see them. I un-wrap my hair and comb the tangles. Throwing on some flannel pajama bottoms and a tank top, I turn to the mirror, assured that all traces of Victoria have been erased. It's just Bella staring back at me. Plain, normal, shy and predictable Bella.

I pad back out to the living room, the smell of pizza penetrating my nostrils. My stomach growls in approval.

The girls are sitting on the floor, the pizza box between them. I walk over and take a seat next to Rose. She smiles at me; I put my head on her shoulder. I feel bad about deceiving her.

"I'm sorry I tricked you with that whole Victoria thing, Rose. I honestly never, _ever_ thought you'd fall for it," I apologize. "I really thought you'd just laugh at us and let it go."

"Bells, please. There's nothing to apologize for." She puts her arm around me and hugs me briefly. "In fact…" she trails off, looking across the pizza to Alice.

"Sweetie," Alice continues, looking at me now. "We think…" she sighs, looking back to Rose. I know what they're about to say. They think I should try performing on stage again.

_Nope. No way. No how. Not happening. Bella Swan will not be performing on stage. _

"Nope. No way. No how. Not happening. Bella Swan will NOT be performing on a stage," I finish for them, echoing my thoughts.

They both shake their heads at me, sharing a giggle that only they seem to understand.

"What am I missing?"

"Bella, Bella, our dear Isabella. We don't want _you_ to perform on stage," Rose begins explaining.

"Yeah, Bells, we know how horribly the stage fright is for _you._"

"I'm not following you two. You don't want me to perform on stage? Then what's with all the secret smiles and giggles and non-conversation?" I'm still confused but I'm curious as well. I have no idea what they're getting at.

_Maybe I should sniff their breath; it's entirely possible they started taking tequila shots while I was in the shower._

"Have you guys been drinking without me?" I lean into Rose and not-so-subtly sniff around her mouth. She shoves me away playfully.

"No, Mom. We haven't been drinking. But we can start, if you like?" She stands and walks into the kitchen, coming back with three bottles of beer. I shouldn't drink, because I have another early day tomorrow, but I could really use the alcohol.

I take a gulp of the ice cold brew and grab myself a slice of pizza.

"Okay, so spill. What are you trying to tell me?" I say with a mouthful of pizza. I have to know. Now.

"We don't want _Bella_ to perform…" Rose begins again.

Alice finishes, "We want _Victoria_ to perform." She clasps her hands in front of her, bringing her two index fingers to her lips. Rose is nervously shifting her weight from side to side. Their expressions are pensive yet hopeful.

_They want me to WHAT?_

"I'm sorry," I say, shaking my head. "I don't believe I heard you correctly."

They can't be serious.

I look at each of them again.

Nope. Not a hint of humor in either one of their faces.

"Um, okay. So let me get this straight. You want me, your best friend, the shy one, the quiet one, the…" I'm interrupted by Alice.

"Our best friend, the talented singer, the amazing dancer and, the one who just needs a little bit of a confidence booster to do what she's always dreamed of doing. Yes, that would be you."

"…to dress like a red headed slut and sing and shake my ass in front of a crowd of strangers?" I finish, ignoring Alice's interjection.

"Yes. Yes we do Bella. And you will do it. For us," Rose states, her voice rings with finality. She's not to be messed with when she sounds like that.

"I CAN'T GO THROUGH THAT AGAIN!" I all but yell. "That thing tonight was a ONE TIME deal! I was surrounded by people I know! There's no way in hell I can be like _that_ in front of a huge crowd!"

"Well, you're going to have to try. We kind of already signed you up for a karaoke contest thing on Friday night. The one we were going to go check out anyways. At that new club, Nicci B's."

"Wh…wha…what did you say? You signed me up for a contest without my permission?" I can already feel the panic setting in. Just the thought has me almost hyperventilating.

_Can't breathe. Panic setting in. _

"Deep breaths Bella. Alice, go get her a bag to breathe into," Rose instructs.

_Breathe… Inhale, exhale… In and out… Breathe… It'll be okay._

"No, I'm fine. Really. You just caught me off guard."

I take another sip of my beer. The cold feels great traveling down my throat. I take a few more deep breaths before continuing.

"You guys can't do that. You can't just sign me up for something like that without asking me!" My fury begins to set in...

"We didn't," Alice feigns innocence. "We signed up Victoria." Her grin is as wide as the Cheshire Cat's.

"Okay, enough talk for tonight. You have until Friday to psych yourself up. You can do this Bella. We'll help you re-create Victoria. If it doesn't work, it doesn't work," she shrugs.

I nod slowly. Maybe I can do this. If I can grasp back onto those feelings of sexiness and confidence that emerged when I was dressed as Victoria, then I might just be able to pull this off. Just this once.

"I'll think about it," is the only answer I can give my friends.

I head back into my room. I am exhausted all of the sudden.

_It's been a long, crazy day girl. _

You're telling me. Great. Now I'm answering my sub-conscious. This can't be good.

_It's only bad if you answer out loud._

Sure, whatever you say.

I lay down in bed, snuggling into my purple down comforter and fall fast asleep.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

The remainder of the week goes fairly quickly. Alice and Rose keep me busy preparing for Friday's show. Edward has been keeping me fairly busy at work.

I've come to find that Edward's actually a really good boss. I have no idea where all the rumors about his temper toward his PAs came from. I certainly don't see it. He's been nothing but polite and professional to me. Perhaps his former PAs just weren't able to handle such a stressful position.

I have some time to research him during some down time and I learn that he has a keen eye for finding the "the next big thing" as they call it around here. He often attends open mic nights and shows for local bands, looking for new talent, even though it's not part of his immediate job description. From what I've read, he's brought in eleven new artists or bands to the label in the six or so years he's been here. All eleven have since gone on to release albums that went multi-platinum. Of those eleven, eight of them have won Grammy awards.

_You also learned he's single, never been engaged, is 27 and that his favorite color is blue. Google and Wikipedia have been your friends._

Shut up. There's nothing wrong with researching your boss.

_There's a difference between 'research' and looking up images of him to see if he's been publicly photographed with a girlfriend._

I'm ignoring you now.

I ask him about his "skill" during one of our lunch meetings. His eyes widen and his mouth curls into a sly smile. He seems pleased that I know such a thing about him.

_If only he was aware of just how much you really DO know about him._

He shrugs my inquiry off as if it is not a big deal, but the glimmer in his eye and the excitement in his voice tell me otherwise as he reveals that he likes his job and that he likes being at the top, but he also likes to get his hands dirty. Figuratively speaking, of course. And apparently, it impresses the girls. Not that he needs help impressing girls. The man is drop dead gorgeous with a panty-wetting smile.

_Yeah, he makes your panties wet on a daily basis. _

Yes, yes he does. Sigh.

It's Friday afternoon. I've been a nervous wreck all day. I can't stop thinking about what I have to do this evening. Rose put a flier for the contest in my bag before I left this morning. There's a five hundred dollar cash prize to the winner. She must have thought it would motivate me somehow. Instead, it only makes my nerves worse.

"One Night Only! $500 cash prize Karaoke Contest" is emblazoned over the top of the flier.

I read through the rest quickly, panicking when I see how the contest is set up. Only twenty performers can enter. Those twenty can sing a song of their choosing, but will be cut off at the three minute mark no matter what. The audience will decide which ten get to continue. Those ten will then get to sing another song of their choice; they will be able to sing the whole thing. Five will be eliminated, by combining judge's scores with audience appeal. The final five will perform a song that will be picked for them. The winners will be determined by the judges.

I know I'm a good singer. I know there's a very good chance I will be expected to sing three songs. In front of an audience. And judges.

Cue the hyperventilating. My head falls down onto my desk.

"Isabella?" Edward is standing over me, gently shaking me on my shoulder. "Isabella? Are you alright? What's going on?"

_Crap. _

I prop my head up, my forehead in my hands, elbows on the desk. I don't have the ability to speak yet. I glance back down to the desk and see the offending flier. I let out a groan as my breathing accelerates again.

"Shhh. Isabella, calm down. What's got you so upset?" Edward asks me, he's nervous. I can tell he wants to do something to help, but doesn't seem to know what that something would be.

Silently I pick up the flier and hand it to him.

"The karaoke contest at Nicci B's? I'll be there tonight. I'm one of the judges," he responds, casually leaning his hip against my desk. "Are you singing?"

I nod. I'm trying to forget the first part of his statement. If I think about that, I'll never get my breathing under control.

_Breathe Bella. Breathe. You slipped up, you're not singing, Victoria is._

"Isabel…" he starts again. I hold my pointer finger up to him, indicating to give me a moment. He does.

A full minute of deep breathing later and I am able to sit upright in my seat.

I smile at my boss. "Thank you, Edward."

"Umm… you're welcome?" he replies, "I'm not sure what for though."

"You just gave me an out for tonight. I can't very well sing in a contest that my boss is judging now can I? It wouldn't be fair to the others." My smile grows wider.

Edward laughs. "I suppose you're right, we don't need a conspiracy hanging over our heads now do we?"

We laugh together for a few moments.

"So, you'll be at the club tonight? Maybe we can have a few drinks together?" his smile is genuine, but nervous.

_Play it cool._

I shake my head no.

"Of course, drinks at a club with your boss is probably not the best idea," he sighs dejectedly.

"No, that's not what I meant. I meant I won't be there. Not that I object to having drinks with my boss." Uh oh. I shouldn't have said that last part. It just came out. I just don't want him to think I didn't like him or something.

_You luuuuvvvveee him. _

Shut up. I do not love him.

_Well, you at least lust for him. _

So what. He's a very attractive man. How could I _not_ lust after that hot bod?

_Sure. Whatever helps you sleep at night. _

"So, you don't mind having drinks with your boss?"

"Edward, let's not go there. Not right now. Please?"

"Of course. Are you sure you're feeling alright?" He gently touches my shoulder. "I'd hate for you to get sick. Why don't you head home and get some rest?"

_How sweet. He cares. _

I smile. "Thank you. I think I'll take you up on that offer, of going home, if you really don't mind." I am kind of tired. And I have to work myself up for possibly singing not one, but maybe two or even three songs tonight.

"Of course not. I was planning on leaving early myself. Let me grab my briefcase, and I'll walk you to your car."

"Sure."

Edward disappears into his office. I set the email to deliver its automatic "out of office" reply and gather my belongings.

"Are you ready?" he asks quietly, bending down slightly to look me in the eye. His concern is both exhilarating and nerve-wracking.

I nod yes and we walk towards the elevators. The ride down is silent. The walk to my car is silent. Edward opens the driver side door for me and waits for me to get in before he gently closes it.

As I'm getting ready to back out of the space he taps on my window.

Rolling the window down I ask, "Yes, Edward?"

He leans over onto the open window. "Drive safe, Isabella," he says softly as he brushes a stray lock of hair off my face.

My breath hitches at his touch, a wave of heat is left on my face where his finger had briefly touched me.

His eyes are twinkling. He leans in slightly. I find myself leaning towards him.

HHHHHOOOOOONNNNNKKKKK

We're both snapped out of our trances. My elbow had leaned into the horn.

"Um, I should go."

He backs away from the car, I back out.

I chance a glance in my review mirror. I see Edward, handsome in his jet black suit, red power tie loosened around his neck, scrubbing his face with his hand. He raises a hand and waves, as if he knows I was looking.

_What was that? _

I have no idea.

_I want those lips on me. _

So do I.

I drive home thinking about Edward and what his kiss would be like.

**A/N: **

**I hope you guys enjoyed that! I sure do love the tension between Edward and Bella! But wait! What happens when Victoria enters the picture? There's only one way to find out... review review review! Chapter four is heading to the beta soon!**

**On a sad note- chapter 4 will NOT be posted as quickly as I would like. I will be going on vacation in a couple of days and will NOT HAVE INTERNET SERVICE *gasp* while I'm away! (I KNOW! RIGHT?) HOWEVER, chapter four and hopefully five as well will be sent to the beta before I leave so you I can update as soon as I get home!**

**Love you all! Thanks again for reading! **

**PS: I'm going to start rec'ing stories with chapter 4- so if you have something you want me to rec PM me! Just remember, I won't rec stories I haven't read yet! **

**Hugs n Kisses! ~RobinsFF~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight. I do not. I also do not own any of the songs that are used in this chapter. They belong to their respective artists/labels and no copyright infringement is intended by using them here. All songs and the artists who sing them will be listed at the end of the chapters in which they are used. **

**A big thank you to all who have read and reviewed so far! I have been trying to respond to each and every review posted! If I miss yours, I'm sorry, but please know that I read each and every one of them! I can't wait to hear what you think of this chapter!**

**Another big thanks to my girlies Nicci (NicciB23 on twitter) and Gail (kewlwhip76 on twitter) They are making special guest appreances starting with this chapter! **

**This chapter was not officially beta'd, as my beta Patty is under the weather. Feel better babe! Pixiebella88 did pre-read for me! She's my twitter twin! Go check out her story Outside In! (It's on my fav list!)**

**When we last saw Bella her and Edward had just had an "almost kiss" let us now continue...**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

I collapse onto the sofa as soon as I walk in the door. Freaking out really seems to take a lot out of me. I glance at the clock while kicking off my heels. I still have an hour until my roommates come home to help me begin my transformation. I lay back, putting my head against the armrest and pulling a nearby blanket on top of me.

_Aaaahhhh. This is nice. _

I close my eyes and try my best to relax.

**KNOCK **

**KNOCK**

**KNOCK**

_What the fuck? Who's banging on my door when no one is supposed to be home?_

Grudgingly, I stand and shuffle to answer the nap offender.

I swing the door wide open, not bothering to look to see who it is. "What?" I rudely clip to the person on the other side.

"Delivery for Bella Swan," says the young man, his face half hidden by a huge basket of flowers.

I take the flowers, man are they _heavy_, and place them in the kitchen before returning to the door. The man holds out a clipboard for me to sign.

Now that the flowers have been removed from his face I can see him clearly. It's Jacob, the nice custodian from the office; at least I _think_ it is. I was so flustered that morning; I can't be sure with just one look.

"Is your name Jacob?" I question, I have to be sure.

"Yes? Do I know you?" he replies.

"Um, kind of, but not really. I work at Vamp Records. You helped me on Monday when I dropped a tray of coffee and cookies on top of my boss."

"Ahh, right. I remember you now. So you must be Edward Cullen's assistant," he says with a smile.

"Yes, that'd be me."

"He seems like a good guy, I actually tried to deliver these to you at work, and he told me you had left for home just ten minutes before I got there. He gave me fifty bucks to bring them here instead."

_Wow. That was a very generous thing for him to do._

"Well, thank you, for bringing them to me personally. They're exactly what I needed." I move to shut the door.

"You're welcome. Have a nice day, Bella." Jacob winks and walks down the hallway towards the elevator.

I shut the door and run back to the kitchen. I admire the flowers as I draw near. It's a rather large bouquet of beautiful wild flowers. The charming wicker basket is overflowing with a fragrant assortment of lilies, snapdragons, daisies and mini-carnations of all colors. It is quite spectacular, and totally my style.

I notice a card tied to the handle. Its plain white, but the hand written message is very colorful and artistic. It reads _Knock 'em dead V! See you soon, Love A & R. _

_I love those girlies!_

My friends are sweet and know me too well. They knew I was going to need a pick me up at some point today. I smile to myself at how lucky I really am, to have two wonderful ladies in my life.

I'm interrupted from my thoughts by the front door opening.

_Speak of the devils…_

Alice and Rose walk in the front door.

"Bella! Bella we know you're home! Is everything okay?" Rosalie is calling out.

I run around the corner and embrace them both in a tight hug.

"Thank you so much! You guys are the best!" I start to tear up. "I love the flowers."

They hug me back, whispering encouraging words to me. Telling me I'm going to do great tonight, that I have nothing to worry about, and all I have to do is say the word, and they'll bring me straight home. They always know the right things to say to calm me.

Suddenly I don't feel so nervous anymore. A gentle calm has settled over me and I know that I can do this. I know my friends will be there to support me, whether the outcome is good or bad. They will be there.

"What are we waiting for? Let's get started!"

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

An hour or so later, I gaze at my reflection in the mirror. I see myself decked out in black satin hot-pants that cover only slightly more ass cheek than the leotard did. My top half has been draped in a long-sleeved black shirt. It has a boat-neck and the sleeves are slit open from the shoulder to the wrist, where they are buttoned with ruby colored gems. The top somehow manages to hug and enhance my boobs while staying loose and comfortable.

My eyes travel back down my bare legs.

"Alice?" I call out. "I need shoes."

"Yes, silly girl, I know this," she replies, handing me a pair of black boots and some colorful socks.

I pull open the ball to reveal knee high neon pink socks with black microphones on them. I should have known that Alice wouldn't be happy with my plain white socks. I giggle to myself at the thought of Alice and what her reaction would be to that as I slowly tug the pink ones up my legs.

I pick up one of the boots; these are significantly shorter than the thigh-high death traps I wore on Monday. This pair is only knee-high in length and only have about a two inch heel. I'm not sure what they're made of, but there's no zipper. The top part is slightly stretchy, and conforms to my toned calves as I slip them into place.

_Much better. I am much less likely to kill myself in these._

I turn towards Alice, who points to a chair. I sit, like a good girl, while she and Rose fuss over me with hair and make-up implements. Half an hour later they spin me around towards the mirror.

_Wow. _

There she stands before me, the red-headed beauty that I conjured up earlier this week, _Victoria_.

For the second time this week I am stunned by my, rather _her,_ beauty. Her skin is like porcelain, her cheeks slightly flushed to a beautiful rose color. I look at my eyes and am met with molten chocolate, the lids colored with charcoal gray with a pearlescent white giving off a slight shimmer. They are rimmed in a smoky black and are practically screaming "I WANT TO HAVE SEX!" to anyone looking into them. My lips are painted in a shade of nude tonight. But the hair, oh my God! The hair is what impresses me most.

Victoria's garnet hair cascades down my back in waves, it has that 'just got laid and didn't bother fixing my hair' sort of thing going. I reach up to run my hands through the wig. It not only looks real but it _feels _real! If I weren't the one wearing it, I'd swear to you it wasn't a wig.

I envelop my girls in a big bear hug. "You two are amazing!" I gush at them. They are both beaming with pride.

"We know," retorts Rose. "We're awesome." She smiles and pulls her shirt over her head, walking into her room.

Alice follow suit, and soon the two of them are ready to go. Both dressed to the nines. Ready for a night out, we all head to the door.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**EPOV**

_God, I hate these things._

There are things I love about my job, and things I hate. Having the ability to make a nobody into a superstar is one of the things I love most about my job.

_Sure are a lot of nobody's here tonight._

Having to sit through several hours of wannabe stars singing karaoke to show the community that Vamp Records can keep a positive link to the local community is one of the things I hate most. But you have to take the good with the bad.

I am trying to keep positive here, but I really hate sitting through things like this. You see, if I go to recruit a new talent, I've usually heard them before. I don't sit in bars waiting for the "next big thing" to sing karaoke.

I down the rest of my drink in one gulp and wave the bartender over.

"I'll have another, and keep 'em coming," I tell the young man, handing him a hundred dollar bill.

"Yes Sir, Mr. Cullen." He generously pours my vodka with Red Bull.

I turn my back to the bar to people watch as I sip my drink.

The eye candy here is plentiful. Most dressed in short skirts and skimpy tops with fuck me heels on. Not that I'm interested in the eye candy. There's only one piece of candy I want right now, and she told me she wouldn't be here tonight.

_Isabella._

Yes, I have a 'thing' for my new assistant. I can't help it; she's gorgeous, smart and is the best damn assistant I've ever had. She even took the time to research me before I came to Seattle to work.

_You've been researching her as well, by 'stalking' around her unsecured Facebook page._

I shake my head. I won't be able to do my job if Isabella is running through my head all night long. I glance around at my surroundings.

The club is fairly new, recently re-opened. It's called Nicci B's and has become one of the nicer places in town. I had the pleasure of meeting the owner, Miss Nicci B herself, when I came in a little while ago. She's a young African American woman, attractive and is a spunky little thing. She has her bangs dyed purple, with matching contacts on her eyes. Her personality is just as colorful. She was pleasant and polite to me, but I saw her a few moments later ripping a beer distributor a new one for not bringing the correct order. A few minutes after that she's in the arms of whom I presume to be her husband, kissing him as if she's sending him off to war. She wears her emotion on her sleeve but she seems to be a woman who knows her shit, and doesn't take crap from anyone. I can respect that.

I raise my glass to Miss Nicci as she passes by me with a smile and a nod.

Turning slightly in my stool, I watch as the staff gathers the contestants over to the side.

_At least it seems as if it will start on time._

Looking down the line of contestants, there are only twelve that I can see, there were supposed to be twenty.

_Awesome, less people equals less singing! _

With luck I'll get out of here at a decent time.

_I wonder if I should call Isabella later. Maybe she'd join me for a night cap?_

The MC appears on stage, effectively distracting me from my thoughts while explaining a few rule changes. They've lifted the three minute time limit from the first song because of having only half the contestants show up. Round two will consist of eight, instead of ten. Everything else is the same.

He introduces the first singer, and the contest gets underway.

I don't really have to pay attention to the first round, as the audience decides who moves forward, but I can't help but listen. A couple of these people aren't so bad. There have been two I'm going to keep my eye on so far. A young lady named Gail sang Pink's "Fucking Perfect" and did a decent job. The crowd seemed to like it. The other is a guy named Jake. He looks familiar, but I can't seem to place where I've seen him before. He sang John Mayer's "Your Body is a Wonderland" and I'm pretty sure all the girls were swooning for him after that. Though, I can't tell if they're attracted to his voice or his extremely well defined tan body and long black ponytail.

I realized I had zoned out during the last three or four songs, as I turn my attention back to the stage I hear the MC announce that this is the final first round contestant, a karaoke contest virgin he calls her.

I cringe inwardly, this can't be good. Someone who's _never_ sang karaoke before enters a _contest_? Either they are extremely confident in their ability as a singer, or they've got balls made of steel.

The opening beats to Ke$ha's "Blow" begin to play.

_God, I hate this song!_

Needing a dose of "forgetfulness" I gulp down the rest of my drink and order another one, along with a shot of tequila. I have a feeling I'm going to need it.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**BPOV**

"Oh God, what am I _doing_ here?" I wonder to myself quietly.

The second to last singer is on stage now, there's only one more person to perform in round one after this, me. I'm not so confident that I can do this anymore.

"Oh God, oh God, oh God," I chant to myself as I pace behind the little curtain on stage. I'm nervously shaking my hands out, stretching my neck and doing little head rolls, all in an attempt to loosen up. So far it's not working.

"Bel… VICTORIA!" I hear someone hiss from the side. I turn to see the two responsible for the situation I find myself in right now.

"What?" I angrily whisper, as I wave them in. "I'm already nervous enough, don't make it worse!"

"Shut it Red," says Rose. She hands me a shot glass and a lime. "Here, drink this."

I down the tequila. It warms my throat and my belly. Almost instantly calming my frazzled nerves. I suck on the lime for dear life.

"Now drink this," Alice tells me, handing me a bottle of water.

I take a few sips. I am starting to feel a little better, a little more put together.

"Now, remember. There is no Bella here. She's at home, snuggled in bed watching 'Desperate Housewives' on Netflix. Right here, right now, there is only Victoria," Alice begins my pep talk.

"Victoria, the red headed sexy siren that stole everyone's breath at my studio on Monday," adds Rose. "Whatever you were feeling then, grab onto it NOW and use it."

She's right. They're both right. I hug them tight and push them back towards the front of the bar. I take a few deep breaths.

_I am Victoria. I AM Victoria. I AM VICTORIA. _

It doesn't take long to get the feeling of freedom and confidence back once I've pushed myself out of my head. Tonight Bella really doesn't exist. Tonight there is only Victoria, and I plan to embrace her with everything I have.

I close my eyes and take a deep breath. As I exhale and reopen my eyes, I am there. I am no longer Isabella Swan. I am Victoria.

**VPOV**

I hear my name being called, it's finally my turn. It's time to blow this shit wide open. I have listened to the other singers. Most were crap, a few were good. I know in my heart I will have no problem moving on through to the next round.

My entire body tingles with excitement and nerves as I step onto the small stage. The MC shakes my hand and introduces me to the audience. He jokes about my being a karaoke virgin. I laugh back. Little does he know, the joke's on him. Vaguely I can make out my friends screaming my name. I also hear a few catcalls from the guys. Bella would be put off by that, but me, I thrive on it.

I let the music take over as I begin to sing and dance to my chosen song.

_Ha-ha-ha-ha...  
>Dance...<em>

_Back door cracked, we don't need a key_  
><em>We get in for free, no VIP sleaze,<em>  
><em>Drink that Kool-Aid follow my lead<em>  
><em>Now you're one of us, you're coming with me<em>

_It's time to kill the lights and shut the DJ down_  
><em>This place about to<em>  
><em>Tonight we're taking over, no one's getting out!<em>

_[x3] __This place about to blow - oh-oh-oh!  
>Blow-oh-oh-oh<br>This place about to blow_

_Now what? What? We're taking control_  
><em>We get what we want<em>  
><em>We do what you don't<em>  
><em>Dirt and glitter cover the floor<em>  
><em>We're pretty and sick<em>  
><em>We're young and we're bored<em>  
><em>It's time to lose your mind and let the crazy out<em>  
><em>This place's about to<em>  
><em>Tonight we're taking names 'cause we don't mess around<em>

_[x3] __This place about to blow - oh-oh-oh!  
>Blow-oh-oh-oh<br>This place about to blow_

**EPOV**

Her looks caught my attention first. That fiery red hair and her smoking hot body entice the primal man in me. I pushed that aside though. Good looks don't mean a good voice.

Boy was I wrong in this case. This woman has an amazing voice and an even better stage presence. I can't help but watch her as she performs. My eyes openly ogling her body as my feet take on a mind of their own and pull me closer to the stage.

_This girl is something special._

I stand next to the stage for the end of the song; I know that this Victoria will make it to the next round and probably to the final round as well. If her next song is half as good as this, she'll get my vote to move on. I'm already thinking of what I would pick her final song to be.

She has an almost palpable control over the entire crowd. With every word she croons and every move she makes, they seem to want more. She practically has them eating out of her hand. She owns the stage, her audience.

_(Victoria singing)  
>Go, go, go, go insane, go insane<br>Throw some glitter, make it rain on 'em  
>Let me see them hands, let me, let me see them hands<br>Go insane, go insane  
>Throw some glitter, make it rain on 'em<br>Let me see them hands, let me, let me see them hands_

She dances her way over to my side of the stage and continues to sing and dance as she looks me directly into my eyes. 

_We're taking over,_  
><em>Get used to it...<em>

_[x3] __This place about to blow - oh-oh-oh!  
>Blow-oh-oh-oh<br>This place about to BLOW_

OH SHIT! The DJ in the booth just shot off a canister of glitter into the air as Victoria sang the final "blow" in the song. The crowd is going insane, there's no space available on the dance floor, hands are in the air, and bodies are clamoring to get to the stage for a closer look at the Sex Goddess. You would think Ke$ha herself was on stage.

As she heads backstage the only thing I can think about is how badly I want to hear her sing again.

**BPOV**

I feel amazing as I head backstage after my song. I did it! I really did it!

_Victoria did it._

Semantics.

I almost lost if for a split second towards the end. I had been able to forget that Edward, _my boss_, was here as a judge. That is until I saw him pressed right up onto the stage, like all the other men turned fan boys. His eyes were glazed over and he had a look of amazement or wonderment or something similar on his face. I'm pretty sure he didn't recognize me though.

I can still hear the crowd cheering and chanting my name as the MC takes the stage again. I can't hear most of what he says; all I pick out is that Victoria, Gail, Jake and five others will be moving to round two. It will begin in half an hour he says.

I see Alice and Rose pushing their way to the backstage area; I wave at the security guard to let them through this time. We have just enough time to prepare for song number two. I let them get to work, and for the first time in my life, I am not worried about my next performance, for once I'm looking forward to it.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**VPOV**

The second song goes much like the first did. The audience went crazy as soon as I stepped onto the stage to sing "Decode" by one of my favorite bands, Paramore.

I was easily moved into the final round with Edward and the other two judges unanimously deciding to let me continue, as well as the overwhelming approval coming from the crowd.

The final four are announced. It's me, Gail, Jake and another guy I haven't actually noticed until now. His name is Embry, he must be pretty good to make it this far, but I have no clue. I've been focused on myself tonight.

One by one the MC pulls each finalist aside and gives us papers that note what song the judges have picked for our final numbers. As he hands me my song selection my mouth drops open.

_FUCK!_

I know the song, I know it well. It's a very difficult song to sing, something that is traditionally butchered by even the best karaoke singers. I am going to need every second of the next thirty minutes just to prepare my voice to do the things I'll need it to do in order to get this song out the right way.

I should have known the final round wouldn't be kind to me. I can only hope the other singers have been given equally difficult songs to sing as well.

I allow my brain to head to its happy place as the girls come around. We're ushered into the back of the club, into a private room, where we can listen to the song a few times and prepare in silence and without interruptions.

As the door is gently closed we can hear the MC, "Grab your drinks folks! There's only twenty five minutes until the final showdown!"

* * *

><p><strong>Songs Referenced or used:<strong>

**P!nk "Fucking Perfect"**

**John Mayer "Your Body is a Wonderland"**

**Ke$ha "Blow"**

**Paramore "Decode"**

**If you have any songs you'd like to see in future chapters (preferably ones sung by women!) please mention them in your reviews! **

**NOW go and give me some love! Chapter 5 is almost ready to be sent to beta! Chapter 6 won't be far behind! Tell me what you think or hope will happen when the finalists take the stage! Any guesses as to what Victoria's final song will be? Leave a guess in your review- if you're right I'll send you a teaser for Chap 5! **

**Until next time... keep singing loud and proud! **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or it's character. Stephanie Meyer does. I also do not use or make claim to own any of the songs/lyrics/poems that may be used in this story. All songs/lyrics/poems will be listed with their respective artists at the end of each chapter. No copywrite infringement is intended. **

**A big sloppy kiss goes to my new friend TheUnderStudy for stepping in and helping a gal in need! She has wonderfully beta'd this chapter and is such a pleasure to work with! MWAH MWAH MWAH! **

**Another sloppy kiss goes to Upsidedownntwisted for suggesting TheUnderStudy to me! You da bomb PJ! **

**While you're here- head over to TwiWrite and enter the Cullen Swinger's Contest hosted by upsidedowntwist! Eternity gets boring, help the Cullens spice it up a bit with your swinging one shot! www (.) twiwrite (.) net/ modules/ challenges/ challenges (.) php ? chalid=10 remember to remove spaces and () before going to the site! **

** Last time we saw our characters we were left waiting for the final showdown! Let us continue...**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

**EPOV**

As I expected, Victoria performed exceptionally well for her second song. She easily moved into the final round with three others like I knew she would. I have the perfect song picked out for her final number.

Now all I have to do is wait. The final round begins in thirty minutes. If I'm right, then Victoria will not only win this contest, but she'll completely blow the roof off this place when she sings her final song. Yeah, the song is _that_ good.

I dig my phone out of my pocket, needing to call Isabella. I know she doesn't live too far from here. If she can, I'd like her to get down here before the finals begin, so she can be part of the process of making this woman into a star. She seemed pretty intrigued by this part of the discovery process.

Dialing the number, I realize there's no way I'll be able to hear her speaking to me. It's so loud and full of energy here. Just then I notice Miss Nicci walking by.

"Excuse me, Nicci?" I stop her with a touch on the elbow.

"Edward! What can I do for you?" she has to stand on her tiptoes, putting her lips next to my ear so I can hear her.

Leaning closer to her I ask, "Do you have an office where I can make a phone call? I need to call my assistant right away."

"Sure thing darling!" she takes my hand in hers, weaving us through the crowd, passing the bar and heading into the kitchen. She points to a small office space in the back.

"There you are dear! Take as much time as you need!" she swats my ass as she leaves.

I chuckle lightly to myself as I watch her exit the doors leading back into the club. That woman really is something else!

From the quiet of the office, I dial Isabella's number again. It rings, and rings, and rings some more before her voice mail finally picks up.

"Hello. You're reached the voice mailbox of Bella Swan. I can't answer your call so please leave your name and number and I'll call you back shortly. Have a great day!"

Even on her voice mail she is nothing but proper, polite and professional. It's just one more reason to like her.

I wait for the beep to tell me to leave a message, "Isabella, this is Edward. I hope you're feeling better. If you are and you get this message in the next few moments can you please meet me at Nicci B's? I just found our next big thing and I really want you to be part of this. Hope to see you soon."

I hang up and shake my head.

_That was lame Cullen. You could have at least offered her drinks or a late dinner for her efforts. _

Shaking my head one more time, I decide to drop it. It's too late now. Hopefully she'll show up or call back.

**BPOV**

I can't believe how incredible this night has been so far! I am in complete shock over what I have been doing all night! Being Victoria is so liberating, fun and amazing! It's Halloween on steroids.

"Bella, how are you doing? Are you ready for this last song?" my best friend Rose inquires.

Rose, Alice and I have been sitting in a private room back stage for about twenty minutes now. It's almost time for the finals to begin and I am fully confident in my ability to sing the song the judges picked for me.

_We're gonna bring down the house._

Damn straight.

"I'm so ready for this," I say with Victoria's sultry British accent, "let's go, it's time."

Walking back towards the stage, I get my first good look at the other finalists. I've been in the general area of all of the contestants all night, but I haven't paid any attention to them. My own mother could have been one of them and I wouldn't have known.

One of the finalists catches my attention. Even though he's sitting with his back to me I can tell that he's tall. He has long black hair that's pulled back into a low ponytail; I can see the outline of his muscular back through the tight black t-shirt he's wearing. There's something oddly familiar about him.

He turns towards us as we walk by, "Good luck Victoria," he calls behind me.

"Thanks, you too…" I can't remember his name. I turn to look at him, hoping to remember.

_HOLY SHIT! It's Jacob, the custodian and delivery boy. _

"Jake," he answers me. I must look like a fish out of water; my mouth is flapping open and shut. I am shocked and in total disbelief. What is he doing here?

"Jake, yes, good luck to you too," I finally get out, laying on the fake British inflection even thicker. He _cannot_ know who I really am, that would be bad. Very, very bad.

Just then the MC comes around the corner with a deck of cards in his hand.

"Okay finalists!" he is _way_ too chipper and a little annoying. "Let's see the order you will be performing in! You'll perform lowest to highest." He fans out the deck of cards and tells us all to draw a card.

Reaching in I pick a card. I draw the Queen of Hearts. Gail gets a two of diamonds, Jake the ten of diamonds and Embry pulls the six of clubs.

I am very happy that I get to go last. My song deserves it. Yeah, it's going to be _that_ good.

**EPOV**

The final round is about to start. The MC has announced the lineup. I know Victoria will be last to sing but I can't help but to sit on the edge of my seat as soon as the lights dim.

This round of judging is a bit different. Each of the three judges will give a whole number score, between one and ten. The three scores for each finalist will be combined for a total score; the one with the highest score wins the contest and the $500 prize.

Gail and Embry are the first two performers. Gail does a decent job singing Aretha Franklin's "Respect" but she just doesn't have that star quality that seems to radiate from Victoria. Embry does alright with his Aerosmith song, but Steven Tyler he is not. I give them a seven and six, respectively.

Jake comes next. He's singing a song that I really don't like, "Rockstar" by Nickelback. Being a professional in the music industry, I find the lyrics somewhat offensive. They seemingly promote the negative side of this business in a way that seems cool. Sure, we've all heard about the stars that get into drugs and go to rehab, but that is not the way things always happen, and it's not a given that a rock star will turn to drugs. Yeah, yeah, I know it's supposed to be a funny song, but really? Cutting your hair and changing your name to become a star? I don't get it.

Personal taste for the song aside, I have to admit that Jake did an amazing job. He doesn't miss a beat, sounds great and has every single woman in the bar pressed up to the stage drooling, including the owner Ms. Nicci!

I'm torn. I really want Victoria to win, but I have to be fair to the others as well. Jake didn't make any mistakes and sounded great. I can't justify giving him anything lower than a perfect score of ten. Unfortunately for my odd need to have Victoria win, the other two judges give him perfect scores as well.

As Jake exits the stage the MC appears again, Victoria will be on in five minutes.

**VPOV**

This is it; it's make it or break it time. This will be the final song of the night, the one that everyone will remember and talk about when they leave. I better put on a good show or all that talk will be in the negative.

My back is to the audience. The stage is pitched in blackness. I doubt anyone can see me right now; my entire body is draped in a floor length, long-sleeved, hooded cape. The hood is pulled up loosely around my hair.

_The men will go nuts when you turn around. _

I've ditched the shirt I had been wearing. The cape has two buttons that fasten over my chest, giving my boobs a massive cleavage boost. The rest flows around my body in gentle billows. I still have the hot shorts and boots on. I'm one hot and sexy bitch right now.

I glance quickly to my backup singer provided by the club. Since the song chosen has a small, but important, second vocal part, I am allowed to have a partner, though he will stay in the background and just sing his parts.

The opening notes flow through the sound system, I take a deep breath and begin to sing.

_How can you see into my eyes like open doors?  
>Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb<br>Without a soul my spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
>Until you find it there and lead it back home<em>

As I begin the first line in the chorus I turn to face the audience. They are already going nuts. I love that I can bring this sort of reaction out in people. It spurs me to pour every ounce of my being into this song. Everything I have is about to be laid out upon this stage.

_Chorus: (Wake me up)  
>Wake me up inside<em>

_(I can't wake up)  
>Wake me up inside<br>(Save me)  
>Call my name and save me from the dark<br>(Wake me up)  
>Bid my blood to run<br>(I can't wake up)  
>Before I come undone<br>(Save me)  
>Save me from the nothing I've become<em>

Now that I know what I'm without  
>You can't just leave me<br>Breathe into me and make me real  
>Bring me to life<p>

Chorus

Bring me to life  
>(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)<br>Bring me to life

Frozen inside without your touch  
>Without your love, darling<br>Only you are the life among the dead

(All this time I can't believe I couldn't see  
>Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me)<br>I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
>Got to open my eyes to everything<br>(Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul)  
>(Don't let me die here)<br>(There must be something more)  
>Bring me to life<p>

Chorus

Bring me to life  
>(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)<br>Bring me to life x2

I cannot hear a thing as the final line resonated around the stage. The crowd is going ape shit! The men have their tongues wagging; I see Alice and Rose at the corner of the stage crying, and Edward…

_God, he's gorgeous._

Edward is just sitting at the judge's table. His mouth is hanging open, eyes wide in shock. Or is it amazement? I can't tell.

I take a bow, wave to the audience and leave the thunderous applause behind as the MC takes the stage once more.

**EPOV**

_I must have her. _ _I need to get her signed._

That's all there is to it. Victoria _is_ the next big thing for Vamp Records.

But first, I must score her performance. Not that I have a difficult decision to make on that. Myself and the other judges give yet another perfect score.

I hand in the scores for all of the finalists to Miss Nicci. All we have to do now is wait for the final results. I know there's a tie between Victoria and Jake. I can only hope they use the audience as a tie breaker. Victoria would win by a mile.

As I sit, waiting for the announcement of the winners, I start thinking about Victoria. As soon as this contest is over I will be making a bee-line for the backstage area where I'll introduce myself and give her a card. I'll tell her to call Isabella and set up an appointment to chat. I could get things rolling tonight if I really wanted to, but I have a feeling that Bella would really enjoy being part of bringing Victoria's talent to the masses.

_Isabella. _

Glancing at my phone I realize she hasn't called back. I can't help but be let down a little by that knowledge and I have no clue why I'm feeling that way.

_It's called infatuation._

No, I think its attraction. I _did_ almost kiss her, on the lips, this afternoon. I never, and I mean NEVER, kiss women on the lips. It's too personal and intimate. I'm not a relationship kind of guy. Or at least, I never thought I was. I've always been more of a hit it and quit it man.

_You want her. _

I do. I want Isabella. I also want Victoria, but in a different way. I want Victoria to sign with me. Of course, I wouldn't say no if she led me to her bedroom and had her way with my body. She wouldn't get kissed on her lips though. No matter how beautiful the notes are that come out of it.

The MC interrupts my thoughts.

"Ladies and Gentleman! Are you ready for the results?" the MC asks as the crowd goes wild.

Taking an envelope from Miss Nicci the MC continues, "In fourth place," he rips open the envelope, "Embry Call!" The crowd claps and cheers as Embry makes his way to the stage, taking a bow and moving to the side.

"In third place, we have, GAIL!" There is a group of wild and crazy girls going nuts over Gail as she goes to stand next to Embry.

Miss Nicci hands the MC another envelope, giving him a sly wink and whispers something in his ear.

"In second place," he rips open another envelope and stops. "Well, well, well… it seems we have a small predicament here! Both Jake and Victoria received PERFECT SCORES from the panel of judges!"

He has to wait a few moments for the audience to quiet down once again.

"I don't know about you guys, but I think we should break this tie with one final song! A duet. A sing-off. Jake versus Victoria. What do you think?"

_Crap. Will this night ever end?_

It's not that I don't want to hear Victoria or Jake sing again; I just really want the contest to be over, and go speak with my future superstar. I want to hear from Isabella too. I have an unexplainable urge to share everything from this night with her as soon as possible.

**BPOV**

_A MOTHER FUCKING TIE! _

What the hell? How can Victoria be tied for first? This makes no sense. And now I have to sing… _again_…

I'm not happy about these results. I have had my fun, but really, I'm ready to go home. It's been a really long day, and all I've been thinking of since I ended my last song was curling up in bed and dreaming of Edward and where that "almost kiss" could have gone.

_I bet he's amazing in bed._

I sigh to myself. The dirty path my mind was about to take is cut off as Jake comes and claps me on the shoulder.

"Looks like we'll be singing together, Victoria," his smile shows off a perfectly aligned set of pearly whites.

"Looks like it," Victoria drawls back. "I wonder what song they'll choose. I do hope you can keep up."

I stifle a yawn. It really is tiring pretending to be someone else.

"I think I can manage," Jake responds as he heads over to his friends.

I _know_ he can manage just fine. He's good at what he does; I just hope to hell that I'll be able to find that last little bit of energy in me to be Victoria for just a little while longer. Tired as I may be, and as cute as Jake is, I still want to wipe the floor with that Native American ass.

I need my girls. Heading towards the door that leads to the main floor of the club, I spy a peek at Jake. He's been mobbed by the audience.

_Great. Just what I need. Tons of people swarming me._

I opt to text them instead and head to the small room backstage where my stuff is at. Picking up my phone I notice I have a missed call and message from Edward.

_What the fuck? Why would he call me from here?_

I quickly listen to the message. He thinks he's found the next big thing here at the club and wanted me to be part of the "process" of shaping a new superstar.

I smile.

_He's thinking about you. _

I know. I love it.

I dig through my purse, making sure I have some of Edward's business cards handy. I'm sure I can figure out a way to transform back to Bella before it's time to leave. Then I can slip the card to Jake so he can set up a meeting.

As I pick up my phone to text the girls there's a knock on the door. I absently open the door as I'm typing my message.

"Victoria, I'd like to introduce myself," I'd know that slight British accent anywhere.

"Edward Cullen," I look up from my phone and reach my hand out, he grasps is gently in his large hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

_Shit shit SHIT! I did NOT want to end up this close to Edward tonight! What if he recognizes me?_

"Oh no, the pleasure is all mine," he leans forward slightly as he kisses my knuckles in a gentlemanly fashion. "Unfortunately, this is a business call." He straightens and opens the door wider so I can see Jake and the MC waiting behind him.

"Come on in," I gesture widely with my arm as everyone files into the small room. I'm trying not to panic, but the only thing running through my brain is that I've been caught, by my own boss, pretending to be someone else.

"Well, Victoria, Jake, we've never had two perfect scores before, let alone a _tie_ for first place with perfect scores. I'm at a slight loss as to how to conduct this tie breaker," the MC explains to us.

_Phew. This is just about this stupid contest._

"If I may make a suggestion," Edward interrupts. "I think we should get them both back on stage and have them sing a random duet, of the judge's choice, without them knowing what the selection is before hand."

I can't believe this guy. Yeah, it's a smart idea. It is something that will truly test our skills as "karaoke artists" and all. I just don't like the idea of going into something like this totally blind.

"What happens if one of us doesn't know the song? Or has never even _heard_ of the song?" I challenge. "Are we not here to put on a good show, as well as to compete? We can hardly do well if we're up against a song we've never heard."

Edward looks at me with that look I learned all too well. It's that one that expresses his disbelief that someone has stood up to him. It really doesn't happen very often. As far as I know, I'm the only one to do so since he's come to Seattle.

"I suppose you make a valid point, Victoria. What do you suggest?"

"Well, Mr. Cullen, I suggest that Jake and I are told the song selection a few minutes prior to singing it. Just long enough for us to at least hear it first, if either of us is unfamiliar with the tune." I look over at my competition.

"How does that sound to you?" I ask Jake directly.

He licked his full lips, his dark eyes sparkling dangerously, "Bring it on Red."

"Oh, it's on Sitting Bull," I reply playfully, my voice dripping with anticipation and sarcasm.

Jake laughs. Edward and the MC both agree to the terms. And with that, the three gentlemen leave me alone in the room once again.

**EPOV**

_Wow. She is fucking hot._

I have to shake my head a few times to clear the images of a naked Victoria, kneeling in front of me, my cock in her moist, talented mouth, hands gripping her fiery locks as I fuck her face.

_Yeah. That helps._

Ugh. I can't be thinking like that now.

_Why not? She's hot, you're a man. Did you see those tits?_

God, what I could do to those milky white globes.

_You can probably fuck her senseless tonight, all you have to do is ask. _

No, no I can't think that way. As much as my dick would love to pound into Victoria's sweet pussy I can't. These nagging _feelings_ that I'm beginning to have for Isabella won't let me do such a thing. Even thinking those thoughts about another woman feel traitorous.

_She's not your girlfriend. _

Not yet she's not.

I head out into the crowd, before my semi can become a raging hard-on. I have to get to the judge's table and throw in my song suggestion. It's another good one. I think it's perfect for these two, and I have Isabella to thank for it. She had it playing quietly from her computer the other day in the office.

_She was cute, quietly singing to herself, shaking her ass in her chair when she thought no one was looking. _

And the semi is back, this time for Isabella. Thank God for thick denim, no one will be able to see it.

The other judges agree with my song choice, so I head over to give it to the MC. He grins widely. His mind has gone into the gutter, just like everyone else's will when they sing this song together.

"The crowd will flip for this song, man!" the MC has to practically shout at me to be heard.

"I know! That's the point!" I flag down a waitress and order three shots. "I want to be the one to tell them the selection, if that's alright with you."

The MC is fine with that and tells me to be backstage in five minutes.

The waitress takes four of those minutes before coming back with my order. I pay her, leaving a generous tip, and take all three drinks backstage. Two of these are for Victoria and Jake. They don't seem to like each other much and they may need these for the next song, as they'll have to at least pretend to want each other for this next song. That is if they really want to sell it.

I find them glaring at each other once I'm back there.

"Here," I say, handing them each a shot. "You're gonna need this!"

"Cheers," Victoria purrs. She slams her shot down quickly, licking away one tiny drop of Jack Daniels that managed to escape onto her lips. My cock twitches.

"Cheers," Jake and I mumble at the same time, taking our shots. I'm pretty sure he's just as impressed as I am at Victoria's drinking skills.

"Okay, are you ready for the final song?" They both look to me expectantly.

"Before I tell you, the winner will be decided the same way as the second round. It will be a combination of the judge's scores and audience applause."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah Mr. CEO. Tell us the song already," Jake is slightly impatient.

"Okay, okay! It's "Promiscuous" by Nelly and Timbaland." Victoria is visibly pleased by the selection. She obviously knows the song. Jake doesn't seem too excited.

"We have to rap?" he asks, not sounding sure of himself.

"Yup. Rap/sing. Hip-hop, whatever you want to call it. I think it's fair. You both have to sing in the same style. Do you know the song?"

"Yeah, I know it." He still doesn't seem happy by it, but that's not my problem.

"I have one question," Victoria pipes up. "Do we have to stay on stage?"

I'm stunned by her question. I don't know how to answer it, so I look to the MC for the answer.

"No, you don't have to. If you want to mingle in the crowd while you sing, you can do so. But remember, you might not be heard through the mic as well if you do so. It's significantly louder on the floor than on the stage," he replies.

"Awesome," she responds. I can almost see the cogs turning in her head.

The MC glances at his watch. "You have five more minutes to be back here."

Victoria and Jake are openly glaring at each other again. It would seem that they both have a healthy appetite for competition, and that they both expect to win.

"May the best _man_ win, Red," Jake says with an evil grin.

"Yes, the best _woman_ will. Just sit back and watch, cause I'm about to mop the floor with that pretty ponytail of yours," Victoria winks and blows him a kiss back.

Laughing out loud at the exchange, I turn to make my way to my seat, giving the two of them time to prepare.

_This is going to be one interesting performance!_

I pass by two young ladies on my way out. One is a short woman with spiky black hair the other is her total opposite, a statuesque blond bombshell. They're bee lining it to Victoria, they must be her friends.

Once I get to my place, I take my seat, ready for the final number to begin.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**Please don't hate! I know I know I know! I have an addiction to cliffies! It's an illness really! **

**ALSO- I want to put it out there now, we will NOT be seeing the full performance of the final FINAL song. We've been in this club a long time. It's time to move on, don't ya think? I will, however, be writing a series of outtakes as the story progresses. I have a feeling this will be the very first one! **

**Hope you all liked the chappy! Leave me some love! Tell me what you're hoping to see or find out! Believe it or not, I have been known to gather some of my ideas from your comments! AND if you follow me on twitter (at)RobinsFF then you may very well find yourself as part of the story!**

**That being said- I present another shout out to two of my inspirations who appear in this chap (as well as chap 4) Gail (at)Kewlwhip on twitter and Nicci (at)NicciB23 on twitter are two amazingly awesome ladies! Go follow them! **

**Until next time... leave me some lovin and pass my story on to all your friends! And thanks for reading! MWAH MWAH MWAH!**

**Songs/Artists Mentioned or Used in this chapter:**

"**Respect" by Aretha Franklin**

**Aerosmith's Stephen Tyler, no specific songs mentioned**

"**Rockstar" by Nickelback**

"**Bring Me to Life" by Evanescence**

"**Promiscuous" by Nelly Furtado and Timbaland.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I am not Stephanie Meyer, so therefore I do not own any of the characters. I am also not a musician (not even close!) and I do not own any of the songs/lyrics/poems that may be used in the story line. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**A huge thanks to beta TheUnderStudy for assisting me with all she does! She pretty much kicks major ass!**

**A super special hug to reviewer Galileya for your reviews and PMs! I'm always happy to hear from readers who are as excited about this story as I am! ;-) And hugs and squeezes to everyone who has reviewed and/or added me to their alerts! You all make me smile like the freaking Cheshire Cat! **

**Hope you all enjoy where this ended up going! I have a feeling you will! **

**When we ended chapter 5, Victoria and Jake were about to sing their duet to determine the karaoke contest winner!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

**BPOV**

_Oh my GOD! _

I sit up straight in my bed; I'm covered in sweat and shaking. I must have been having a nightmare.

_That wasn't a dream._

In the dream I had been singing karaoke. Only my dream wasn't a dream. It was my brain replaying the events of the night before, when Victoria was introduced to the world. Well, at least to the fine folks of Seattle.

I remain in my bed, not trusting my body to hold me up, as I contemplate yesterday's events.

Alice and Rose had convinced me to sing, as Victoria, in a karaoke contest. I tied for first place and ended up in a sing off with Jake. I couldn't believe he was the same custodian from work _and_ the one who delivered my flowers yesterday.

_I wonder what his deal is._

Smiling to myself I replay the final performance in my head. We had to sing a duet together. The judges chose "Promiscuous" by Nelly Furtado and Timbaland. Jake was not happy about it. He claimed he's not a rapper. He's a musician. Whatever. Rappers are musicians too.

As soon as we were told the song, my brain replayed the video for it in my head. In the video, Nelly and Timbaland are singing this song to each other while on the phone in a club, while searching for each other. I decided I was going to do the same thing, only with a microphone instead of a phone.

I danced, wove and shimmied my way through the crowd as I sang the song. During Jake's parts I would dance with a random man or woman, and even managed to grind on Edward for a moment.

_Best moment of the whole song. Shit, of the whole NIGHT!_

The lyrics I sang while I danced on Edward went: "I can see you with nothing on, feeling on me before you bring that on." They were so true in so many ways. I admit; I'm ready to get a closer look at that half sleeve tattoo and muscles again.

Jake attempted to do the same thing to one of the female judges, but he wasn't quite as smooth about it. I'm pretty sure she pushed him off her. Sure, the girls in the club were all flocking up to him, hoping for their chance to gyrate on him, but the energy of the song just wasn't flowing from him properly. Perhaps it was because he was so against singing it in the first place. I don't know. Don't really care either. All that mattered was that I won.

_Victoria won._

Me, Victoria, either way, I won and walked out of the club $500 richer. Victoria was even presented with one of those super big checks, though the actual payout was given in cash.

Reaching my arms up over my head, I stretch out the kinks in my body, and reach across to grab my phone from the night stand to check the time. It's almost one in the afternoon, but more importantly, my phone was flashing with several missed calls, voicemails and text messages.

Scrolling through the screens I see that all sixteen alerts are from Edward's personal cell.

_SHIT!_

I read the four text messages first. The oldest one being from last night, he had texted before the duet to see if I could make it down to the club again.

The next three were all from today.

**8:03 am- Isabella, I've been trying to call, please check your messages and call me back ASAP. Thanks, E.**

**9:15 am- Isabella, please, I really need you to come into the office. I'll be arriving at noon. You NEED to be there. E.**

_Shit shit shit! I am so fucked! It's already after one!_

**12:23 pm- ISABELLA, I don't pay you to not answer your phone! Please call me NOW. **

Crap!

I roll out of bed and dial his number.

**EPOV**

I still can't believe how lucky I was to find yet another superstar last night! I have a reputation around the industry for having a sixth sense for such things. I always laughed it off, saying I just happened to be in the right place at the right time. Last night was no different.

I woke early, showered, dressed and had some coffee before I tried to call Isabella again. There's still no answer, so I leave a brief message to call me back. Looking down at the screen I see that it's barely eight. Perhaps she sleeps in on the weekends.

_Maybe she had a hot date and she's not home yet._

I quickly that thought from my brain. Isabella is an insanely attractive, smart and witty young lady, I'm sure she has guys falling over her all the time. _But,_ that doesn't mean I want to picture her with someone else.

_I sure can picture her with me, on me, over me, under me. Hmmm…_

Yeah, yeah, yeah… I know she's not mine or anything like that. Well, at least not outside of the office she isn't. Still doesn't mean that I want to see her with another man though.

_She could have a boyfriend you know._

Ugh. No, she can't have a boyfriend.

What am I saying? She totally _could_ have a boyfriend. I can't say that I've asked her directly about it. It's never come up, which is why I don't think she has one. Most girls seem to talk non-stop about their boyfriends, fiancés and husbands. God knows my former PA in London did. She wouldn't shut up about her current beau. Isabella hasn't mentioned anyone of the opposite sex to me. Only her two best friends, who are female. I can't remember their names, but I know one works in fashion and the other owns a dance studio.

I decide to go down to the gym in my building. I change into some track pants and t-shirt, lacing up my sneakers. I still have a lot of energy pent up from last night's karaoke contest, add that to the frustration I have because Isabella isn't answering her phone, and the odd desire I have for her, and you end up with an Edward that has a desperate need to release some excess energy.

_I'd love to release it onto Isabella while she screams my name and pulls my hair. _

Yeah, I need to work out, pronto.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

My workout doesn't take nearly long enough to release all my pent up energy. I pushed myself to my limits for just over two hours, one in the gym and one running. I feel good, but still not totally satisfied.

Checking my phone, I see there's still no messages or call backs from Isabella. I call her again, and leave yet another message before I set off to shower.

And before you wonder, yes, I totally jacked off in the shower.

Isabella hadn't called back by the time I got out, so I send yet another text message. I know I'm heading to the office at noontime, Isabella needs to be there as well. She's my assistant, and I will need her help to track down Victoria.

I had tried to find the red headed beauty, with the most beautiful voice I've ever heard, after the contest ended. She was presented with one of those big checks; pictures were taken of her, the judges and Miss Nicci holding it up. I saw her head to the back office with Nicci; I assume she was receiving her cash prize then. Next thing I know, Jake is next to me, begging me for my professional opinion. I told him he has talent, gave him my card, and told him to call on Monday to make an appointment.

When Jake finally left, I found Miss Nicci once more. I asked where Victoria was, but was told she had left already. She snuck out the back door with her friends, stating that she really didn't enjoy being the center of attention that much.

I sigh to myself and run my hands through my still damp hair. I honestly have no idea where to start looking for Victoria. I don't even have a last name. I _will_ find her again though. I _will_ get her to sign a contract with Vamp Records.

It's not long before I find myself at work. I'm casually dressed in jeans and a t-shirt, standing in my office… alone.

I glance at my watch. It's noon.

"Where the hell is Isabella?" I wonder out loud. It's not like her to be late. It's even less like her to not check _her_ messages. I look at my phone, nope, no missed calls or messages. I set it down on my desk and turn on my computer, immediately opening the email program. Nothing from her there either.

"This is BULL SHIT!" I yell into the room. My temper is flaring; it hasn't reared its ugly head since I've been here. I give the credit for that to Isabella. She keeps me very well organized, and is always one or two steps ahead of me. She's the best assistant I've ever had.

I grab my phone back up and type in an angry message, hitting the 'send' button before I can stop to think about what I'm doing.

**12:23 pm- ISABELLA, I don't pay you to not answer your phone! Please call me NOW. **

I get to work without her, still fuming mad, but hoping she'll get back to me soon. But I can't concentrate on what I'm doing. I keep reading the same things over and over as my anger subsides. The anger is replaced by guilt. And that guilt, a result of sending her such a rude message, is getting to me.

_Guilt? Edward Cullen has never felt bad about anything he's said… ever._

I do feel bad though, and I regret the decision of doing so. She's done nothing to deserve it and it _is _her day off. Plus, I did send her home early yesterday because she wasn't feeling well. She's probably sick in bed, unable to answer at all. I'm such an ass. I begin typing in an apology message when the phone rings in my hand.

"Hello?" I answer, already knowing its Isabella.

"Mr. Cullen, oh my God, I am so sorry! I slept in late, and I swear I just got your messages!" she sounds panicked, yet sincere. "I'm hopping in the shower now; I'll be there within an hour."

"Isabella, calm down. I'm sorry I left that last message. It was rude and uncalled for," I reply truthfully. I don't normally apologize to my PAs. They're supposed to be here for me, not the other way around. But there's something special about Isabella, I want her to be around for a very long time.

_I don't want to lose her._

"Are you feeling alright? Can you make it in? I don't want to push you if you're still ill," I continue on.

I hear a soft sigh from the other end, "Mr. Cullen, Edward, I'm okay. I got my flowers yesterday. Thank you, by the way, for having them re-delivered to my house," I could hear her smile. "I'm much better. I even managed to go out last night."

"Good, that's good to hear. So, I'll see you soon then?" I swear I sound like a nervous school boy.

"Sure thing, I'll be in as soon as I clean up."

As she hangs up the phone, I realize I have a big grin on my face, and the strangest sensation in the pit of my stomach. What the fuck is that?

_In your stomach? Don't you mean your dick?_

Ok, there too.

I am both excited and nervous. I can't wait to see Isabella again.

**BPOV**

Getting into my shower, I contemplate what had just taken place. I can't believe I didn't hear my phone beeping and ringing all morning long! How can I be so stupid! I didn't get to be the top executive's personal assistant, at one of the world's most prestigious record labels, by not answering my phone when the boss called!

Thankfully, my instincts seem to be proving me right again. Mr. Cullen, excuse me, Edward, isn't really the asshole his former PA made him out to be. He's really a decent guy.

_With a fuck hot body._

He apologized for the rude message; he was also concerned that I may still be ill. That made me smile.

_He cares about me. _

Stepping out of my shower, I head into my closet to get dressed.

Being Saturday and knowing no one else important would be in the office, I decide to wear jeans. Not just any old jeans though – my favorite pair that fits like a glove and is worn in all the right places. Plus, they make my ass look better than it does in anything else. I slip into a casual blue sweater and a pair of Ugg boots. They're so ugly, but they're so comfy!

I quickly finish getting ready in the bathroom, brushing my teeth and throwing my wet hair into a quick braid. I want to have cup of coffee, but I thought it better to just get to the office. I'm already late enough, and I don't want Edward getting upset with me again. I catch a cab, throwing a twenty over the seat and telling the driver to floor it.

I hurry into the building and ride the slow lift up to the proper floor. I'm not paying attention to my surroundings as I rush towards Edward's office.

**WHAM!**

I run into something, well into someone.

Strong hands grip the tops of my arms to keep me from falling. My hands are splayed across a broad, and from what I can feel, a very well defined, chest. My head has fallen onto said chest as well. Inhaling, I smell the most wonderful scent; it's musky, outdoorsy, and just plain male. It's intoxicating.

_I want to rub that scent all over my body._

Slowly, I open my eyes. I didn't even realize I had closed them. The chest in front of me is covered in a tight charcoal colored t-shirt. As I pull back, the large hands loosen their grip on me, but do not let go. The right hand rubs up and down my left arm. That tiny movement, combined with the delicious scent emanating from this other body is enough to cause me to slightly sway.

"Easy now," a husky voice murmurs, as the left arm captures my waist to steady me. My eyes follow the motion; I can't help but to lick my lips as I take in the well-defined bicep that's covered in ink.

_I want to lick him all over. I want to know if there's any more ink hiding on that magnificent body._

I take a deep breath and let it out slowly while I lift my head to face the man that I once again managed to run into, literally, in the hallway.

_At least I didn't spill hot coffee and tea on him this time._

Edward's handsome face is looking back into mine, wearing the sexiest smirk I've ever seen. His hair is in its usual casual disarray. But his eyes, his normally clear green eyes, are now dark with what I can only describe as lust.

_He wants me! I want him too, so bad…_

His arm is still around my waist; hand on the small of my back. I shift slightly, releasing the light grip he still has with his right hand. He misinterprets my actions and tries to take a step back. I grasp his shirt in my hands that are still on his chest and move in closer. I hear him chuckle as both arms wind themselves around my small frame.

"Edward," I sigh up at him.

"Isabella," he whispers, looking directly into my eyes. It's as if he's peering into my soul. He stirs things in me that I've never felt before. I want to be scared, but I'm simply not.

Raw lust takes over my body as I stand on my tiptoes and wrap my arms around his neck; my hands gently play with his soft hair.

I'm not sure who leaned in first, or if we leaned together, but seconds later his mouth is on mine. His soft lips gently caress mine over and over before he peppers my jaw with light feather kisses. He makes his way down to my neck, gently nibbling along the way. He kisses and sucks at the base of my neck and I hear myself sigh in contentment.

_I could get used to this._

I shiver in response and grip his hair even tighter as he licks back up towards my ear and whispers, "I've wanted to do this since the first time you walked into my office." He licks the shell of my ear, eliciting another involuntary shiver from my body.

He groans at my response and greedily attacks my lips again. This time his kisses are urgent and needy, almost like he's dying of thirst and my lips are the water he so desperately needs. Our lips and tongues dance together as if they've known each other forever.

After a few minutes, or maybe hours – I honestly couldn't tell you – we break apart, panting for air.

He releases me from his arms and places a chaste kiss on my cheek, smiling down at me. "Thanks for coming in on a Saturday, Isabella," he tells me as he turns and slowly starts walking towards his office.

_Wow_, I mouth to myself as I follow. "Anytime _Mr. Cullen,_" I teasingly respond. "If I get treated like _that_ every time I work on the weekend, then you can expect to see me here tomorrow as well."

I hear him laugh softly, "Maybe you won't have to wait for the weekends," he answers as he opens the doors to his office and waves his arm in front of him, signaling for me to go first.

_What a gentleman._

I glance over my shoulder to see him blatantly checking out my ass.

"Mr. Cullen, you are surely not looking at my ass are you?" I say in a sickeningly, super sweet voice.

"Why, Ms. Swan, I am indeed," he flirts back.

We laugh for a moment or two before Edward pipes up again. "Okay, let's get down to business. We need to find a girl I saw sing last night at a club. She's going to be the next big thing here. Her name is Victoria."

I walk towards the wall of windows, trying to hide my sigh from him, but it doesn't go unnoticed. "Everything alright over there?" he asks me, coming up from behind to wrap his arms around me and kissing the top of my head.

I can't stop myself from leaning back into his embrace.

"Yeah, I'm good. This Victoria, you saw her at Nicci B's?" I ask. I'm not sure where I'm going to go with this, but part of me feels like I should be honest with him about knowing Victoria. Though, there's no way in hell I'm about to tell him that she is really me.

"Yes, she won the karaoke contest last night. The one you were so excited to not have to enter," he tells me. "Were you there? I didn't see you."

Ugh. Now what do I say? I can't tell him the whole truth, and I can't say I was hiding out backstage. He was back there quite a bit and would have seen me.

"Umm… yes, I was there. I, uh, had a date," I nervously tell him. "I saw you, but it was a first date, and I didn't want to, ummm, be rude by talking to other men, ya know?"

I'm so glad my back is to him right now. I've been told I can't lie for shit. My face always gives me away.

"Oh," he sighs. I can feel his body slump down slightly, as if he's sad.

Turning in his embrace, I reach my arms up and around his neck once more. "Edward, don't be like that. It was a first date, and probably a last date as well," I tell him as I kiss him once more on the lips.

He responds instantly, kissing me back fiercely and tightening his hold on my back.

Pulling back he looks at me again, shaking his head. "We should really get to work now."

"Yes, we should. But…" I give him a mischievous grin. "I really don't feel like working today. How about we strike a deal?"

He raises and eyebrow and motions for me to continue.

"How about, you take me out tonight, and I'll get you Victoria's phone number?"

I'm really not sure where my head is now. What am I going to do? Give him MY number and tell him it's Victoria's? He's not stupid. I suppose I can give him the direct line to the condo, but I'm sure that's on file somewhere within this company as well. I suppose I'll figure something out before I have to hand over the number.

"You know Victoria?" he asks with the biggest smile on his face.

"Well, yes, kind of. I've only known her for about a week, but my friends, Rose and Alice, have known her much longer. I'm sure they'll give me her digits, if I ask."

"Then, Ms. Swan, you have a deal. I'll take you out tonight, and you'll give me the number tomorrow?" He reaches his hand out and I take it in mine eagerly. He pulls me into his arms and kisses me one more time. His fingers find themselves into my hair, releasing it from its braid. "I like it when it's loose," he growls at me and steps back to look at me.

"So beautiful," he sighs before grabbing my hand and pulling me to the door. "Come on, I'll drive you home."

He leads me into the parking structure below the building to his car. He opens the passenger door of a sensible looking silver Volvo for me. Once I'm in he walks across the car and settles into the driver's seat, putting my address into his GPS.

"How did you know…?" I trail off. "Never mind, you knew it yesterday when you sent the delivery boy."

He chuckles and backs out of the space.

We don't speak at all as he drives to my condo. He keeps glancing at me, a smile on his face each time. He grasps my hand in his, and pulls it to his lips from time to time, giving it small kisses - some on my knuckles and others on my palm. Every single one of them shoots straight through my heart before traveling down between my legs.

I should probably be uncomfortable with such a quick and total change in our relationship. He's my boss. I shouldn't feel so comfortable with him kissing me so intimately, with him embracing me so confidently, as if we've been a couple for years. But I do.

He pulls up to my building and shuts off the engine. Leaning over me he gives me a chaste kiss on the lips. "I'll pick you up at seven, Isabella. Be dressed to impressed. Tonight, I'm taking you to a black tie affair." He shoots me that sexy smirk again.

My eyes widen in shock. Black tie? What the hell am I going to wear?

He responds as if he can read my thoughts, "I'm sure you'll be gorgeous no matter what you wear."

"Thanks, Edward. I'll see you at seven," I quietly respond as I get out of the car. Walking to the door I turn to wave as he drives off.

_What in the name of God just happened? _

I'm not entirely sure, but I'd love to find out where this – whatever _this_ is – goes

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Yay! They finally kissed! Who saw that coming? Honestly? I can't say I did when I first started writing this chapter! I'm pretty sure the Bella in my head MADE me let her kiss Edward! I swear, sometimes I feel like I have no control over what those two do! **

**Chapter 7 is in the works! What do you think will happen at this black tie event? While I have you here- I don't have an actual event to use for my black tie thing yet- leave a review telling me what the event should be for! **

**Thank you all from the bottom of my heart for reading! Leave me some review love! I read each and every review that comes in, and I do my best to respond to all of them personally! And you never know... I've been known to randomly throw in a teaser for the next chapter! **

**Until next time... here's a rec for you:**

**Uptown Reality by lt90: When Bella and Rose move into an apartment that is a work in progress, Bella falls for her gorgeous landlord. Is he handy with more than just a hammer, or will his past hold him back from fixing himself and the apartment? AH cannon pairings. **

** I can honestly say I love this story and what author Leah has done with it! It's on my favorites list! Go check it out! **

**MWAH!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight characters, SM has that honor. I also do not own nor did I write any songs/lyrics/poems that may be used throughout this story. A list of any such things used and their artist/writers will be listed at the end of the chapter they are in. No copyright infringement is intended. **

**A big huge thank you to all of you who have read and reviewed and added Victoria's Secret to your alerts! It makes me smile every time I see one! You guys are all the best and I hope I continue to keep you coming back for more!**

**Thank you to my good friend and wonderfully talented beta Lynette (TheUnderStudy) she's amazing and makes me practically pee my pants with laughter! **

**Come follow me on twitter if you dare: I'm also RobinsFF there! I often take twitter friends as inspiration for people and places in my story! You could be next! Tweet me if you want me to follow you back! ;-) **

**At the end of chapter 6 Edward has just dropped Bella off at home, and told her that he's taking her out to a black tie affair- THAT NIGHT! Whatever will she do? Where are they going? Let's find out...**

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

**BPOV**

"ALICE!" I yell as soon as I open the door to the condo. I rush towards the living room, breathing deep before I yell, "ROSE! I NEED YOUR HELP!"

I am panicking. Edward drove off not three minutes ago and dropped a huge ass bomb on me before he left. Not only is he taking me out tonight, on a _date_, but this date is to a black tie dinner thing. I literally have nothing to wear for such an event.

"ALICE!"

"Jesus Christ, Bella! No need to bust an ear drum, I'm right here," my pixie sized friend says as she yawns, looking tired as all hell. "Now, what do you need help with?"

"Yeah babe, what's got your panties in twist?" Rosalie pipes in, coming out of her room. She doesn't look much better than Alice as she makes her way to the coffee maker, pouring herself a cup.

Taking a deep breath I quickly tell them about the events of the past couple of hours. I tell them everything, from all the missed calls and messages from Edward, including the rude one, all the way to the kissing in the office and promising Edward I'd get him Victoria's number. I finished by telling them how he says he's taking me out tonight, on a date.

"Oh my God!" they each squeal in unison, linking hands to form a circle as they jump around me excitedly.

_So much for them being tired!_

"WAIT! I'm not done yet!" I put my hands out to stop the trampoline twins. "He says I have to 'dress to impress' because he's taking me to a black tie affair!" I collapse into a chair and hang my head in my hands.

"That's amazing, Bella!" Alice says as she shoves me over in the chair to sit next to me.

"You don't understand, Alice. I have nothing to wear. I don't own anything formal. What am I going to do?" I look over at her, tears already spilling over. "It's almost four now! He's picking me up at seven! There's no time to shop!"

I'm a sobbing mess as she hands me a tissue and laughs at me. "Bella, dear, did you forget who you're talking to? Hello…," she gently knocks on my head with her tiny fist, "is anyone in there? What is it that I do?"

"Al, I can't ask you to do that! I don't want you to get in trouble for swiping dresses from work!" I really didn't. I hadn't planned on asking Alice to do such a thing, but honestly, I don't see other options right now.

Rose waltzes over, plopping her perfectly shaped ass on top of both Alice and I, sitting on our laps in the small chair. "B, Alice won't have to get anything from work," she glances to Alice, whose face lights up as she quickly nods her head.

"Yeah, Bella! Rose and I actually just finished making a dress." I look between the two of them with a questioning look.

Sighing, Rose gets off my and Alice's laps. "Okay, we'll tell you, but don't laugh at us… or hit us," she adds as an afterthought. Her eyebrows rise, waiting for me to accept her condition.

"Fine, I won't laugh or hit you," I say. "Hard," I whisper to myself.

"I heard that!" Alice says with a smile on her face. I smile back.

"Okay, um, shit. So, Victoria did so well last night. Alice and I both heard talking in the crowd about how Edward was practically salivating over her. How he was set on getting her signed to Vamp Records," she's talking a mile a minute, nervously wringing her fingers. "So, after you went to bed last night, we started talking and had a few more drinks."

"Um… okay, what does this have to do with what I'm going to wear tonight?"

"So…" Alice continues, "We may have had one too many, I'll admit that. And we may have gotten a little overly and prematurely excited. But, we started talking about how Victoria could win a Grammy Award someday, which got us talking about what we'd want to dress her in for the red carpet. So… we kinda started making a dress."

"WHAT? You started making a dress for me to wear on the red carpet at the fucking GRAMMY'S?" I shriek. "It was one damn karaoke contest!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Rose waves her hand around, dismissing my outburst. "The point is, we didn't just start this dress, but we stayed up all night long and finished it. Like Al said, we may have been a little tipsy and overly excited. It's fucking gorgeous though Bella. More importantly, it's designed to fit _your_ body."

I have to take a few minutes to calm down and process this information before I answer. I know their hearts are in the right place, even if it was a crazy thing to do. Not that it matters if they're crazy or not. They've managed to save my ass before they knew it needed saving.

"Guys, I think you're totally crazy for doing such a thing, but at the same time, I'm so fucking grateful for your craziness and getting carried away!" I rush over to hug them. Alice has disappeared, so I embrace Rosalie tightly.

"Close your eyes, Bella!" Alice calls from around the corner. "I want it to be a surprise!"

Huffing a sigh, I reluctantly close my eyes. I hate surprises and these two know that.

A few seconds later I feel hands unbuttoning my shirt.

"What the fuck?" I swipe at the hands. "Why are you trying to get me naked? Shit, Rose, at least buy me dinner first!"

"Oh stop, we both know it takes more than just dinner to get into your pants! Now quit being a baby. Strip to your bra and undies," Rose commands, while laughing at me.

"Fine," I mutter, doing as I'm told.

"Arms up," I hear from Alice.

Seconds later I feel the silky slide of the dress making its way down my body. Even though I can't see it yet, I can tell it's been perfectly shaped to my body, just by the way I feel it clinging to every curve. How Alice manages to do that is beyond me. The girl is really talented with a needle and thread.

The girls tug and pull, twist and tweak until they are satisfied with the way the dress sits on my body.

"Bella, lose the bra," I hear from Rose, it sounds as if she's in front of me.

A few seconds later and I'm free of my bra. My eyes are still shut tight.

"Perfect," Alice chimes. She sounds pleased.

Each girl takes an arm and they lead me away from the kitchen. I'm guessing to Alice's room, but I'm not sure. They spin me around a bit and finally tell me I can open my eyes and look.

As I open my eyes, I realize that we are indeed in Alice's room. I have been placed in front of the floor length mirror on her door. As my gaze wanders over the image in front of me, I am rendered speechless.

The dress in front of me takes my breath away. It's stunning, magnificent, and sexy.

_It's Victoria._

I frown at my thought. It doesn't matter who it was made for, it's what I have to wear. There's no time to get anything else, besides, it's fucking beautiful.

The dress is an unusual shade of green, almost a dark teal. I have no clue what the material is, but it has a slight shimmer to it. It's tight around my chest area all the way to my hips, and is slightly gathered over the entire torso. There's a slight drape to the low cut neckline. Very low cut. I smile at the cleavage, as I normally don't have much. At least not without major help from a Miracle Bra.

_Hello Ladies!_

Seriously, I'm not used to having so much cleavage exposed, at least not as Bella.

I have to tear my eyes away from my chest in order to see the rest of the dress. The skirt flawlessly cascades down to my feet, where I notice it pooling on the floor slightly.

"Alice? Don't you think it's a bit too long?" I ask.

"No silly, you're barefoot. It's hemmed to go with these," she presents me with a pair of silver strappy stiletto heels. Bending down she helps slip them onto my feet.

"Wow. It's gorgeous!" I squeak out.

I can't believe how perfect this dress is! I twirl around a few times, like a little girl in her first fancy dress. It is then that I notice the extremely large slit up the front of my left leg. It goes all the way up to my hip bone. My eyes widen in shock as I take in the newly exposed skin.

"Alice, what is this?" I ask, pointing to the slit and my leg.

"That, my dear friend is your perfectly toned thigh," she sarcastically retorts. "Remember, Bella, this dress was designed with Victoria in mind. Victoria wouldn't mind the slit, and you shouldn't either. It's fucking hot!"

Sighing, I agree with her, "You're right. It's beautiful Alice, Rose. You two are the most amazing and crazy friends a girl could ever have!"

Both my friends hug me tight and place kisses on my cheeks. I make my way to my room to slip the dress off. I need to shower, shave and all that before I put it back on.

Getting my shower ready, I think to myself how lucky I really am. I was so worried about what I'd wear to this thing. Cancelling was just not an option. You don't turn down your boss, who happens to be totally gorgeous, when he asks you to a black tie affair.

Thanks to my girls, I will not only be able to attend with a gorgeous date, but I'll be stunning on his arm. As I get into the shower, I can't help but think about how handsome Edward will look in his tuxedo.

**EPOV**

Driving away from Isabella was harder to do than it should have been. I run my hand through my disheveled hair and blow out the breath I didn't realize I was holding.

_What is that woman doing to me?_

I have no clue what happened at the office. All I know is that I want more of it, a _lot_ more of it. A lot more of _her._

I can't wait to have her on my arm tonight at the fundraiser. I'm sure she'll be the best looking woman there. More importantly, I can't wait until afterwards. I totally plan to bring her home with me and ravish that beautiful body all night long. If she'll let me.

_God, I hope she doesn't feel like she has to fuck me _because_ I'm her boss._

That would totally suck. I want her to want me, for me. Not because she feels obligated to do so for her job.

My thoughts are interrupted as I pull up to the valet stand of the Sorrento Hotel. I've been staying here, in their Music Suite, since I arrived in Seattle. It was a fairly last minute decision for me to come to Washington, and I have yet to find a contractor to fix up my new condo the way I want it.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Cullen," the valet greets me.

"Hello there, Riley," I answer, slipping him a generous tip before I enter the building.

I make my way through the lobby, heading straight for Mr. Jenks, the concierge. "Mr. Cullen! What can I do for you today?" he greets me with a wide smile.

"Well, Mr. Jenks, I need a limousine for tonight, black, stretch, chilled champagne with two glasses. It needs to be here by six thirty," I decisively tell him.

"Yes, Sir Mr. Cullen. I'll have the hotel limo ready and waiting for you! Is there anything else I can do for you, Sir?"

I shake my head no, smile and slip him a tip for his help. I head up to my room to relax for a bit before I have to get ready and meet Isabella.

**BPOV**

I don't normally enjoy being primped and prodded and treated like a real life Barbie doll, but today was the exception. I am extremely excited for my date with Edward, and I don't think I would be able to do this all alone. Lucky for me though, I have my two best friends in the world helping me.

Alice works on my hair as Rose expertly paints my fingers a pale pink. We've been chatting about the kiss I shared with Edward when I suddenly remembered something!

"Shit! Guys!" I cry out, "I told Edward that you guys know Victoria! And I offered to get her number for him in my kiss induced bliss. What am I going to do? I can't very well give him my number!"

I'm borderline hysterical, which earns me a sharp pinch on the leg from Rose.

"Owww! That hurts!" I scowl at her.

"Stop, Bella, and the chill the fuck out before you mess up your makeup," she tells me. "I have an idea."

My hysteria subsides as she tells me how her and Alice will run to the store this evening and buy a pre-paid phone for me. They'll text me the number so I can give it to Edward before the end of the night is up. These girls are geniuses. I love them so much!

"Now, stand up. It's time to put the dress on."

Once again the gorgeous green gown is slipped carefully over my head. Once it's settled into place and I have my shoes on I turn to look into the mirror.

I gasp at the reflection staring back at me. I feel like a sexy princess, and look like one too. The dress perfectly drapes my body, hugging me in all the right places, showing off my chest and left leg. Rose had slathered me in some sort of special lotion that not only sends the gentle scent of jasmine into my nostrils, but adds a bit of shimmer and luminescence to my skin as well.

My long chestnut brown hair is perfectly curled and coifed. Alice has pulled the top section back and into a jeweled clip, the rest is a cascade of curls resting gently over my shoulders and down my back. My makeup is elegantly understated. A bit of rouge on the cheeks, smoldering eyes and petal pink lips. The only jewelry I wear is a small pair of diamond encrusted hoop earrings. A single tear dropped shaped emerald, framed in more diamonds, dangles from the bottom.

Taking a deep breath I look back at my friends. "You two are amazing!" I choke out; I'm starting to get teary eyed. "I can't thank you enough. For everything, and I mean _everything_ you have done for me lately. I love you so much!"

We all hug for a few moments. I finally pull away and grab a tissue to gently blot away the tears that are still threatening to spill from my eyes. I take one more cleansing breath and square my shoulders. "Okay, I'm ready."

"Not quite yet, Bella, wait right there," Alice tells me and darts off into her room for a few minutes. She comes back with two items in her hand.

The first she drapes around my shoulders. It's a black satin wrap. "You'll need this so you don't freeze your ass off," she says. "And this…"

She hands me a small black evening bag. "This has everything you could possibly need in it. Trust me," she says with a smile and a wink.

I hug her again, and excuse myself for a moment, heading to the bathroom to pee and double check my hair and makeup.

When I come back I can see that the duo has become a trio. Edward had arrived while I was in the restroom. I stop for a second to look at him, before they notice I'm there. He's sitting at the kitchen table with the ladies, sipping on a beer. He's looking mighty fine in his tux, but that's not what I notice the most. He's laughing at something, and I can't help but to watch as his eyes seem to twinkle with his happiness. I smile, hoping that I might be the one who makes him so happy.

Just then, he turns his head, his eyes immediately finding mine. I can visibly see his breath hitch. "Isabella…," he whispers, standing to walk over to me and taking my hands in his.

"Isabella, you are stunning," he says while he kisses my knuckles. "Would you give me the honor of being your escort tonight?"

_Holy shit he's smooth. His words shoot straight to my vagina._

"Anything for you, Edward," I breathe, standing on my tip toes and leaning in to kiss him on the cheek. He turns his head into mine at the last second, causing our lips to meet in a quick, chaste kiss.

"Awwww…," I hear from the peanut gallery. I chuckle and pull Edward towards the door, grabbing my wrap and bag on the way.

"Don't wait up!" I call as we walk out the door, shutting the giggles out as we leave.

Edward takes my arm and leads me to the elevator. "You are so beautiful, Isabella. I love that dress," he murmurs into my ear. His lips are barely touching me, yet they are sending delicious shivers down my spine.

"You're not so bad looking yourself, Edward," I smile up at him as we wait for the lift.

The ride down is silent, but pleasant. We hold hands and steal quick glances at each other, trying not to get caught ogling the other.

_He's smoking hot. I want to rip that tux off him. _

I smile at him again, as he leads me off the elevator and out of the building. There's a shiny black stretch limousine out front. "Your chariot, my lady," he bows slightly and opens the rear door of the limo.

"Why thank you, kind sir," I quip, climbing into the luxurious car. I can't wait to get to where we're going.

**EPOV**

Isabella is a sight to behold. She is absolutely stunning in her gown, sitting next to me in the limo. I can't help but stare at her exposed leg as she crosses them. How can I not? The slit runs all the way up to her hip. I lick my lips hungrily, while tugging on my bowtie.

"See something you like, Mr. Cullen?" she teases me.

My dick twitches. It seems to do that every time she calls me Mr. Cullen. It stirs up fantasies of a naughty secretary being punished by her boss.

"Oh yeah, I sure do," I lick my lips again, placing my hand gently on her exposed knee. I hear her sigh quietly at the contact. I see her lean her head against the back of the seat and close her eyes. She seems to be breathing deeply.

After a moment, she opens her eyes and looks at me, pure excitement twinkling in her eyes. "So, where are we going? And what are we doing?"

"Well, Isabella, we are going to a fundraiser benefit for Music and Me," I reply.

"Oh! That's the non-profit that helps fund music programs in schools. They raise money so that the school systems don't have to cut music out of the curriculum, right?"

_Beautiful and smart, that's my Isabella!_

"Yes, it is. I'm impressed that you know that. It's a fairly small and new charity right now, but getting bigger and better each year."

We make some small talk and sip on champagne for the rest of the ride, while Isabella points out a few of her favorite spots along the way. I'm still relatively new to the area, so I appreciate the small tour. Plus, it gives me some ideas of where I can take her I get lucky enough for a second date.

We're at the Edgewater Hotel in no time, and soon we're escorted to our table in the Olympic Ballroom. We're seated at the head table, and have an unobstructed view of not only the small stage, but of the wall of windows that gaze out onto the quiet Puget Sound and the Olympic Mountains.

"Edward, why are we at the head table? Is this work related? How could I not know about it? It wasn't on your schedule, was it? Oh God, it was and I totally missed it! " She sounds stressed.

"Relax, babe. It's okay. It wasn't on my schedule, this was last minute," I tell her, gently guiding her to her seat. "And, it's not work related either, this is purely personal."

"Alright, but that doesn't explain why we're at the head table. What's going on?"

_Damn, nothing gets by her. _

"Well, I guess you'll find out soon enough…," I glance around quickly and bend my head to her ear. "Music and Me was founded about four years ago by my father, Carlisle Cullen. He started it in memory of my mother, who passed away five years ago. She was a concert pianist and was a music teacher at a middle school. Before she passed, she was let go after they lost all of their funding for the music department."

She gracefully dabs away her unshed tears with a crisp, white, linen napkin before she looks over at me and quietly says, "Edward, I am so sorry that you lost your mother. That must have been really hard on you."

"It was," I nod my head in agreement, "But, we have this wonderful charity to remember her by. She'd be so proud." I look around the room and know I'm completely correct in my statement. Mother _would_ be extremely pleased by all that the charity has done for struggling music programs.

"But, enough of the heavy, we're on our first date," I remind her with a waggling of my eyebrows. "Let's relax and have fun."

And that's what we did. We listened as my father gave a moving speech about how much this organization has already given back to the community, and about how much more good it can do. We heard from a couple of scholarship winners from the program. Three had been chosen and given full rides, courtesy of Music and Me, to attend the University here in Seattle and study music. One of them tells us a story about how music had literally saved her life.

After the speeches were done, and dinner had been served, we are treated to the melodious sounds of student bands playing. It never ceases to amaze me how talented these kids are.

I look to my date as she wistfully looks out at the dancers waltzing around the floor. "Isabella, would you care to dance?" I ask, holding my hand out to her, gazing into her beautiful brown eyes.

I see the hesitation flash across her face as she bites gently on her bottom lip. Taking a deep breath she places her hand in mine and stands. Following me to the dance floor, she finally admits, "Edward, I don't really know how to dance."

"Silly girl, I do," I tell her gently, kissing her lightly on the lips. I pull her into my arms and look down at her. "Are you ready? All you have to do is follow my lead."

She nods her head, and I take off, spinning her effortlessly around the room.

_Can't dance my ass. She's a natural!_

"Isabella, are you sure you don't know how to dance? You're doing extremely well," I whisper into her ear.

"Well, okay. I suppose I do, a little bit. My best friend, Rose, owns a dance studio. Alice and I end up there at least three nights a week. We join in with whatever class she happens to be teaching that night. There may have been a few ballroom classes in there…," she smiles up at me.

I can tell she's having fun. I smile back and bend her over in a dip, crashing my lips to hers as the first song ends.

We dance for a few more songs before we hear my father announce that the silent auction part of the event is now open and eagerly awaiting bids in the room across the hall.

"Come on; let's go see what they have. You can help me pick something out," I tell Isabella.

We make our way to the other room, but not before grabbing another glass of champagne from a passing waiter. I warn her that there are usually some pretty outrageous things to bid on at these things. She chuckles at some of the items as she sees what I mean. There's a week long spa visit for your dog available, and so far that item has the most bids on it.

"I swear, some people treat their pets better than their kids," she whispers to me.

I chuckle back as we move on. There's a boat being auctioned off, as well as a helicopter and a very ostentatious diamond necklace.

_That's not ostentatious, that's fucking ugly!_

There are a few bids on those items, but I'm not interested. Yeah, I have money, but I don't feel as though I have to flaunt it at every chance I get.

I see several more packages available for spa weekends. I look over the different ones, making sure they're for people and not pets, and pick the one I think is best. I think about what my bid should be. Knowing that Isabella will love it, I place a bid amount substantially higher than the one before mine. I am probably way over bidding, but it's a package for two, and I really want to take Isabella. I write $10,000 next to my name on the next line, and pull Isabella clear across the room before she can see it.

We spend a few more moments looking over the final items. I hear Isabella's sharp intake as we get to the last one.

She has a frown on her face, and a single tear rolls down her soft cheek.

"Baby, what's wrong?" I ask, slipping my arm around her waist and kissing away her lonely tear.

"It's just so sad. It seems that no one gives a shit about the only important item here," she softly says, looking down at the picture for the last item in the room.

I glance down to see what it is and instantly feel my heart swell even more for her. The item is for a simple picnic and concert in the park, to be put together and performed by the music students from a local orphanage. There's not a single bid on the paper.

Silently, she picks up the pen and writes in her name and bids the minimum starting amount of $500. I can't help but smile and kiss her cheek again.

"You are such a special woman, Isabella."

"Edward, you have no idea. I wasn't an orphan or anything, but my mother left when I was a baby. I know what it's like to feel unwanted. I won't let these kids feel like that if I can help it."

I hug her closer, kissing her hair. I want to say something, anything, but at the same time, I know it's not the time to do so. "Come on, let's get out of here. If we win then Dad will call us."

She nods again, and I lead her back to our table so we can gather her items, and wish my father good night.

He hugs us both tightly and thanks us for coming, lingering a bit longer than I feel is necessary with Isabella. There's a hint of something in his expression as he hugs her, but I can't place what it is.

Once we're in the limo, Isabella settles comfortably into my side as we head back in the direction of her place. Her head seems to fit perfectly into my shoulder; she seems content as she lazily draws patterns on my thigh with her finger.

"Edward, I'm not quite ready to go home yet," she tells me quietly. Her fingers pause their ministrations briefly as she looks up at me under her long eyelashes, "Can we go to your place instead?"

My smile grows so wide that it almost hurts my face.

"Of course we can," I can't keep the excitement out of my voice as I roll down the divider glass and tell the driver to head back to the Sorrento instead.

I try my best not to attack her in the limo as thoughts of having her naked and in my bed filter into my brain. But I can't do it. It's only seconds later when I pull my beautiful girl into my lap. "Isabella…," I growl in her ear before I devour her lips, kissing, sucking and licking them every which way I can.

"I can't wait to rip that dress off you," I breathe as I nibble my way down towards her cleavage, my tongue gliding over her sweet skin. My hand makes its way down to her exposed leg, stroking from her knee all the way up to her hip bone.

Her hand continues to stroke my thigh, while her other glides down my chest and around to my back, exploring what she can over my clothing. We continue making out like teenagers after prom until the car pulls up to the hotel entrance.

I kiss her lips once more as the chauffer opens the door. "Are you sure, my lady? It's not too late for me to take you home."

_Please be sure, please be sure. I want her so fucking bad. _

It pains me to have to ask, but I don't want to pressure her in any way. I won't take advantage of her.

Silently she nudges me out of the open door, taking my hand so I can help her out.

She puts her hand onto the back of my neck, her fingers gently playing with the hair there before she pulls me close, her lips ghost over mine as she smiles. I feel her other hand on the front of my pants, firmly pressing against the length of my hard on. "I am so ready for you, Mr. Cullen. I am so ready for you to fuck the ever living shit out of me," she whispers on my lips, before dropping her hands and breezing past me. I watch as she enters the lobby, leaving me standing alone outside.

_Oh. My. God. Why are you still standing there? GO! NOW!_

With a sly smile and a shake of my head, I follow my Isabella into the hotel.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

***Running to hide behind Lynette* PLEASE DON'T HATE ME! **

**You guys KNOW I'm addicted to the cliffy! I can't help myself! I need a support group or a Cliffy Anonymous or something! But just so you all know- not only is Chapter 8 in the capable hands of Ms. Lynette, BUT I've already written chapter 9 as well! So that's something right? **

**Leave me some review love and I'll send you a teaser of chapter 8! It'll be short, but I promise it'll be good! **

**I love you all! And I promise to work on the cliffy addiction! But I can't promise anything! **

**ALSO: A big hug and kiss go to Krazi4TwiSaga for the suggestion for the Black Tie Event! I made up Music and Me, but it's based on the real Save the Music Foundation! **

**Now- here's a rec for you to check out while waiting for your next chappy from me: **

**The Breakers by les16: After spending 7 years in prison, Edward gets a new start in the fishing village of Corea, Maine. Can a little girl and her mom, Bella, see beyond his past and can they all find love again...or will the ocean swallow them whole?**

**I am seriously addicted to this story. I don't want to give anything away by going on- but I honestly sit on the edge of my seat each Sunday until it gets updated! LOL Find it in my favorite stories list! **

**Also check out The Path We Choose by les16 as well- It's a completed fic about a supermodel Bella and Daddyward and his twin 7 year olds! It'll make you cry though- just a warning! It's on my favorites also!**

**Until next time! Read, review and pass it on please!**

**MWAH! **

**~Robin~**


	8. Chapter 8

**Diclaimer: I own nothing Twilight. I also do not own any songs/lyrics/poems that may be used in this chapter. Those all belong to their respective writers/artists. No copyright infringement is intended. **

**A big thank you to my beta Lynette- aka: TheUnderStudy for all of her help so far! Her support and love of the story helps me keep on writing each and every day! **

**To all the readers and reviewers, you guys are awesome! I am so happy to see the story gather more and more interest with each chapter posted! **

**Now, here is the much anticipated conclusion to Edward and Bella's date! I left you all with a bit of a tease last week- so I hope this makes up for that!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<p>

**BPOV**

As I walk away, I briefly turn back to see Edward stunned with his mouth hanging open. I giggle and give the doorman a high five and a wink as he allows me in.

I normally don't act so bold with a man, and certainly not on a first date. Perhaps it's the champagne talking, or maybe it's the fact that I haven't gotten laid in over six months that has me being so forward. I shrug to myself; I don't really want to think about all of that right now. I just want to enjoy the rest of my night.

_I want to enjoy Edward._

Just then I feel his muscular arms wrap around my waist, his nose nuzzling my hair. "Where do you think you're going, little lady?" He asks, kissing and nibbling on my neck.

The only response I give him is the tilting of my head to give him better access.

"Seems someone is enjoying herself," he whispers.

"Hmmmmm... I am. That feels so good, Edward, but I know something that feels better," I whisper. "But we have to get to your room first, because I don't think the other guests want to watch me suck your cock dry in the middle of the lobby."

I hear his groan as he tightens his arms around my waist, pulling me back against his already stiff member. "Little girl, I hope you can handle what I've got for you."

Hurriedly he pulls me into the elevator, pushing the button to his floor repeatedly, as if that will make the doors close faster. As soon they shut, he gently shoves me up against the wall and claims my mouth with his, kissing me as if he's a dying man taking his last breath.

"Ungh, Isabella, I want you so bad," he says, pressing his erection into my exposed thigh. "You see what you do to me? I'm so hard, baby. And it's all for you." He kisses me again, this time with more passion than need.

"Ahem." We turn our heads to the sound and realize we've made it to our floor; a hotel employee is standing at the open doors, waiting for use to disentangle ourselves and exit the lift.

Laughing at our getting caught, Edward takes my hand and leads me to a set of double doors at the end of the hall. "Music Suite" is inscribed on the plaque next to the door. _How appropriate_, I think briefly before being ushered inside the grand room.

"Welcome to my temporary home, Isabella," Edward tells me. "My place needs work, so I've been staying here."

"Wow, Edward," I tell him, walking farther in to take a closer look. "This room is amazing! It totally suits you."

It's true, it does. The room is appropriately named. There is music memorabilia all over the place. There are autographed photos and records of some of music history's greatest artists, ranging from the likes of Frank Sinatra and Etta James to Brett Michaels and Jon Bon Jovi. It's the guitar that's displayed on the corner shelf, by the wall of windows looking out over Seattle that catches my attention.

"Is that… is that what I think it is?" I ask incredulously, taking a step to get a good look at it.

"Um, I don't know? What do you think it is?" he asks, coming up behind me, placing a gentle kiss on my shoulder.

"That, Edward, is a guitar that was played by Pete Townshend of The Who."

"Are you sure? How do you know that?"

"Well, first of all, we work in the same industry, Edward. Just because you're the boss, and I'm your assistant doesn't mean I don't know anything about the world of music," I turn and quirk an eyebrow at him. "Secondly, I read the plaque underneath."

He laughs briefly, and kisses me lightly on the lips. "Silly Isabella, I have no doubt in my mind that you know just as much about the world of music as I do. Perhaps even more."

"I studied music history in college you know. It was my minor. I've always loved music. I started playing piano when I was four and guitar when I was ten. It's always been a nice escape for me," I admit to him sheepishly as I hang my head.

"Hey now, none of that," he gently lifts my head up with a finger under my chin. "There's nothing to be embarrassed about. Music tends to be an escape for me as well."

Not wanting to get into too much detail about my musical abilities, and definitely not wanting to spill the Victoria secret, I wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him fervently. My hands weave into his hair, pulling him closer to me as I gently nip at his bottom lip.

"Mmmm, Bella…," he whispers as he opens his mouth for me. Our tongues meet and dance together in a passionate kiss. It isn't enough though; I need to feel more of him.

Gliding my hands over his chest, I gently push his tuxedo jacket over his shoulders, letting it drop to the floor. I move to the bowtie next, quickly untying it and draping it over the guitar before moving to his buttons.

Edward's breath hitches as I get the first few undone and my hands touch his bare chest. "Let me help you," he grunts, as he grabs his shirt in both hands and rips it open the rest of the way, buttons scattering across the room, as he sheds it from his body.

_Looks like you're not the only one desperate for some action._

He kisses me again as my hands trail all over his chest and back. My eyes follow my hands. His body looks and feels amazing, but I still want more.

Edward smiles against my lips and kisses me one last time before taking a step back and doing a little spin. "Like what you see?" he says cockily.

"Uh huh, I do, but I'd like to see even more," I say as I reach out for the waistband of his pants.

My actions are blocked by his hand. "Would you now?" he asks. He doesn't wait for my answer though; he just unbuttons his pants and pushes them down his long legs, along with his boxer briefs. He kicks them off into a corner and is now standing completely naked in front of me.

_Jesus Christ, he's fucking beautiful. _

His body could have been carved of stone; it was so perfectly sculpted. My gaze travels from the tips of his toes, up his strong legs, perfect six pack abs and chiseled chest and then back down his inked left arm until it rests on his rock hard dick. Instinctively, I lick my lips.

His hands twitch and he takes a step towards me. His lust filled eyes are zeroed in on the straps of my dress. I put a hand to his naked chest to stop him. I can tell what he's about to do by the evil glint in his eye. He plans to make good on his promise to rip the dress off of me. While that would be fucking amazing, I can't bring myself to let him physically rip the gorgeous gown that my two best friends made for me.

_Plus Alice will kill you if he did._

Yeah, that too.

Slowly I remove my arms from the straps of my dress. I can see the hunger in his eyes as I push the dress down and finally off of my body, leaving me standing in a simple black G-string and my silver heels.

Edward wastes no time in pulling my body to his and holding me closely, shoving his erection into my thigh. "Tsk tsk, Isabella, you're over dressed," he tells me as he rubs my ass and kisses my shoulder. His thumbs hook under the string of my panties and he slowly kisses me from my shoulder all the way down to my belly button. I moan loudly as his tongue flicks my nipple on its decent.

He smiles into my stomach as he sinks to his knees and continues his journey south. This time he kisses and licks down my stomach, my hips, down my thighs and all the way to my feet. His hands pull the tiny pair of underwear down, in the wake of his lips. I place my hands on his shoulders to steady myself as he lifts first one leg, then the other, in order to fully remove the offending garment.

"The heels can stay," he says as he leaves open mouthed kisses up my left leg, moving to the inside of my thigh as he gets closer to my wet center. He wastes no time diving in.

"Oh God, Edward," I moan as he slowly licks at my folds. My hands move from his shoulders and into his hair. Partly so that I don't fall down, but mostly so I can keep his head between my legs.

He gently flicks my clit with his tongue and inserts a finger deep into my core. "You are so wet for me, and you taste so fucking good," he breathes, never stopping his movements.

My hands grip his hair tighter as he moves his lips, tongue and finger faster. I shamelessly buck my hips into his face in my desperation for release.

"Mmmm, baby girl wants to come," he says and takes my clit fully into his mouth.

"GOD! YES! Make me come, please!" I yell. My insides are burning for release.

With a grunt he shoves in a second finger and furiously pumps into me. With one final flick of his tongue, I am sent over the edge, screaming his name as I ride wave after wave of my high.

Once the tremors have subsided, Edward removes his fingers and sits back on his heels. I sink down to the floor in front of him and grab his hand and place his fingers in my mouth, sucking my juices off him.

"Shit, Isabella, that's so fucking hot!" His eyes glaze over and his cock twitches slightly, begging for attention.

"Oh, you think your fingers in my mouth are hot?" I ask. I laugh as he nods his head. "I can think of something else in there that would be hotter."

I grasp his length in my hands and stroke it slowly. I keep rubbing up and down, palming the head on the upstrokes, squeezing the base on the way down. He whimpers lightly after a few moments.

"This just doesn't seem fair, now does it?" I purr in his ear. "You made me feel so good, can I repay the favor, Sir?"

His eyes darken with lust and I have my answer. Gently I push him back to lie on the floor. Leaning forward, I place a gentle kiss on the tip of his cock, my tongue darting out to lick the pre-cum. "Mmmm, so fucking delicious." I moan before taking his entire length in my eager mouth.

**EPOV**

Shit! Now it's my turn to grasp her hair to keep her between my legs.

"Damn, Isabella, your mouth feels so fucking good," I grunt as I guide her head at the pace I like.

She smiles around my cock and looks into my eyes. "It's so fucking hot when you look in my eyes as I fuck your face," I tell her and she hums in appreciation, the sensation going straight to my balls.

Removing me from her mouth, she licks up and down the shaft. "I've never tasted anything so yummy before. You taste so sweet, Edward, and a little spicy too," she says. Then she takes me in so deep I can feel myself hitting the back of her throat.

_Ffffffuuuucccckkkkk. _

And I'm done.

My orgasm is on the edge of its precarious cliff. I know I'm going to come any second now. "Isabella…" I moan. She takes me in deep again, kneading my balls with her hand.

"FUCK!" I pump my dick in her mouth as I tumble over the edge and shoot my load down her throat. She continues sucking until she's satisfied that every last drop has been swallowed.

Lifting her head up, she daintily wipes the corner of her mouth with her finger. "So fucking good, Edward," she sighs and lies down beside me. I immediately pull her to me, kissing her hard.

"That was the best fucking blow job I've ever had," I truthfully tell her, and kiss her again. "You feel free to do that any fucking time you feel like it."

I dive for her lips again, rolling on top of her naked body. I can already feel my erection coming back to life.

_God, I can't get enough of this woman!_

My hand kneads her breast as I continue to explore her mouth with my tongue. Her hands roam all over my body, gliding through my hair, caressing my shoulders and back and finally grabbing at my ass, trying to pull my body even closer to hers.

I kiss my way down her chin and neck down to her perfectly shaped right breast, gently sucking the nipple into my lips. I swear my already hard cock got even harder when I heard her moan at the contact. I take my time, getting to know her breast with my mouth before I move to greet her other one. I can't be ignoring the left one now can I? I gently bite down on the pebbled nub before licking the small mark I left away.

_I could lick her all damn night long and never tire of her squirms, moans or her taste!_

My hands roam lower down her body until I can palm her wet hot pussy. She's already dripping wet for me again. We moan together as I slip a single finger into her easily, pumping in and out a few times, before I take place it in my mouth to taste her juices once more.

"You're so wet and ready for me, Isabella. If it's alright with you, I am going to fuck you now." I position my cock at her wet entrance.

I'm just about to enter her when I hear, "Edward, stop..."

_What the fuck?_

Immediately I move to get off her body. It pains me to do so, but the lady said stop. I may have been called an asshole that uses women, but I sure as shit never made them do anything they didn't want to do. The last thing I want to do is force myself on Isabella.

"Edward, wait," she speaks again, placing one hand on my ass and one on my back to still me. "That didn't come out right."

I shoot her a confused look, but stay where I'm at.

"I appreciate you stopping at the first sign of the word, but shit, Edward, you could have let me finish what I was trying to say," she giggles at me and squeezes my ass. "I don't want to stop where this is going, but I do…"

With a grunt and push she manages to roll us both, straddling me in the process. My eyes widen in surprise briefly, before the lust takes them over again.

"I want to be in control. You are the boss man every other day, but now, it's _my _turn," she says, as she sinks onto my cock. We moan in unison.

"Ugghh, you're so tight, Isabella, so tight," I rasp, grasping onto her hips to keep her still for a moment. I'd really hate it if this didn't last more than a few minutes.

"It's all you, big boy," she hums as she starts rocking herself along my length. "So. Fucking. BIG!"

_Damn straight it is!_

Watching her ride me I lose the ability to give a damn if this lasted long or not. She looks fucking amazing, hands in her hair, head thrown back as she bounces up and down on top of me, chanting my name and something about a cowboy. I tighten the hold on her hips and thrust up to meet her.

"That's it baby! Make me your fucking cowboy," I slap her ass, "ride me, ride me HARD!"

"Soooo goooood, Edward…" she moans. "So, fucking GOOD!"

Just then her walls explode, sending waves of heat along my shaft as her orgasm hits. "That's it baby, uungh!" Watching her buck wildly is almost enough to send me plummeting over the edge with her. I thrust up into one more time and am overtaken by my own release, shooting my seed deep into her.

"BELLA!" I call out her name over and over, as she milks every last drop from me.

I wrap my arms around her sweaty body as she collapses on top of me, a panting mess. She kisses and licks at my throat. "That was the best sex I've ever had," she quietly confesses as her breathing returns to normal.

"Me too, baby, me too," I tell her, as I lightly stroke her long tresses.

We stay still for a few more moments, breathing quietly and absorbing the events that had just taken place. Neither quite ready to move just yet.

To be honest, even though we're lying on the floor, I am quite content where I am at. I've just had mind blowing sex with one of the most beautiful women I've ever met, and she managed to get me off not once, but _twice_, all within an hour.

_Yeah, she gets a gold star in my book. _

With a groan, Isabella lifts herself off me, gasping as my dick, which is still semi-hard by the way, exits her body.

_I know Isabella, I know. I don't want you to get up either._

I reach to pull her back down to me, but she shakes her head. "I need to go clean up a bit," she says, bending to pick up my dress shirt and heading towards the bedroom and into the restroom.

As I wait for her to come back I think about how incredibly lucky I am right now. Never, in all of my twenty seven years, did I think I would feel this way. I never I would be capable of letting someone get so close.

I've always been kind of closed off and kept to myself. We moved around quite a bit when I was young. My mother was a well-known concert pianist and she would often work with one orchestra or another for a year or so at a time. She taught me to play piano starting at age three. When I was older, I took up other instruments as well. First it was the violin, then the saxophone. When I got into middle school, I took up guitar. I was good at what I did, but at the same time, my music took up a lot of my time. I never really took the time to make many friends. I never saw the point, knowing we would be moving within a year or so. Besides, my music kept me pretty busy.

During that time, I never really allowed myself to get close to anyone, not even when I went away to college. I never had close friends, and certainly never had girlfriends. Don't get me wrong, I _had_ plenty of women. Music nerd or not, I still had game. I dated a few women in college, but never for more than a month at a time, and never did I call any of them my girlfriend. On top of that, I didn't kiss them on the lips either, nor did I allow them to sleep in my bed. They didn't seem to mind. I never had the desire to kiss anyone on the lips before, until this afternoon when Isabella and I practically attacked each other at the office.

I don't even know how that happened. One second I see her rushing from the elevator, the next she's crashing into me, again. Then all of the sudden we were kissing. And I didn't mind that one little bit. In fact, I never wanted to stop kissing her.

_I want her to be mine. All mine._

I am startled out of my thoughts by a cold hand on my shoulder. "Edward? Are you okay? You're just staring off into space," Isabella says, as she kneels down in front of me. She places her palm on my cheek.

"I'm good, Bella, I'm good," I smile back at her and turn my head to kiss the hand on my face.

"Come on, let's go to bed," I say, finding that I _want_ to share the bed with her. And while this should scare me, I can't honestly say it does.

She holds her hands out to me and helps me stand. I notice she's wearing my dress shirt. Most of the buttons are missing, but it's not torn like I thought it had been. The hem barely covers her ass and it's turning me on again…big time.

I follow her into the bedroom, fully intending of ripping the shirt of her body now, but stop when I see her yawn wide. I can't help but smile. She's so damn cute. I decide to let her get her sleep; we always have tomorrow.

_At least I hope we do. _

We pull the covers back and get into the king size bed. I wonder briefly if I will feel awkward with her sleeping next to me.

As I settle into my pillows, Isabella scoots over and snuggles into my side. I can't help but put my arm around her and allow her to settle her head on my shoulder. It feels like the most natural position in the world. She drapes her small arm over my chest and we both fall asleep.

**BPOV**

I look at myself in the mirror of beautifully decorated bathroom. My hair is a tattered mess, make-up is smudged under my eyes and my entire body is slightly flushed. I could be the poster child for mind-blowing sex.

I take care of my business and put on Edward's shirt, buttoning it as best as I can. I can't help but to pull the collar up to my nose and inhale deeply. It has that woodsy, fresh scent that is all man, all him. I smile at the thought of taking the shirt with me when I go home. It'll make a nice new pillowcase.

I panic slightly at the thought of going home. I've never done anything like this before. I mean, yeah, I've had sex before, but never on a first date, and certainly never with my boss. I've also not been in this particular situation, having sex with someone who isn't defined as a boyfriend. I have no clue if I'm supposed to stay, or if he expects me to leave.

_I hope he wants me to stay!_

Sighing to myself, I wash my face and try to smooth down the mess that is my hair. I give up after a few minutes; it'll just have to do. I rinse my mouth out with some Scope I see on the counter and then wash my hands. Taking one last glance in the mirror, I slowly walk out.

I was shocked to see that the bedroom was empty; I suppose part of me had expected him to come to the bed, but he's not there and it seems the whole suite is quiet. I tiptoe back into the living area, not really knowing what I'd find, though I suspected he may have fallen asleep on the floor.

I don't find a sleeping Edward though. He's still on the floor, staring up at the ceiling, hands behind his head. He seems lost in thought, and has a slightly pained look contorting the beautiful features of his face.

"Edward?" I call out when I'm close. When he doesn't move or respond, I kneel down to him and place my hand on his shoulder and try again.

"Edward? Are you okay? You're just staring off into space." I gently say, placing a hand on his cheek.

He startles slightly, but tells me he's good and suggests going to bed. Once we're there I can't help but snuggle up to him. He's so warm and smells so good.

Briefly I wonder if I'm making the biggest mistake of my life. He _is _my boss after all. I have no clue what the company policy is on interoffice dating, but I'm sure our relationship would be frowned upon. Hell, I don't even know if what _this _is. Is it just a date that ended in hot sex? Is it the beginning of something more? Does Edward think it was a mistake?

As I place my head on his shoulder and put my arm over his chest, I lose the ability to really care about any of those thoughts. This feels too good, and I just want to enjoy it for as long as I can. Mistake or not, right here and right now, this feels right. I let that thought drift through my subconscious as I fall into a deep slumber.

* * *

><p><strong>End Notes:<strong>

**Yay! They did the dirty! Hope you all liked it! I must admit, I have been worried about how this chapter turned out! We also get inside Edward's head a little more, seeing a little bit of what makes him tick. We'll see a little bit more into Bella's mind as well soon, and we'll also see Victoria return in a few chapters. But, for now we're going to let Edward and Bella have some time together! **

**I am going to be trying to update every Friday! So far, so good! The beta already has the next two chapters, so mark your calendars! **

**Hope you all liked the update! Leave me some review love! **

**There aren't any rec's this week I couldn't narrow it down! But if you have something you'd like to see pimped out here, let me know in a review. (Please, leave an actual review- not just the name of a fic you want rec'd) Just know that if I haven't read it then I won't rec it until I do! ;-) You can also suggest rec's to me on twitter. Find me there, I'm RobinsFF there as well (with the in front of course!)**

**Until next Friday... **

**Robin**


	9. Chapter 9

**Diclaimer: I own nothing. Twilight's characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. I do not own any songs/lyrics/poems that may be used. They belong to their respective writers or artists. No copyright infringement is intended. **

**Big thank you to TheUnderStudy for being the wonderful beta and friend that she is! **

**When we left chapter 8, Bella and Edward had done the dirty! Finally! Let us now continue:**

* * *

><p>Chapter 9<p>

**BPOV**

_I'm running. I'm running so fast and I can't catch up to her. I can't seem to reach the beautiful, shimmery being that's floating away from me._

"_Mommy! Mommy don't leave me!" I scream to the woman's back over and over again. _

_I can't see her face as she turns around. All I see is a billow of brown wavy hair, so much like my own. "I can't… I can't stay. You're just not good enough. You lied to me; they lied to me. Everyone has lied to me. I've got to go," a melodious voice says before she turns and glides off into the distance._

_I cry out at her again, "Mommy! I need you! Please don't leave me!" _

_I run even harder, but I can't seem to get any closer to the apparition that is so close, yet so far away. I reach a hand out to try and reach her, but my arms just aren't long enough._

_She stops and turns once more. But this time I don't see the faceless ghost I've come to know as my mother. This time the ghost has a face, the most beautiful face I've ever seen, with piercing green eyes. Edward's._

"_Isabella, I can't stay with you. You've taken so much, and you lied. You lied to me, Bella." He says. _

_I fall to my knees and wrap my arms around my front, feeling as though I've been punched in the stomach. "Edward! You can't leave me too! Don't go! Please, don't go!" I scream at him. _

_The Edward faced ghost moves to me, and glides a foggy hand across my cheek in a caress that is impossible to feel. "You took my love Isabella, you took it shamelessly and then lied to me. I can't stay. It's best if I go. Please, let me go."_

_I scream his name as he disappears into the darkness._

"Isabella! Isabella! Wake up!" I hear the ghost calling my name.

"Edward, don't leave me," I mumble once more, as I feel strong hands shaking my shoulders gently.

"Isabella, you're having a bad dream. Please wake up, baby. I'm here. I'm not leaving," he coos in my ear. I can feel him gently stroking my hair, moving it from my face.

Slowly my eyes open and adjust to the light shining through the window.

My breathing is still accelerated and I'm covered in a fine sheen of sweat. I look to my side and see Edward, panic and fear painted on his face.

"Hi," I whisper.

"Hi," he says back, running his hand through his hair. "Are you alright? You were screaming my name over and over. At first, I thought you were having dirty dreams about me, until you screamed for me to not leave you."

"Shit," I breathe. "I'm sorry, Edward, I didn't mean to wake you."

"Hey now, none of that is necessary," he pulls me into his arms and continues. "You sounded so scared. Do you want to tell me about it?"

Silently, I shake my head no. This is not a conversation I want to have this morning. Besides, I'm not one hundred percent sure what Edward's appearance in my nightmare means. I've been having the same bad dream for years and, until now, it has never changed.

"I need to shower," I quietly tell him. I don't want to leave the warmth of the bed or his arms, but I feel gross and the water will help ease the remaining tension from the horrible dream.

"Sure thing, babe," he replies, placing a light kiss on my temple as he helps me stand. "I'll call and order some breakfast for us."

I take my time in the shower. As I lather the soap, I briefly think about the fundraiser and wonder if I won the auction for the picnic with the orphanage kids. I remember telling Edward a little bit about why I placed my bid. I told him that I understood what it meant to be unwanted, even though I wasn't an orphan myself. I guess I'll have to explain that to him one of these days.

I wasn't even a year old when my mother walked out the door, leaving my father to raise me alone. She said she was going to the store for milk, but then she never came home. To this day I have no idea why. No one has ever offered an explanation and I learned from an early age that Charlie wasn't going to give me any answers to the questions that constantly roamed my mind. I'm not even sure he knows the answers.

I grew up like a normal kid I suppose. Charlie did the best he could, providing me with all the necessities. I had a roof over my head, food on the table, a decent education and a father's love, even if he didn't overtly show it. He always supported me in whatever venture I set out on, be it a bake sale, playing my instruments and even trying to sing. He never once told me I wouldn't be able to accomplish whatever goal I had set for myself.

He was a good father, still is actually. While he never answered the questions about why my mother left, he did constantly tell me that it wasn't my fault she left. But deep down, I have always harbored the guilt that it _was_ somehow my fault. In fact, I've been told the nightmare is a manifestation of this guilt.

_Yeah, I've been to a shrink, so what? _

Logically, I realize I was only a helpless baby when Renee left, and there was no way I could have caused her do such a thing. But at the same time, I can't imagine it _not_ being my fault. Surely if Charlie had done something to make her leave she would have taken me with her. Right? What mother leaves their baby behind? None that I can think of, except for a mother that doesn't want her child.

But like I said, my childhood didn't suck. Charlie supported me and cared for me. Plus, I had Rose and Alice with me from the time that we were little girls. Their moms took up the mothering role in my life. They were the ones who took me shopping for my first training bra, the ones I went to when my period first started, and the ones I cried to when I lost my virginity to Mike Newton.

_Ugh. Let's not go there right now._

I can't honestly say that I ever felt shorted for not having my own mother around. In fact, most of the time, I felt as if I was lucky. I may not have known my birth mom; but instead I had the unconditional love and support from not only my dad, but that of my best friends' mothers as well.

Sighing, I turn off the shower and grab a towel from the rack and slowly dry my body off. I slip into the plush robe that hangs on the door, frowning as I realize that the only clothing I have with me is the dress I wore last night. I do not look forward to doing the walk of shame through this beautiful hotel's lobby in that beautiful gown.

Looking around the bathroom I spy Edward's toiletry bag. I should feel bad about going through it, but I don't. I dig around until I find what I'm looking for, a hair brush.

Once I tame the mess on my head and rinse my mouth with the Scope, I feel ready to face Edward again. I just hope he doesn't ask any more questions about the nightmare. I'll tell him one of these days, about Renee and the dreams, but today is certainly not the day.

Opening the door, I immediately notice that Edward is no longer in bed. The covers have been pulled back up to the pillows, and there is a shopping bag sitting at the foot of the bed. A single red rose lies beside it, along with a note.

Smiling, I walk over and lift the rose to my face, inhaling its sultry scent. I put it down and grab the note. My smile widens as I read what is written in Edward's perfect block letters:

_Isabella,_

_As I called room service this morning, I noticed your dress in a heap on the floor and realized you don't have anything else to wear. I hope you don't mind, but I took the liberty of having something sent up from one of the shops in the lobby. Hope you like it!_

_xoxo_

_Edward_

_PS: I had an amazing time last night!_

My heart swoons. I can hardly believe how generous and courteous he is! Normal guys don't do this shit. In fact, most guys I know would have called for a cab and kicked me out last night. But not Edward.

I reach inside the bag and pull out a short, pale blue dress with three quarter-length sleeves. There's also a fresh pair of underwear, a thong no less, a bra, in the correct size, and a pair of white wedge sandals, also in the correct size.

There's a knock on the door as I am strapping the sandals to my feet. "Isabella, can I come in?" Edward asks tentatively, as he stands in the doorway.

"Of course you can, Edward," I say and stand, giving him a little twirl. His face lights up, presumably because the clothes fit. "Thank you, for the clothing. I really wasn't looking forward to walking out of here in a ball gown in the middle of the day!"

He brushes my hair off my face and kisses my forehead, "You're welcome, Isabella. You look stunning in blue. Breakfast is here. Are you hungry?"

My stomach grumbles before I can answer, making us both laugh.

"I'll take that as a yes," he laughs, taking my hand and leading me out of the room.

**EPOV**

Bella is absolutely stunning in the simple blue dress that had been sent up. I felt bad that she didn't have any clean clothes to put on after her shower, so I took a chance and called down to the concierge, Mr. Jenks. He laughed, and asked me to describe her and to see if I could get a size from the tag on her dress. I got frustrated when I couldn't find the tag anywhere. He just laughed and said to leave it to him. Fifteen minutes later he was at the door, bag in hand.

_I must remember to slip him an extra-large tip later._

We ate breakfast together in silence. I would be lying if I said it was a completely comfortable one. I still want to know about the nightmare she had. I want to ask her more about it, but I don't think she is up for that.

I am also nervous as hell because I've never experienced "the morning after" with a woman before. I am a little unsure of what to do, but so far I think I'm doing alright. I really want to ask her to spend the day with me, but I worry I might be out of line.

_You'll never know if you don't ask her dumbass. _

Deciding the voice in my head is right, I take the plunge. "So, Bella, did you have any big plans for today?" I start.

She lightly chuckled, "Edward, what did you just call me?"

I'm confused now. I have no clue what she's getting at. "I called you your name, Bella."

She laughs again.

"What's so funny?" I'm not getting this joke, and I'm not sure I like being laughed at by her.

"Nothing, it's not really funny. You've just haven't called me that before. It's always been, Ms. Swan or Isabella. But never just Bella," she tells me with a smile. "I think I like it."

I laugh with her. I never noticed that I always call her by her proper name before, and I tell her so.

"It's okay, Edward. You can call me whatever you like. But I must admit, when you say 'Isabella' with your accent, it sends tingles down my body."

"Accent? What accent? I don't have an accent," I reply defensively, completely not picking up on the second part of her statement.

"Yes, Edward, you do. You just used it. You have a very subtle British accent. It doesn't present itself often, but when it does…," she trails off and licks her lips.

"When it does… then what? I know there's more to that, Bella," I smirk at her. "I can read you like an open book."

"When you speak with your accent, I feel like I'll need a new pair of panties by the time you're done talking," she hesitantly says, blushing a beautiful shade of pink.

I smile at that. I hadn't realized I had picked up an accent while I lived in London. Yet, if it makes Bella wet for me, then I'll definitely take it! I'll definitely be _using_ that to my advantage as well!

"So, I asked you a question that has yet to be answered," I prod gently. I still want to know if she'll spend the day with me.

_And maybe the night too._

"Well, Edward, the answer is no. I don't have any big plans for the day." I smile big and start to say something but she quickly interrupts. "But, I do have to check in with my roommates soon."

I can deal with that.

"Well, since I'm new to town, maybe you can give me the grand tour?" I inquire. Sure, I'm not _really_ new to town; I did spend most of my childhood here, but still, things change. Besides, I haven't been around Seattle as an adult much.

Unfortunately, Bella calls me on my bullshit. "Edward, really? New in town?" she raises an eyebrow.

I can't help but to grin widely and shrug my shoulders.

"Fine, we'll explore the town today. But, no complaining about where we go or what we do. And we're going to my condo first, deal?"

"Deal," I agree.

I can't wait to spend the day with Isabella. I could care less what we do; I just want to spend time with _her._

"Well? What are you waiting for? Go get dressed so we can leave!"

Laughing, I walk into the bedroom to quickly shower and change. Within an hour we're pulling up to Bella's building, and my nerves have returned.

I'm not nervous of being around Bella, but I'm nervous about her roommates, whom I know are her best friends in the whole wide world. I know I met them briefly last night, but somehow, I feel as if I'm walking into the lion's den. I know that she will seek approval from these two and I hate to think of what it could mean if they didn't like me.

Sensing my fear, she tells me about them on the drive. She tells me about Alice and her budding fashion career. She mentions that Rose was a professional dancer, and that she runs her own studio now. She tells me about how they've been friends since they were practically in diapers.

I envy that about her. I don't have any close friends like that. We moved around a lot when I was younger. We didn't settle down until we moved to Seattle. I was in middle school at the time. That was when my mother decided to retire from playing professionally, and took over as the music teacher at my school.

I spent so much time on my music and studies that I never had time for close friends. I was happy though, and I never felt unfulfilled. I was always working hard at achieving some new goal. I suppose that's how I managed to graduate college in only two and a half years, and how I managed to land a job right out of school at Vamp Records. Working in music has always been my goal and I like to think I managed to do pretty damn good with that one.

I managed to become the youngest Junior Vice President in Vamp Records history at the young age of twenty three. That was when they sent me to the London offices. I was second in charge there, and now, four years later, I'm a Senior Vice President and run the entire Seattle office. I'm proud of my accomplishments, but spending time with Bella is making me realize that maybe I've been missing out on something.

_You never felt like that until you met her. _

"You coming?" I hear Bella ask, effectively removing me from my thoughts. I glance around and realize I've parked in front of her building.

"You okay there? You were a million miles away." She gently strokes a stray lock of hair away from my face.

I pick up her tiny hand in mine and place a kiss on the knuckles. "I'm good, let's go."

She smiles and opens her door. Before she exits the car though the turns to me, "Edward, you _will_ tell me later what you were thinking about."

I smile at her and simply nod my head. I know I'll tell her, I just don't know when.

A few moments later, we're on her floor. Bella pauses as we approach the door. She turns to me with an odd look on her face. She looks frightened, anxious and happy all at the same time. "I'm sorry. Please don't hate me."

She seems as if she wants to say more, explain what she's said, but she doesn't have the chance. The door is opened from the other side quickly, throwing Bella off balance. I reach out and steady her just in time.

"ROSE! What the hell?" she yells once she's steady on her feet. "Can't you wait for two fucking seconds for me to open the door?"

I turn my attention to the woman who answered the door. She's a beautiful blond, with long legs and a practically perfect body. There's a shorter woman, with spiky black hair standing next to her. I know I met them both last night, but I was so excited to get Bella that I didn't pay much attention to these two.

Now that I have the chance to take a good look, I realize they both look somewhat familiar. I can't place where I've seen them before. Deciding to let it go, I reach my hand out instead. "Alice, Rose, it's nice to see you again."

"Edward," Rose says, moving out of the way so Bella and I can enter.

Bella hands the dress to Alice on the way in and whispers something in her ear that makes her laugh. "Edward, you're a very lucky man," the pixie size girl says to me on her way past me.

"Damn Skippy, I'm the luckiest motherfucker in the world right now," I respond, pulling Bella close to my side.

The girls ooh and aah over what I said and soon we're all seated on the sofa with coffees. Bella tells them about the fundraiser. I tell them about how Bella was the most beautiful woman there. I earn another round of gushing, as well as a peck on the cheek from my girl. I love the attention, but honestly, it was the truth.

This whole meeting the best friends thing isn't so bad and I'm actually enjoying myself. However, I still want Bella all to myself, so after about an hour, I nudge her with my knee. "We should probably get going, if you're going to guide me around Seattle today."

"Sure, just let me go freshen up a bit," she says, standing and heading towards what I assume to be her room.

Alice and Rose exchange a glance at each other, and then at me. "We'll be right back," they say in unison, as they bounce off the couch and head to the same door Bella just walked through.

I laugh gently to myself. I may be a dude, but I know what it means when all the girls go off together. I go pour myself another cup of coffee and settle at the table with the Sunday paper. I have a feeling it's going to be a while before the three come back.

**BPOV**

Three.

Two.

One.

And in enter the BFFs!

I giggle to myself. I knew they wouldn't be able to leave me alone for more than a few seconds.

"Wait! Before you start, Edward and I do have plans for the day, and I don't want him to have to wait all morning before we can leave. I promise I will give you all the details… later," I tell them before the questions can start flying.

"Fine," they both say with pouts.

"Oh stop it! Fine, I'll give you a little something," I cave. I can't help it. They're my best friends and honestly, I want to tell them as much as they want to hear. "You can each ask one question."

Alice starts first, "Did you have sex with him?"

I roll my eyes at her. "No, we played checkers all night long," I joke with her.

"Come on, Bella! Be serious," she scolds.

"Yes, Alice, we had sex. We had sex and it was fucking fantastic," I tell her. She squeals in delight, clapping her hands.

"Rose, what's your question?" I ask, as I start brushing my hair.

She taps her perfectly manicured finger on her chin for a moment. "Hmmm, what to ask. I know you'll tell us all about Edward later. What I really want to know, what are you going to tell him about Victoria?"

_Damn-it! _

"Well, damn. You know how to bring a girl down, Rose," I huff. I so don't want to go there right now. Last night was perfect. It was just Edward and I. I didn't even think about Victoria once, nor did he mention her.

"I don't know, Rose. I did tell him that I would give him her number. I have no clue what to tell him about that now," I frown.

"Here," Rose says and hands me a shopping bag.

I reach in and pull out a shiny new iPhone. "What's this?"

"That, my dear friend, is Victoria's new phone," she answers, looking at me like I should have known that.

"Oh my God! Rose! How did you manage to do this?" Seriously. I have no clue; I didn't think you could get iPhones with a prepaid package.

"It was no big deal. I went to the AT&T store and started talking to a really nice sales guy about prepaid phones. He showed me a lot of them, but they were all crappy. I asked about getting an iPhone prepaid, he originally said they can't do that but…"

I raise my eyebrows at her, and look to Alice. She shrugs her shoulders, having no clue what Rose did at the phone store.

"But… what, Rose?" I encourage her to continue.

"Well, I sort of promised I'd go out with him if he would pull some strings on that one. He did. So now you have a prepaid iPhone and I have a date on Friday!"

I hug her tightly. "Thank you so much, Rose!"

"It's no biggie. Here, let me help you," she says, taking the brush away from me. Alice nods her head and starts working on my make-up.

I can't help the big smile that spreads across my face. I have the most wonderful friends in the world.

Once I'm dolled up, I hug them both again.

"Okay, I'm going to leave this phone here," I say, handing the iPhone to Alice. "Text my phone in a bit so I have the number, please."

"Sure thing, Bella," Alice says.

I turn to open the door when I hear Rose. "Um, Bella. I have something else to tell you, something concerning Victoria," her voice waves slightly, as if she's worried about what she wants to tell me.

"Yes, Rose? What is it?" I have a sinking feeling she's going to ask me to sing again, but I try to be patient and listen to her before I jump to conclusions.

"Um, you see, Emmett, the guy from the phone store, he uh, sort of has a band, and they're performing tomorrow night. They, um, need a singer to fill in," she says, looking down at her toes. "I didn't tell him yes or no, or even anything about Victoria really. Just that I had a friend who won a contest last weekend and that I'd ask."

I sigh and look at my friend. It's not like her to offer to help someone like that, even if they did help her first. She has a hopeful, but somewhat remorseful look upon her face.

"You really like this guy don't you?" I question.

"I do, Bella. He's funny, cute, and we just seemed to click you know?"

"What kind of stuff do they sing? Is it original stuff? Or are they a cover band? If it's a cover band, then fine. I'll probably know everything they play then," I tell my friend, who is now jumping up and down.

"Oh Bella! Thank you! They're a cover band, most of what he told me they play we listen to anyways. Thank you!" She pulls me into a huge hug.

"No problem. I'll be home by five tomorrow. Just make sure everything is ready to go," I say and leave the room to find Edward.

As I walk into the kitchen area, I spy him sitting at the table, completely absorbed in the Sunday paper. I wrap my arms around his neck, and kiss him on the temple. "Anything good in there today?"

"Why yes, there is," he says, reaching his hand up to rub my arms. "There's an interesting picture on the cover of the Social page."

"Is there now?" I place my chin on his shoulder, curious as to what could be so interesting.

Flipping through the paper, he finds the correct page. "Here it is," he breathes, smoothing the page out on the table.

I gasp out loud. Splashed across the front page of the section is a rather large photo of Edward and I dancing at the fundraiser last night. In the picture, I have an arm draped around his shoulder; he is holding my other hand in his against his chest. His other arm is wrapped around my waist, pulling me close. We are gazing into each other's eyes with very content smiles on our lips. The caption reads "Vamp Records Vice President dances with date at Music and Me fundraiser."

I skim through the article quickly and learn the fundraiser earned the foundation almost double of what their goal was. Glancing down at the end, I see a list of the items that had been auctioned, as well as the winning bid amount. I quickly find the picnic in the park one, and am both happy and sad to see that my bid won. I'm happy because I'm glad I won. But sad, because I know mine was the only bid.

"Edward, I won!" I tell him. "I get to have the picnic with the kids! I can't wait!"

"That's great, babe! I'm sure they'll have a wonderful time with you," he tells me with a smile.

I read through the other bids, scoffing at the $1,500 winning bid on one of the pet-spa packages. Seriously, that much for a doggy spa? That's just a waste of perfectly good money, if you ask me.

As I finish reading the rest of the list, one obscenely large bid jumps out at me. "Someone bid $10,000 for a spa weekend for two? For real? Who would drop that kind of money for that?" I wonder out loud.

"It's for a good cause," I hear Edward say quietly. His cheeks are flushed and he seems embarrassed.

"Yes, it is. But I still don't get it. It's like someone was just flaunting what they have," I say, standing up straight.

Edward's cheeks turn from pink to red. "I don't flaunt my wealth," he grunts out, crossing his arms over his chest. His tone holds a mix of anger, sadness and petulance.

"Edward? Did you place that bid?" I have to know. There's no other reason for him to be reacting like this.

"Yeah, I did. So what?" He sticks his chin out slightly.

"So, nothing, that was very generous of you," I kiss him on the cheek. I don't want him to feel bad for my comments, so I add, "For the record, I know you don't flaunt your wealth."

"Thanks," he sighs, running a hand through his hair. "I don't normally show off like that, but, well… I wanted to do something nice. For you."

I'm shocked. We've barely known each other for a week, and here he is spending that kind of money on me? I want to be put off by such an outrageous gesture, but I can't be. It's just too damn sweet. Plus, deep down, I really like that he did it.

"Edward," I say to him, waiting until he turns to face me before continuing. "Thank you, no one's ever done anything so nice for me before."

He smiles.

"Come on, big spender. Let's get out of here," I hold my hand out to him.

"Let's," he takes my hand.

Without a glance back we head out to enjoy the rest of the weekend together.

* * *

><p><strong>End Note<strong>

**Not too many exciting things this week, but we do get another peek into Edward's past. Are you surprised? He's not actually British! He just picked up a few things during his time in Jolly ol' England. **

**We have an interesting chapter coming up next! And we get to see Victoria pretty soon again as well! I won't tell you what happens, but oh man! You don't want to miss out! **

**A big thanks to all who have read and reviewed and added Victoria's Secret to your alerts! This story would be nothing without all of you! **

**If you want the chance to help develop the story, follow me on twitter (at)RobinsFF I often ask opinions of my followers for certain situations these two could get into! If you want a follow back just say "Hi" and let me know! **

**I appreciate any and all feed back I get! Good, bad- you can leave out the ugly. LOL I do my best to respond to everyone! **

**Until next week...**

**~Robin~**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight. I do not own any songs or lyrics that may be used. They all belong to other people. No copyright infringement is intended. **

**I hope you all liked the last few chapters! I've told you all before though, there will be bumps in the road. We're about to hit the first one! It's only a small one though. Don't want to throw too much at you at once!**

**Big thanks to TheUnderStudy for being my beta! I heart her! She's amazing and makes my story sparkle! ;-) **

**Last time we saw Edward and Bella they were about to spend Sunday together! Let's see what happens next:**

* * *

><p>Chapter 10<p>

**EPOV**

_Today is going to be a great day!_

I am floating on cloud nine. It's Monday morning and I'm about to head to work. For once, I can't wait to get there. It's only because I know that Bella will be there.

We had a wonderful day yesterday. Bella took me down to the Pike Place Market where we spent the day walking around, sampling foods from local vendors and talking, getting to know each other better. And of course we shopped. She even let me buy her a scarf. I couldn't help myself. She was trying it on and it was simply stunning on her. It was made from a blood red silk which contrasted her pale skin beautifully. As she wrapped the fabric around her neck I could only think of using it to tie her up, so I bought it. Hopefully I'll get the chance to play that little fantasy out.

Later on we had a nice dinner on the water's edge and strolled around the bay hand in hand. We literally spent all day together. I didn't bring her back home until well after dark and I couldn't have been happier about that if I tried. Well, unless she had stayed the night again.

_I can't wait to see her!_

With a huge smile on my face, I head out to work.

The moment I take my first step into the office building my heart starts racing in anticipation of seeing Bella. I had stopped to get coffee for her before coming in. She mentioned she was a sucker for a Starbuck's vanilla latte yesterday. And well, I'm becoming a sucker for her, so I got her one.

My smile fades as I approach my office. Bella's not here. I look around quickly and don't see her purse or coat; no sign that she's been here yet. Frowning, I set the coffee on her desk and walk into my office.

_Where is she?_

I take off my suit jacket and hang it up before I sit at my desk. Glancing at my watch I realize, that Bella is not actually late. In fact, I am half an hour earlier than normal. I must have been so absorbed with getting to see her again that I hadn't paid any attention to the actual time until now.

_You are lame, Cullen. Getting all worked up over seeing a girl, who you last saw less than twelve hours ago. _

Before I have time to dwell on my thoughts, the door opens and Bella walks in quickly, a stack of papers in one arm and a steaming mug of tea in the other. She knows me so well.

"Bella," I breathe out quietly. I feel a huge smile settle onto my face.

She smiles at me, but quickly frowns. "Mr. Cullen, good morning," she clips, placing the tea and papers on my desk. She runs through my schedule for the day before turning to leave. I can't help but notice there's something off about her. She's not looking me in the eye and her tone of voice is practically arctic. This isn't the Bella I spent the weekend with and it's definitely not the Isabella I know to be my assistant. This woman is detached, cold and generally just in a bad mood.

"Bella, wait," I call after her. "What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing is wrong with me, Mr. Cullen, I'm fine," she says coolly, not even bothering to turn around to face me. She closes the door behind her as she leaves.

Alight, something is definitely wrong, and for the life of me I can't think of what that could be. Shaking my head, I decide to let it go, figuring we all have bad days. I assume if anything is truly wrong, she'll tell me. But I can't quiet the voice in my head that's telling me that when a woman says "I'm fine" they're usually anything but.

_God, I hope she doesn't regret this weekend._

I loosen my tie, take a sip of my tea and look at the stack of papers that had been left on my desk. There's a bright orange post it note stuck to the top page with a message from Bella.

_E- Here's is Victoria's phone number, as promised. _

A brief smile graces my lips as I remove the note and look it over. I fight the urge to call immediately as I place it on my desk phone. It's too early to call just yet. I'll wait until after lunchtime.

I pull the first few sheets off the big stack and with a longing glance towards the door, I get to work. I try my hardest to get through the stack, but I can't focus. I find myself worrying about the most beautiful girl in the world, who is sitting on the other side, even though I'm trying not to.

_What the hell is her problem today?_

I make a decision to do my best to drop it. The more I think about it, the worse I feel. If I dwell on the subject I know I'll end up blaming myself for her bad day, and I'm not entirely sure if it's my fault. For all I know she's PMSing or something.

After a while, I manage to get some work done, but Bella's attitude hasn't changed throughout the morning. To be honest, it is starting to wear me thin. The whole morning has been filled with the same short and clipped conversations with Bella. She isn't being rude, but she isn't exactly polite either. She seems as if she can't wait to get away from me when we're in the same room. She still refuses to make eye contact and every time I try to ask her something personal or say something sweet, which admittedly was quite a bit, she changes the topic. Plus, she's shrugging off every tiny touch I place on her and not once does she call me 'Edward' nor did she accept my invitation to lunch.

I sigh. She obviously doesn't want anything to do with me. I have no clue why, but I know I'm not misreading her silent signals.

Feeling hurt and rejected I head out around noon for my lunch hour. As I get to my car I decide to cut my day short instead and head back to the hotel. I don't even call Bella personally to tell her, I simply email her from my phone to let he know I was going to be gone for the rest of the day and to reschedule any appointments I had.

_Wuss. You'll never know what's wrong if you run away from her. _

The nagging voice in my head is wrong today. I _have _tried to figure her out, it didn't work. She's pushing _me _away. How else can I find out what's wrong with her if she won't tell me? The whole situation is a fucking mess, and I am angry that I don't have the ability to fix it. So instead of making a bad situation worse, I simple removed myself from it and went home.

**BPOV**

I went to bed last night happy, elated and satisfied. Only to wake feeling as if everything Edward and I did these past two days was just plain wrong.

I'm not saying I didn't have a good weekend. I can't recall ever having a better time with a man. Ever. We danced on Saturday and had the most intense sex that night then spent all day Sunday just hanging out and having a good time. I couldn't have planned a better weekend for myself if I tried.

I wasn't even plagued by my normal nightmare Sunday night. Instead my dreams were filled with Edward lying naked in my bed, Edward naked on a beach, and Edward's naked body on top of mine. I finally dreamed of Edward and I in a church, on our wedding day. I was walking down the aisle in a beautiful white dress, but had to stop halfway down to answer a business call for him. By the time I got to him, we were transported to the office, but we were both in our wedding clothes. It was odd, to say the least.

I woke up from that dream thoroughly freaked out. The man I spent the past two days screwing, kissing, and dreaming about is my _boss_. I can't date him. Not only is he my boss but he's a man with a certain reputation. He's not the dating sort. He's known to be a love'em and leave'em kind of guy. Suddenly I don't feel so great about the whole situation.

Sighing, I throw the covers off and get out of bed. Today is going to be hard. I know what I have to do. I have to shut out Edward. I can be his assistant, but thinking I can be anything more is just ridiculous. It would never work. No matter how bad I'd want it to.

**xoxoxoxox**

My morning is shit. I know I should talk to Edward about my concerns and issues, but I can't bring myself to do so. Instead I've managed to erect a stone wall between the two of us. I can't bear to look him in the eye or touch me. I can tell my 'Ice Queen' demeanor is hurting him, but I just don't know what else to do.

_Way to be a passive aggressive bitch, Bella._

My heart broke when he slumped off to go to lunch. He had asked me to join and I rudely denied his request by saying something along the lines of "some of us have _real_ work to do." The saddened look on his face told me more than he could ever know. It pains me to see him looking like that because of me. I feel horrible about that. It was never my intention to hurt him like that. Sighing to myself after he's gone I realize what a huge mistake I've made. I've handled, or not handled, this all wrong. It's time to put on the big girl panties and just tell him what's going on.

An hour later I'm slouching back in my chair, frowning at my computer. I've been sitting here for my entire lunch hour waiting to talk to Edward. My eyes are focused on the entry way and I haven't moved. I don't do any work and I refused to leave my desk so I wouldn't miss him when he came back in. It's now one o'clock in the afternoon and he hasn't returned yet.

_He's probably mad at you by now; you shouldn't have been a bitch to him, you should have talked to him and you really should have just gone with him to lunch when he asked._

Yeah. I know all of this. I'm a horrible person.

Sighing, I go over what I want to tell him again. I want to tell him that I know I have been nothing but a big time bitch to him today. I want to tell him that it's not that I don't like him or that I don't want to be all kissy face, touchy feely with him and what not, it's just that we're at work. And the cold hard truth of the matter hit me this morning… he's my boss and deep down, I know that what we've done all weekend was wrong and probably should have never happened.

I want to remind him that I'm feeling as if we're not supposed to dating. Let alone kissing, sucking, fucking and spending the entire weekend together as a couple. I'm not even sure if we're even _allowed_ to be dating. I'm pretty sure there's something in the corporate policies that says something along those lines.

I need to tell him that I'm _not_ trying to convey that I didn't enjoy every last minute of my weekend. I did enjoy it, very much so. I enjoyed every kiss, lick and longing look he gave me. I'm just freaking out about it all.

He needs to be told about the looks I've been getting from the other secretaries and assistants today. They aren't helping things much, even though I'm sure it's because they all saw the picture of Edward and I in the paper yesterday. Thankfully, no one has asked about it. I'm not sure what I would say if they did. God only knows what's being said about the two of us right now. Thinking about it just freaks me out even more.

I know there's no way for Edward to know that all of that is going through my head, and he needs to know it.

"Stupid picture, stupid paper, stupid girl," I mutter to myself as I sit up straight to get back to work. I may as well do something productive while I wait. You know, the whole a watched pot never boils sort of thing.

"Um, excuse me, Bella?" A voice startles me from my quiet ranting.

Looking up I see a familiar face. "Jacob? What are you doing here?" I ask once I get over my initial shock, he's the last person I expected to see today.

"Hi, I didn't mean to scare you. But I've been standing here for a moment and you didn't seem to notice me," he explains.

_See, this is the kind of crap that happens when you date your boss! You think about him, all the fucking time, and your job performance slips. _

I groan internally at my thoughts.

"I'm so sorry about that, I was just thinking about a few things I need to go over with Mr. Cullen," I say.

"Sure sure. I was in the building and thought I'd drop by. Uh, Mr. Cullen gave me his card Friday night and told me to call you about making an appointment with him."

I had no idea Edward had given Jacob his card. I try not to let the surprise show on my face, but I must have done a poor job at it.

"He didn't tell you, did he?" Jacob asks.

"Sorry, no. He hasn't, but I'm sure it just slipped his mind," I try to cover for my boss. He didn't mention Jake once on Saturday when he called me in, only Victoria. But I'm not about to tell that to the hopeful face in front of me.

_Not to mention he was a little preoccupied when you came in on Saturday as well, you know when you kissed him. _

"Let's see what we can do," I say quickly, trying to push the mental images of me kissing Edward out of my brain. I glance at my computer and flip through Edward's calendar. "I can slip you in for a few minutes first thing tomorrow morning, around eight, if that's alright with you. Otherwise it won't be until next month, June fifteenth or so."

I look up to see Jacob with a hundred watt smile on his russet-colored face. His head bobs up and down so fast I think it might fall off. I take that to mean he doesn't mind first thing in the morning. It's then that I notice he's wearing a pizza delivery uniform.

"Um, Jacob? What's with the pizza delivery outfit?" I inquire.

He gives me a sheepish grin and shrugs his shoulders. His hand moves to the back of his neck as he looks around, trying to not look me in the eyes.

"Come on, what's the deal? A custodian, flower delivery guy and now a pizza boy? What's up?" I try again, keeping my tone light.

Taking a deep breath he answers. "Okay, I'll tell you, but please don't call security. I'm not a nut job, really." He flashes his mega-watt white smile briefly.

He looks worried, but I wave my hand for him to continue. "So, I don't actually have any of those jobs, I uh, have kinda been sneaking in the building posing as different workers to get the chance to give my demo CD to the right person."

It takes a second for my brain to catch up with what he's said. When it does I laugh uncontrollably.

A few moments later, I see he's upset. I get my giggles under wraps and smile at Jacob. "You know, I thought that sort of shit only happened in the movies?"

He chuckles a bit and shrugs his shoulders again. "I didn't know what else to do."

I picked up my phone and showed it to him. "You could have just called and made an appointment," I grin at him. "You may have had to wait a month or so, but you would have been able to meet with one of the A&R guys. And you wouldn't have had to do everyone else's' jobs."

"I suppose, but if I hadn't done all of this I never would have met you," he waggles his eyebrows at me, a grin finally playing on his face.

"I suppose you're right. I do appreciate the help you gave me the first time we met _and_ the fact that you brought flowers all the way to my condo, but next time, just call. Okay?"

"Sure thing, Bella. See you tomorrow morning," he parts with a wave.

Laughing one more time, I get back to work and open the email program. Immediately I notice a message from Edward. The time stamp says it was sent a few minutes after noon.

**To: Isabella Swan**

**From: Edward Cullen**

**Subject: Today**

**Ms. Swan, **

**I will not be returning to the office this afternoon. Please cancel and reschedule any remaining appointments for the day. **

**Mr. Cullen.**

Well, that just sucks. But it's just my luck as well. As soon as I find the balls to explain why I've been a bitch to him, he decides to not come back. That's just not going to do. A plan formulates in my head.

I close the email program and open the calendar again, double checking the schedule for the rest of the day. There's only one meeting Edward is supposed to attend. I quickly call the secretary of the Junior VP he's scheduled with and tell her we'll have to reschedule and I'll call her back tomorrow.

I make sure the "out of office" message is set on the voicemail and email, lock up Edward's office and grab my things to leave. Within minutes I'm down stairs getting into a cab, telling the driver to take me to the Sorrento Hotel.

Part of me knows that this is a silly thing to do. For all I know something came up and he had to take care of it. But deep down, I know that's not why he didn't come back after lunch. I instinctually know it's because of me and the way I've treated him this morning.

I throw some bills at the cabbie as we pull up to the entrance. "Thanks," I say before heading into the hotel and straight to the elevators, the click clack of my heels reverberate off the tile floor.

I take a deep breath once I'm inside, trying to calm down. I'm angry and I have no reason to be. I'm not angry at Edward. It's not exactly his fault I've been horrible to him all day. I'm just angry at the situation and at myself for allowing this shit to get out of hand. I take one more big breath as the elevator dings and stops on his floor.

I quietly knock when I get to his door. There's no answer, so I try again, knocking a little louder.

"What?" an angry shirtless Edward yanks the door open, startling me. His eyes soften briefly when he sees me there, but they quickly turn to steel again as he barks, "What do you want?"

_See, I told you he was mad at you._

I just stand there. I have no right to be here. I just feel bad that I am the reason he left work and I want the chance to explain that. But now that I'm here, facing a very angry Edward, I don't have the guts to admit any of it. So instead, I turn sharply and start walking away.

I don't make it more than two steps down the hall before a hand is wrapped around my wrist. "Bella, what's going on?" a somewhat calmer Edward asks.

"It's wrong, Edward, all of this. It's just…wrong." I turn to look at him, and the tears I didn't know I had begin to roll down my cheeks.

Two strong arms wrap around my body, pulling me to Edward's muscular, naked chest. His hand strokes my hair as he whispers quietly in my ear.

"Shhh. I've got you, it's okay. I'm sorry I snapped at you," he tells me over and over, until I calm down enough to look him in the eye.

"No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been Super Bitch to you today. I waited for you to come back from lunch. I wanted to explain," I say, wiping the last few tears away. "When I got your email, I just reacted, and came to find you. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have come."

"Enough. Come on, let's go inside and we'll talk about what's bugging you." He releases his hold on me, keeping my hand and leads me back to his suite.

Part of me knows I should probably just leave, but I can't find the will to pull away from his grasp.

We enter his room and he settles me on the couch in the small sitting area. He pours us both drinks before he sits down next to me. We're both silent for what feels like an eternity, but is probably only a few minutes, neither of us seeming to know how to start.

"So, you wanted to explain things to me?" he asks quietly, sipping on his drink.

"Yeah, shit. Edward, here's the thing," I start, but am quickly interrupted.

"You don't want to see me do you?" He hangs his head and frowns.

_Fuck! What have I done to this beautiful, strong man? _

"Seriously? Is that what you think I'm here for? You think I would rush out of the office, in the middle of the day, just to come all the way here to tell you I didn't want to see you anymore?"

He just shrugs his sad shoulders and nods his head yes.

"Edward, look at me," I pause, tilting his chin up with my finger when he doesn't move. "That's not why I'm here. I really, _really_ enjoyed our time together this weekend."

"Me too," he whispers.

"I'm just worried. Freaked out is probably a better description. Reality reared its ugly head as soon as I woke up this morning. You're my _boss_, and I can't help but think that what we did this weekend was wrong in some way."

I continue on, explaining exactly what happened, about my dream and the ensuing freak out I put upon both of us this morning. I talk quickly, sounding more like Alice than myself, but it doesn't take long for everything to tumble out.

I sit back when I'm done, trying not to cry again. I hate that I hurt him and I know, in my heart, that nothing that happened this weekend was wrong. It felt way too good to be wrong. And that scares the ever living shit out of me.

A few minutes pass by before Edward answers.

"So, basically, you freaked out because I'm your boss?" he asks.

I nod. "Yes, I suppose that would be the simple way to sum it up," I answer.

"Bella, I don't normally condone office romances, but there's nothing in the corporate policy that says we can't be together," he tells me. "Personally, I think we're both adult enough and professional enough, to behave appropriately while we're at work."

I nod again and feel some of the pressure begin to lift from my shoulders.

"Besides, I'm everyone's boss here. What's anyone going to do if we do decide to be together?" he chuckles and turns to face me.

I find myself smiling with him, the weight of my freak out is gone and I feel calmer than I have all day. I do, however, kick myself on the inside for not voicing my concerns earlier. This whole day should have been so much better.

"Don't worry your pretty little head," he says as he cups my cheek in his large hand. "It'll be okay. We can figure everything out as we go."

I place my hand on his and turn my head, kissing his palm. "I know. I trust you."

With a smile he moves his hand so it's on the back of my neck and slowly pulls me into a searing, promising kiss. My lips open immediately for him; his tongue languidly explores my mouth as his hand moves to my back, pulling me closer.

I kiss him back with abandon, wrapping my arms around his neck and moving myself to straddle his lap. He groans in appreciation as I allow myself to grind on his growing erection. I kiss him harder as he finds my hair and tugs on it slightly. "Edward," I rasp.

"Bella," he answers, his lips move from mine and travel across my cheek to my ear where he nibbles and sucks lightly on the lobe, earning a sharp hiss from me.

"God, that feels so good," I tell him as he continues to lick every inch of exposed skin. He's in the process of unbuttoning my blouse when my phone begins to beep, indicating I have a text message.

"Baby, do you need to get that?" he asks, as he sheds my shirt from my body, his tongue licking across my now exposed chest, gently tracing along the lace of my bra.

I shake my head, pulling his head up to mine so I can kiss him once more. I am immediately interrupted again by another beep. And then another. And another.

_Shit. _

"This better be fucking important," I say to myself as I reluctantly pull away from Edward to reach backward to get my purse off the coffee table. I quickly find my phone as it beeps yet again.

Holding the phone between us I check the messages. They're all from Victoria. Well, from Rose or Alice, but from Victoria's new phone.

"Babe? I don't mean to be rude by reading your messages, but are those messages from Victoria? _The_ Victoria, from the club?" Edward asks hopefully. "I've been trying to call her since I left the office, but she hasn't answered."

_Double shit!_

"Uh, yeah, Edward, they are," I answer, not looking up from my phone. It's not like I can lie about it. He can see the message and he already knows that I kind of know her. I decide the truth, at least a version of it, is necessary and won't hurt anything.

"She says you tried to call her earlier and when she called back we weren't there. So she's letting me know that she'll be performing with a local cover band tonight. She wanted me to relay the details to you."

"Really? She's singing tonight?" His face lights up like a kid on Christmas and he starts to nibble on my neck again. "Where and when? We'll be there. You and me."

_Triple shit!_

I hadn't anticipated Edward asking me to go with him, though I probably should have. I'm pretty sure his kissing on my neck has something to do with my lack of foresight. I gently push him off me, so I can think straight for a moment or two.

"Uh, I kind of have plans tonight. You go; it's you she needs to see anyways, not me. I'm sure I'll hear all about it later. From both of you," I say, hoping that Edward doesn't push the issue.

His face falls, "You don't want to go with me?"

"Oh Edward! Come on! You know that's not what I said," I tell him, looking up at him, running my hand through his messy hair. "I said I had plans. And before you get all guy-like and upset, no, it's not a date."

"Can't you change your plans? Please, Bella? For me?" he whines.

"No, Edward, I can't," I firmly tell him, hoping he won't ask for details. "Please, just drop it? For me?"

Yeah, I totally turned his words around and used them against him. A girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do.

"Fine, I'll drop it. But know that I will be thinking of you all night long," he says with a wink, as he tries to get at my throat again.

I laugh and tilt my head for him. I can't help it. He's too damn cute and his lips feel too damn good.

"How about this, the show will be at The Switch, and I won't be far away, so I'll see about stopping in before I head home. Okay?" I offer. I'm probably stupid for even putting that in his mind, but hopeful that I can make it work.

I can feel him smile against my skin. He pulls back and looks at me. The goofy grin that spreads across his face is enough to do me in. Somehow, someway, Bella will make an appearance tonight as well. I'll have to figure out something with Alice and Rose, but come hell or high water, I will be there with him. Well, after Victoria's done singing.

"Okay, smiley. How about you take me for a late lunch now, and I'll see what I can do about meeting up with you later tonight?" I suggest as my tummy is now rumbling. It's only been about an hour since I saw his email and rushed over, but I skipped my lunch and I'm starving now.

"Uh uh, I have something better in mind," he says, as he reaches around and unclasps my bra. He pulls the lace away slowly. "Let's have dessert first and then I'll call for room service."

"Mmmm, I like that plan," I tell him, as his tongue travels around my nipple.

We spend the afternoon not moving from the sofa. Edward worships my body with his mouth and tongue. He sets my entire body on fire before he finally joins us in the most intimate of ways. His lovemaking is slow and steady and he brings me to my release several times before he allows his own.

Once we finish and clean ourselves up we decide to head out for an early dinner instead of ordering room service. We end up at a lovely Italian place not far from the hotel where we share a huge plate of rigatoni parmesan and bottle of wine.

I glance at my watch as our dessert of tiramisu is being served. It's five o'clock. I'm late. Alice and Rose are going to kill me.

"Fuck me!" I groan out, when I look at my watch.

"Gladly," smiles Edward, as he takes a bite of the decadent treat between us.

I snort at him. "Ha ha ha. Very funny. I meant, I'm late. I have to get home so I can get ready for my night."

"You sure?" he asks.

"Yes, I am sure. I am sure that I will find you later tonight, alright?"

He nods and stands from the table, coming around to help me from my seat. Throwing some money on the table he takes my hand and leads us to the exit. "Come on then, let's get you home."

I hail a cab and Edward treats me to a passionate kiss before I can get in. "I'll see you soon," he murmurs.

"Later, Edward," I wave at him as I head home.

**EPOV**

It pains me to turn and walk away from where I've just watched Bella's cab disappear into traffic. I have no clue what's going on with this _thing_ between us, but watching her leave a few moments ago was more difficult than it should have been.

_You'll see her in a few hours you moron._

Even that thought doesn't do anything to ease my mind. I still feel like a douche bag for leaving her at the office earlier. Even if I was mad at her at the time, I shouldn't have left like that.

_She came to you though._

I smile at that thought, as I make my way towards the hotel. That she did. I was impressed and a little shocked when I answered the door. I certainly didn't expect Bella to show up at the hotel when I didn't come back to work. I'm glad she did though. I'm really glad that we were able to talk about what had been bugging her.

If I am totally honest with myself, I would have to admit that I had worried a little bit about the same thing. While what I told her was the truth, there is no company rule that prevents us from being together; it does concern me a bit. I don't believe either of us will slack in our jobs or anything like that. I'm more worried about what could happen if things don't work out well. I can't stand the thought of that though.

_Then don't fuck it up._

I shake my head, trying to rid it of the vile idea of not being with Bella. I replace the offending thoughts with much better images from this afternoon. Every last one of them is of Bella. Bella as she's straddling my lap. Bella as she's straddling my lap topless. My lips and tongue traveling all over her naked body as it lay sprawled along the sofa. My rock hard dick as it enters her soft, wet pussy.

I shake my head again, I have to stop this line of thinking also, or else I'll be sporting a painfully hard woody for the rest of the walk back to the hotel.

I think about where I'm going tonight instead. I can hardly believe my luck that I was around when Bella got those messages from Victoria. I had tried to call her from the hotel, but only got her voicemail. But now, thanks to my Bella, I get to see Victoria perform again tonight.

I'm very curious to see how Victoria handles tonight. I already know she'll put on an amazing show, but singing with a live band is very different than singing along to a karaoke soundtrack. One has to be able to adapt and change accordingly to the music. A cover band doesn't necessarily play the song the way the original artists do. It's always interesting to hear how they put their own spin on a song.

I also hope Bella will be able to show up before Victoria is done. I really want to share this with her. And of course, I just want to spend as much time with her as possible.

_You want to spend your time IN her. _

Yeah, that too.

Once I get back to my room, I shower quickly and go about getting ready for the evening, opting to wear jeans, a black dress shirt and boots. I do my best to tame the wild mess of hair on my head, but fail miserably. It's not that big of a deal; if I have my wish tonight then Bella's small hands will just be pulling it anyways.

I smile at my thoughts and grab my wallet and keys. I double check my appearance and head back out of the hotel with visions of Bella dancing in my head.

* * *

><p><strong>End Note:<strong>

**Whew! So glad Bella got her head out of her ass and went after Edward! She's not stupid, she's just scared. We'll find out why later on! But trust me, there's a reason why she thought the things she did! I'd love to hear your theories though, of why Bella's so freaked out by Edward being her boss! **

**Chapter 11 is with beta- and I will post that as normal next Friday! Chapter 12 is in the works! And my-oh-my you guys are in for some lemonade in the future! I'm having hot flashes just thinking about it! -)**

**Thanks for reading! Please leave me some reviews! Good, bad, ugly or pretty- I love to hear your honest thoughts! **

**Until Friday...  
>~Robin~ <strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. SM does. I do not own any songs or lyrics used in this chapter. They belong to their respective artists/writers. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Big HUGE thanks to my beta- TheUnderStudy she rocks my world! Mwah!**

**FYI for this chap: any lyrics in ( ) are being sung by others as backup vocals. Those are not done by Victoria, but I didn't want to leave them out. Also, please note that I don't necessarily put all the lyrics of the songs in the story.**

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

I check my phone for the umpteenth time since we've been here. It's a few minutes past seven. Alice, Rose and I are sitting to the side of the stage at The Switch, one of Seattle's top rated bars for live music; we're waiting for the band to show up. They were supposed to meet us here half an hour ago.

I sigh loudly, annoyed that I had busted my ass to get home after my afternoon with Edward and then had to rush myself to get ready. And for what? To have to sit and wait like this. Granted, it was easier to get ready this time. I am wearing dark blue skinny jeans, a sequined black tank top with a racer back and knee high black boots with three inch heels. Of course the oh so important red wig is in place. Alice only did minimal make up, just focusing on my eyes, and Rose kept the hair of the wig down. Still, transforming into someone else isn't something that should be rushed. Damn it I had felt rushed since I got in the cab, leaving Edward behind.

"Rose, if they don't show up in five minutes, I'm leaving. We're supposed to be on in an hour and I have no fucking clue what they expect me to sing!" I spit at her. I know it's not her fault they're late, but it sure as hell is her fault that I'm here.

_I could be with Edward right now._

"They'll be here. Emmett just texted and he says they're around the corner," she wistfully replies.

"Who the fuck is Emmett?" I ask, a little more forcefully than necessary. I don't mean to be rude to my best friend, but I'm antsy and have little tolerance for lateness.

Rose rolls her eyes, unfazed by my small outburst. "Chill out. He's the guy from the phone store. You know? The one who's also the guitar player for this band?"

Oh, yeah. I do know, but I don't answer. Instead, I stand up and walk to the bar. I need a drink.

I walk quickly, keeping my head down. The three of us have been hounded by overly eager horny guys since we came into this place, and I don't want to be bothered. I might be Victoria on the outside, but inside I'm still Bella, and Bella wants Edward.

_What I wouldn't give to be with him now. Naked._

My thoughts are roughly interrupted as I bump shoulders with a man on my trek to obtain booze. "Excuse me," I mumble, trying to hurry past, my head still down.

"Victoria?" the man asks, lightly grasping my elbow to keep me in my place.

My breath leaves my body as I hear my other name being spoken. I know that voice; I know who it belongs to, but I have to look to be sure. I've been thinking of _him_ so much that it wouldn't surprise me if my subconscious is playing tricks on me by making me hear his voice when he's not really there.

I observe the delectable specimen before me as I look up to answer him. Black Doc Marten boots are laced under a pair of faded, relaxed jeans. He is wearing a black dress shirt that is tucked into his waist band, the sleeves rolled halfway up muscular arms. My eyes widen as I take in his easy grin and bright eyes, and I have to force myself not to lick my lips at the sight of my Edward.

_You really need to stop running into him. Literally._

My arms move slightly, as if to hug, but I quickly stop my movements, remembering I'm not me tonight. I'm Victoria right now. Victoria doesn't really know Edward.

"Um, hi? Do I know you?" I try to respond in Victoria's accent, though it comes out more of a stutter. My heart is pounding and I can feel the sweat beginning to form on my brow. I'm nervous as all hell that he'll figure out who I really am.

_Chill the fuck out! He doesn't know it's you!_

Luckily, he mistakes my wide eyes and stuttering for confusion, and laughs lightly.

"Sorry, I suppose things were crazy the first time we met. I'm Edward Cullen of Vamp Records," he says easily, extending his hand towards me. "I was a judge at the karaoke contest you won."

"Oh! Yeah, hi. It's nice to officially meet you, I'm Victoria," I reply quietly, frowning. I shake his hand quickly before dropping it nervously.

I'm dying on the inside. I like this guy, a lot, and it hurts to be here with him and not be able to kiss and touch on him as I please.

_I wonder if he could be seduced by Victoria. Then I could have him anytime I want._

I silently scold myself for that thought. Edward's too much of a gentleman to cheat on me, with myself. Isn't he? Suddenly, I'm not sure. He does have the reputation as a womanizing scum bag, though he's never been anything less than gentlemanly to me. Well, with the exception of his first day at the office.

_It's not like you two have a commitment. You fucked a couple of times. He's not your boyfriend. Not yet anyways._

I tell my brain to shut up. Thankfully it listens; I can't deal with the outer charade of Victoria _and_ talking to myself on the inside at the same time. I'll have to check myself into the psych ward of Seattle General if I keep that shit up.

"Yes, I know. Bella has told me a lot about you," he says.

I know that's a lie, I haven't told him shit about Victoria except that I kind of know her. I let it go; he's only trying to charm Victoria so she'll sign a deal with him. The Cullen Charm, as he calls it, is part of what makes him so successful at signing all the talent he's found over the years.

"I'm sure she has," I say. "If you'll excuse me, I need to get some drinks and head back to my friends."

I try to walk away, but he grabs onto my elbow again. "Please, allow me to get the next round for you and your friends," he says as he leads us to the bar.

There's nothing I can do but nod in agreement and order our drinks. I glance over my shoulder and realize that Rose and Alice have been joined by three other guys. They must be the band. I add three bottles of beer to the order for them. I may be annoyed at them for being late, but I'm not rude.

While the bartender gets the drinks ready, Edward tells me a little about Vamp Records and what he hopes to accomplish by signing Victoria. I listen to the sound of his voice, but tune out the words he's speaking; I've heard it all before, even if he doesn't know that. Besides, I'm not interested in signing a deal, but I'll tell him that later. It's hard enough to keep Victoria's secret as it is. I don't even want to think about trying to keep it with a record deal and touring and shit like that. It wouldn't work.

_And you'd have to leave Edward. _

I push that thought away. I'm not going anywhere if I can help it.

"Well, Edward, thanks for the drinks. I need to get back to the band. Enjoy the show," I tell him as I walk back to the stage with a waitress behind me who's graciously offered to carry all the drinks on her tray.

It takes all my will power not to look behind me. I'm sure he's wearing a very stunned face. Edward isn't used to people brushing him off like that, especially not when he's talking recording deals; or to a woman for that matter. I smile a little at the idea that Victoria is probably the first singer _and_ woman who's ever just brushed him off.

_Victoria: 1 Cullen Charm: 0_.

I quicken my pace and get back to the table. Introductions are done as soon the waitress leaves us. Emmett McCarty is the guitar player/phone salesman. He's a big guy with rippling muscles and short dark hair. At first glance he reminds me of a professional football player or maybe one of those fake wrestlers on TV. But his kind blue eyes and dimples make him look more like a big softy. He and Rose are making goo-goo eyes at each other. It's so sickeningly sweet that I fight the urge to make fake vomiting noises at them.

I also meet Peter James, aka PJ, who plays drums. PJ is pretty easy going and has a friendly vibe about him. He has a boyish face with dark shaggy hair and dark eyes. He's not as built as Emmett, but he's no slouch either. His left arm is slung around Jasper's waist. I give him a smile as I notice it; he nods back and grins. In the back of my mind, I already know we'll be good friends.

Jasper Whitlock is the bass guitarist. He's tall and almost as muscular as Emmett. He has shoulder length, curly blond hair and is almost as pale as I am. His sapphire blue eyes remind me of the ocean on a clear day. He has an easy smile and speaks with a slight Southern accent. I can't explain it, but he seems to emit a sense of calm. I notice that he can't seem to keep his eyes from darting over towards Alice every few minutes, despite having PJ's arm wrapped around him.

All three are dressed in ripped jeans, with various t-shirts on. They epitomize Seattle grunge, and I worry what kind of music they expect me to sing. I'm all about some Nirvana and whatnot, but I don't know if my voice can handle the raspy, hard tones that are prevalent in most of the grunge type bands for long.

Emmett hands me a small packet of papers as he moves around the stage to set up all the various equipment. "This is a complete list of what we can play," he explains. "As you can see, it's a fairly eclectic mix."

The list is several pages long and worries me slightly because there are so many songs listed. My fears are put to ease as I read through them. I know almost all of these songs, so it shouldn't be a problem keeping up. Emmett and I spend a few minutes going over the list. We mark the ones I don't know and I take it upon myself to star the ones I prefer to sing.

"We normally start from the list for the first set and then take requests during the other sets," he tells me as he gets busy setting up microphones. He hands me the mic in his hand and continues, "We'll just stick to the list for the night. We don't have a firm list; we just play what we feel."

"Sounds good, shouldn't be an issue," I truthfully tell him, putting the microphone on its stand. I don't really know what else I should do, so I move to the side to keep out of the way.

It's not long before everything is all set up. Jasper and PJ conduct a quick sound check and making sure everything is in tune.

When there's five minutes to show time, I excuse myself to use the ladies room. I look to find Alice and Rose to join me. Rose is sitting on the side of the stage with Emmett looking quite cozy, so I don't bother her. I find Alice sitting alone at our table, so I grab her arm and drag her with me.

Once we're in the small pink restroom, I explode with excitement.

"Alice! I ran into Edward!" I burst out. I can't help it; I need to get it out.

"I know, it doesn't surprise me. He's been calling Victoria's phone all damn day. Did he suspect anything?" she asks.

I shake my head and tell her all about the encounter at the bar. She assures me there's no way he could know anything and then starts taking about how cute Jasper is.

"You know he's gay right?" I tell her. I have no idea how she could miss PJ's arm around him, but it was a very clear sign that Jasper is off limits.

"No, he's not," she says matter-of-factly. "He's bisexual."

I just laugh at her; only Alice wouldn't let a little thing like a cute man having a boyfriend get in her way. I say a silent prayer that she doesn't do anything extra crazy as I touch up my make-up and smooth the wig a bit.

After washing my hands, I'm ready to go. We walk out and rejoin the rest of the group.

"Are you ready?" PJ asks, coming up behind me and placing his hands on my shoulders, squeezing lightly.

I glance back and smile. I'm normally not comfortable with people I don't know touching me, but I'm not put off by PJ's encouraging touch.

"Let's do this."

As I climb the few stairs to the stage, I notice just how crowded this place is. It's only Monday night but you would think it was Saturday judging from the number of people I see. It is wall to wall bodies inside the bar. I feel a slight pressure in my chest as the stage fright tries to creep in. I ignore it; I know I can do this.

"Welcome to The Switch!" Emmett announces in his microphone as the stage lights magically come on.

The crowd goes wild as PJ hits his drumsticks together, counting the beats of the first song.

"One! Two! Three! Four!"

I worry for a split second that I have no clue what song is about to be played, but my fears are easily put to rest as I hear the opening notes of "Dirty Little Secret" by the All-American Rejects.

_How appropriate, _I think briefly. I suck in a big breath. I can't think about the lying and secrets now. I have a job to do. The opening lyrics come easily:

_Let me know that I've done wrong,  
>When I've known this all along,<br>I go around a time or two,  
>Just to waste my time with you.<em>

Tell me all that you've thrown away,  
>Find out games you don't wanna play,<br>You are the only one that needs to know.

I'll keep you my dirty little secret,  
>(Dirty little secret)<br>Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret,  
>(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)<br>My dirty little secret,  
>Who has to know?<p>

As I continue the song, I can't help myself from searching the crowd for Edward as I sing. Perhaps it's guilt that forces me to seek him out; I'm not sure, but that doesn't matter. It doesn't take long to find him. As soon as I have the thought to search for him, my eyes know exactly where to look, as if they are being drawn to his by some invisible force.

I look him dead in the eye as I sing the chorus and next verse. I suddenly feel as if I have to tell him my own dirty little secret because I really don't want him to regret all of this later on. I _really_ want to keep him. I know though, he won't want me if I continue to lie to him and he finds out after it's too late.

I'll keep you my dirty little secret,  
>(Dirty little secret)<br>Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret,  
>(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)<br>My dirty little secret.

Who has to know?  
>The way she feels inside, (Inside!)<br>Those thoughts I can't deny, (Can't deny!)  
>These sleeping thoughts won't lie, (Won't lie!)<br>And all I've tried to hide  
>It's eating me apart<br>Trace this life back!

I glance over at Emmett as he plays the musical filler. He nods and smiles his approval of my performance so far. My gaze travels through the crowd and I try not to make eye contact with anyone. As the final chorus begins, I see Alice.

"Are you okay?" she mouths at me. She always has the uncanny ability to know when something is bugging me, even if I'm doing my best not to let it show.

I simply nod at her as I sing the last line. I decide right then and there that for tonight, or at least while I'm on stage tonight, that I need to just let go of everything in my head. Worrying about the truth won't do me any good. It's not like I can do anything about it right now anyways.

Once the song ends I hear Emmett's booming voice again.

"We are Breaking Dawn! My name is Emmett; we have Jasper on bass, PJ on drums and special guest Victoria on vocals tonight!"

The bar is going crazy now and I can't help but smile and wave as I hear my name. The excitement in the air is palpable and I absorb every bit of it as I can.

The rest of the first set goes by without a hitch. By the time we're heading off stage for our first break, I find myself beaming and positively basking in the spotlight. So far I've actually enjoyed every second I've been on stage.

I smile as I get a few "good jobs" and "that was amazing" from PJ and Jasper and a slap on the back from Emmett. I see Alice and Rose at the bar and smile wider as I start to make my way to them.

The smile vanishes quickly though. I don't make it more than five feet away from the stage before I get mobbed. Men and women alike all push and pull each other as they try to get to me; hands are reaching out and touching me everywhere. I slap hands away and try to push through as best as I can, but they won't stop and I can't move an inch.

_What the fuck am I supposed to do?_

As I open my mouth to succumb to the panic and scream my head off, I feel an arm snake roughly around my waist. I try to scream, but clamp my mouth shut when I hear a familiar voice, "Get out the fucking way! Keep your damn hands to yourselves! BACK THE FUCK OFF!"

_Edward. _

It takes a few minutes of him roughly pushing people away while practically carrying me, but he manages to get me through the mass of people and into a private room somewhere in the back area. It's only when we're out of the noise and confusion that I release the breath I have been holding.

"Thanks, Edward. I have no idea what could have happened if you didn't get me out of there," I tell him gratefully. I slump into a chair and notice for the first time that Rose and Alice are here as well.

"No problem. Stay here for a minute. I'll be right back." He doesn't wait for my answer as he turns to Rose. "Lock the door and don't let anyone but myself or the band in."

She nods at him, locking the door behind him as he leaves.

"Holy shit, Bella! That was insane!" Alice cries out, hugging me tighter than her little body should be able to. "Are you okay?"

"Uh, yeah. I think so," I say, I prop my elbows on my knees and rest my head in my hands, taking deep breaths to help slow my pounding heart.

Before I have time to fully calm down, there's loud banging on the door. "Victoria? You in there?" Emmett's voice comes from the other side of the door. Rose quickly opens it to let him and the rest of the band file in.

"Sorry about all of that, we have a fairly large following here," PJ explains, kneeling at my side. He hands me a bottle of water that I gulp down quickly.

"Yeah," Emmett adds in. "We're pretty popular, but nothing like that has ever happened before. We were totally unprepared. If we had known they'd love you so much…"

I sit up and wave away Emmett's line of thinking. "No, don't worry about it. It's not your fault," I tell him.

"Well, we brought liquid courage with us," Jasper pipes up. I look over to find him still standing in the door, holding a tray loaded with drinks.

We all sit around, drinking and talking for a few minutes. The drinks help me relax, but I'm still a little scared to go back to that crowd. I don't want to be mobbed again. I am about to voice my fears to the group when there's another knock on the door.

"Victoria? It's Edward, let me in."

I nod at Jasper; he's the closest to the door. "It's alright, I know him. He's the one who pulled me out," I explain.

Jasper quickly opens the door and lets Edward in without saying a word.

"Wow, looks like everyone is here," Edward says. "I just talked to the owner; you guys will now have security around the stage, as well as anytime you leave the stage. You'll be able to come back here between sets also, if you want."

We all chat for a few more moments about the new arrangement. Everyone is grateful, but I can tell the guys are a little annoyed as well. They all seem to be the macho type that doesn't take help easily. Thankfully they're not fighting Edward on this.

A little while later, it's time to head back to the stage for the second set. Edward opens the door and speaks quickly to the guards that are already waiting for us before turning back to the room.

"It's time to go," he says. He looks at me tenderly for a moment, there's a glint of something more in his eye, though I can't place it, as it's quickly replaced by determination.

"Can you all excuse me and Victoria for a moment?" he quietly asks, as I stand from my seat. He doesn't bother to take his eyes from mine. "I'll make sure she gets to the stage safely."

Silently, everyone else files out of the room, leaving Edward and I all alone.

**EPOV**

I'm not sure what's come over me, but I have this innate urge to make sure Victoria is protected at all costs. Yeah, I want to get her signed and all, but this urge is something _more. _Something I can't even describe.

I reacted without a thought when I saw the mob swarming her as she exited the stage. One minute I sat at the bar and watched her disappear in the mass, the next I was at her side pulling her into the back of the club.

She seemed scared at first, when I grabbed her by the waist. She quickly relaxed when she saw it was me though. That makes me happy.

As soon as I stashed her away safe in the back room, I arranged security for her and the rest of the band as well. I would never tell Victoria, but I didn't talk to the owner of the club about their security. I couldn't risk leaving her in the hands of amateurs. I called a private firm that the company uses when we expect big crowds. A large team was sent over right away.

_What the fuck is wrong with you? You're treating her like a prized toy and she's not even signed with you yet!_

I still have no clue what's going on. All I know is that I felt as though I needed a few minutes completely alone with her. It doesn't take long and finally I have Victoria all to myself.

_Now that you have her, what are you going to do? _

I realize I have no idea what I want to do or say. I just stand there. I can't move. All I seem able to do is stare at her.

"Uh, Edward? Are you alright?" the sultry accented redhead asks. I remember how I fantasized about her lips on my cock just over a week ago. The appeal is still there and I can't help but to zero my gaze in on her full lips. She has the bottom one pulled in between her teeth and suddenly she reminds me so much of Bella.

_Bella. I wish she was here._

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just lost in thought." I run a hand through my hair, trying to chill out.

"I just wanted to let you know that you'll be safe. You don't have to worry about fans mobbing you anymore tonight," I tell her once I'm able.

She sighs and turns away from me and seems to look at the painting on the wall. "Thanks," she says quietly as I see her shoulders begin to shake softly.

_She's crying._

"Victoria," I whisper. I move behind her and can't help myself; I put my arms around her shoulders and pull her back against me to comfort her. "I know it's overwhelming. You're doing great though."

Without a word she turns in my arms, wrapping hers around my waist and resting her head on my chest. I tighten my hold on her as her quiet sobs shake her tiny body.

There's something about this woman, I know I shouldn't be holding her like this, but it feels so familiar and _right_. Before I can stop my actions I find my lips placing soft kisses on top of her head as I murmur soft words of comfort.

"Edward," she sighs, her hands on my chest, clinging to my shirt.

Her head tilts up and her watery gaze meets mine. She gives me a small smile; I wipe a tear off her cheek. She stands on her toes and grazes my lips with hers. My mouth responds on its own, gently kissing her back.

_STOP STOP STOP! What are you doing? What about Bella?_

"Isabella!" I cry, coming to my senses. I gently push Victoria away. "I'm so sorry, I can't do this. I have a girlfriend."

Victoria gasps. "You have a girlfriend?" she asks me, incredulously. Her eyebrow lifts and she crosses her arms. I can tell she doesn't believe me. Her mood has instantly changed.

_Shit! I just called Bella my girlfriend! Is that what she is? _

"Uh, yeah. You know Bella, she and I are seeing each other," I casually tell her. I'll have to have a chat with Bella about all of this later, but for now I just need to cover my tracks. I don't want Victoria thinking we'll be rolling in the hay, and I certainly don't want her to think it's necessary for her to do so in order to secure her future stardom.

"Yes, I know Bella. I also know that Bella has not said anything about you two being boyfriend/girlfriend. Just that you've gone out a few times and have had some really hot sex," she tells me.

_Bella said the sex was hot? Yessssss. _

I give myself a fist bump inside my head.

"Well, sure. We haven't labeled it officially, but I know she's what I want. And I'm not going to jeopardize that by kissing someone else, especially not a friend of hers," I say firmly.

I still have the odd urge pulling me towards Victoria, but I ignore it. Whatever attraction I have for Victoria is overshadowed by the pain I feel in my heart at just the idea of messing things up with Bella. I know we've only known each other a short time, but I can't risk my Bella for Victoria. It's just not worth it. I don't know what I'll do about all of this, but I figure it'll work itself out somehow.

My entire body stiffens as Victoria straightens up and walks to me. She places one hand on my cheek, and chastely kisses the other. "Thank you, Edward," she whispers in my ear. "I'm ready. Let's go."

I have absolutely no idea what just happened, and I don't have time to question it as I open the door. I motion to the three guards left; they've been assigned strictly to Victoria. Without a glance back, we all walk out to the stage.

The next set seems to drag on. I can't help but to think about what happened in the office. I pull out my phone and repeatedly try calling and texting Bella, but I don't get an answer. I really hope she'll still be coming by.

The second set ends and I stay in my spot at the bar. I trust the security guys to do their jobs, and I don't want to get too close to Victoria anymore tonight. After a few minutes of boredom, I check my phone. It's flashing me the 'new message' icon.

It's a text message from Bella.

_E- I'm here. I see you, but you can't see me. Bet you can't find me. xoxo ~B_

I stare at my phone. What the hell does that mean? She's here? Where the hell is she and why isn't she next to me yet?

_B- If you're here then you better get that fine ass of yours next to me. –E_

It doesn't take long for her to respond.

_E- Is that all I am to you? A fine ass? ;-) xoxo ~B_

I know she's joking, but still, I can't help but wonder if she's being serious on some level. Girls always seem to do shit like that, joke about things that actually bother them.

_B- You know that's not true. –E_

_E- Do I? Prove it then. If you can do that, then I'll come find you. xoxo ~B_

What in the hell? Prove it? How in the hell am I supposed to prove that I think of Bella as more than just another piece of ass? More importantly, how can I prove it when she's not actually here, with me? This is going to be a challenge.

I scan the crowd from my bar stool, if she's here then surely I can find her. But I don't. There are just too many damn people here. I can barely see the stage anymore it's so packed. I send her one last message asking how I'm supposed to prove something like that, but I don't get a response.

_What am I going to do? _

I'm so lost in thought, trying to come up with something, that I don't notice the drummer of the band standing next to me until he spoke. "Hey man, just wanted to say thanks for arranging the extra security. Most everyone is leaving me and the guys alone, but they're still trying to get close to Victoria."

"Oh, hey, PJ. No problem. Just trying to help," I reply honestly.

We make small talk as he waits for a round of drinks. I'm guessing he's taking them to the back for the rest of the band. It's then that my idea hits me. I quickly explain my situation with Bella and tell him my plan. He tells me not to worry about it and heads to the back again.

Hopefully this will work. I just have to wait a little bit longer, and the plan will set itself in action.

I get anxious as the band retakes the stage for its final set of the night. I send a quick message to Bella, telling her to be sure to pay attention to the music. I don't get a response. I wasn't expecting to.

After a few songs are played PJ speaks into his microphone, "We've had a special request made from a good friend of ours. Isabella, this song has been dedicated to you, by Edward."

I smile. She'll be next to me in no time.

I hear the opening beats, and Victoria sings the words flawlessly. I do feel a little uneasy with her singing this song though. The woman did kiss me and now here she is singing a song dedicated by me to the woman I called my girlfriend. I brush that away though, and enjoy the music. 

What I like about you, You hold me tight.  
>Tell me I'm the only one wanna come over tonight?<br>Keep on whispering in my ear, tell me all the things that I wanna hear  
>Cause it's true, that's what I like about you<p>

What I like about you,  
>You really know how to dance.<br>When you go up down jump around  
>Think about true romance<br>Keep on whispering in my ear, tell me all the things that I wanna hear  
>Cause its true that's what I like about you<br>That's what I like about you (x3)

What I like about you,  
>You keep me warm at night.<br>Never wanna let you go  
>You know you make me feel alright.<br>Keep on whispering in my ear tell me all the things that I wanna hear  
>Cause its true, that's what I like about you<br>That's what I like about you  
>That's what I like about you (repeat until end)<p>

I have a huge cheesy grin on my face as the song ends. I can't help it. I'm pretty damn proud of the way I decided to 'prove it' to Bella. I have a feeling she'll be happy, and that she'll be by my side any minute now.

Of course, I'm wrong. A few minutes later and she still hasn't shown herself. Checking my phone I realize she hasn't messaged me yet either. I can feel my anger and hurt begin to bubble to the surface.

_Well this is bullshit. I didn't dedicate a song to her just to be ignored. _

I take a few deep breaths; I've done so well keeping my temper under wraps lately. I don't want to screw that up now. I'm sure she has a good reason why she's not next to me yet, and she'll let me know when she gets here. I remember our issues this morning and I know she wouldn't leave me without an explanation again.

I'm punching in a message to Bella when I hear my name float through the speakers. I look up to the stage where Victoria is saying that Bella has dedicated a song to me. She also says this is their final song for the night and thanks the audience for coming to see the band.

I'm surprised. I wonder if Bella is by the stage, but I can't tell from where I'm at. There are too many people crowding the area. I lean back against the bar and smile, wondering what she's dedicated to me.

I immediately recognize the tune of course, and smile even wider as Victoria begins.

_(x4) La la la la la la la la_

I just can't get you out of my head  
>Boy your lovin' is all I think about<br>I just can't get you out of my head  
>Boy it's more than I dare to think about<p>

(x2) La la la la la la la la

I just can't get you out of my head  
>Boy your lovin' is all I think about<br>I just can't get you out of my head  
>Boy it's more than I dare to think about<p>

Every night, every day  
>Just to be there in your arms<br>Won't you stay  
>Won't you then stay forever<br>And ever and ever and ever

I am completely mesmerized by Victoria's voice as she sings the song. Her eyes are glued to mine, but I don't feel awkward. Instead, I'm calm, cool and collected. Even though my brain recognizes that Victoria is singing, if I close my eyes I can actually _feel_ Bella singing the words to me. It's quite the turn on, as evidenced by the rather large hard-on that's hidden in my jeans. It gets harder at the thought of these words coming from Bella's lips.

_There's a dark secret in me  
>Don't leave me locked in your heart<br>Set me free  
>Feel the need in me<br>Set me free  
>Stay forever<br>And ever and ever and ever_

(x4) La la la la la la la la

(x4) I just can't get you out of my head  
>La la la la la la la la<br>La la la la la la la la

The band exits the stage as soon as the song is over, disappearing to the back area. Just a few moments later my phone vibrates in my pocket. It's Bella.

_E- Give me ten minutes. I'm going to say goodbye to Victoria, and then I'm yours. All. Night. Long. xoxo ~B_

I'm tempted to head to the back to find her, but I order a two more drinks and settle into a barstool to wait instead. I watch the crowd thin out and do my best to not check my watch every two seconds. Exactly ten minutes later the voice of my dreams whispers in my ear from behind.

"I'm not sure that song was good enough. I think you need to prove it again." Her breath washes over the side of my face, turning me on even more than I already am.

I turn and see _her. _Pure lust radiates in her beautiful brown eyes. I forget about everything else in that moment. All that matters is her and I. We're here, we're together.

_She is mine._

I stand slowly and take her hands. I pull her as close to me as possible, searing her lips in a short yet passionately, promising kiss.

"I'll prove it to you, over and over and over again," I whisper against her lips. "I hope your boss won't mind you being late in the morning."

I smile at my joke and kiss her sweetly before leading her out of the bar and into the cool night air.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading!<strong>

**I want to let you all know that I DO have the next chaps written, HOWEVER, I do live on the coast in NC and in case you've missed it, we are about to be hit head on with a major hurricane. I am not worried about myself or my family or home. My only concern is whether the power will be on when it's over. Please understand if I can't get a chap up next week because of any outages that may occur! **

**Love you all so much! Your responses to this story bring huge smiles to my face! I can't tell you how happy it makes to know that so many of you are reading this story each week!**

**Big thanks and booty shakes to SexyLexiCullen for naming The Switch! If you haven't already, go read all of her amazing stories! My fav is Quiet Storm; I guarantee you'll want to hump Aro's leg by the time you're done!**

**Songs Used: **

"**Dirty Little Secret" by The All-American Rejects**

"**What I Like About You" by The Romantics**

"**Can't Get You Outta My Mind" by Kylie Minogue**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or it's characters. I do not own any songs/poems/lyrics that may be used in this story. All of that belong to their respective copyright holders. No infringement is intended. **

**As always, a huge thank you to my beautiful beta Lynette! I fluv you!**

**That's enough of that- I hear you guys want some lemonade... you ask... you receive! Enjoy!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 12<p>

**BPOV**

_I can't believe I pulled that off. _

I lay in bed, happy and satisfied with yesterday's ultimate outcome. The day may have started like a bitch from Hell, but it sure ended with angels singing from Heaven.

_More like you screaming loud enough to wake the dead, rather than singing…_

Yeah, that's true.

Now here it is, Tuesday morning. The alarm went off on my phone a moment ago at five o'clock. It's been one short hour since Edward and I ended our third round of love making for the night. I am still energized and I don't see the point in trying to sleep for one measly hour. Instead I just lay here, happy and content, drawing absentmindedly on my man's hard body with my finger.

My head rests gently on Edward's naked chest; my body safely ensconced in his warm embrace. He's out cold. I contemplate letting him sleep a little longer, but dismiss the idea. If I have to go to work, so does he. He may be the boss man, with all the power to give us an extra day off, but things need to get done today.

"Edward, we have to get up," I whisper to him.

He stirs slightly, turning his head to kiss my hair in his sleep.

"Edward!" I whisper yell this time. "We can't take the day off. You have an important meeting this morning."

He still doesn't move. I know there's no way he can skip out on work today. Marcus, my old boss, flew in last night and has a long meeting scheduled with Edward at nine o'clock. Plus I scheduled Jacob's meeting before that.

I shake him gently. "No, I don't want to go," he says sleepily.

Kissing his lips over and over, I try to convince him to get up and shower with me. He lightly kisses back, but just barely. I can tell he's still asleep by his steady breathing and lack of enthusiasm. My kisses don't go unnoticed by other parts of his body though. As I continue to lick and kiss on his mouth, I see his erection tenting the sheet. I lick my lips and shimmy out from under his arms.

_I know how to wake him up. _

Gently, I pull the sheet off his naked form. I stop for a moment to marvel at the wondrous body laid before me. Greek Gods would kill for his perfectly chiseled chest and toned abs. I look at the ink that graces his muscular left arm and allow my fingers to trace the tribal patterns.

Slowly, I lean over and kiss him again. I trail my lips from his, down his scruffy jaw. I lick and nip at his neck as I move down his body. I lick from his chest down to his abs and back again. Not a single inch of his beautiful torso goes untouched by my lips or hands until I reach my final destination.

I sit up and take in the sight before me again. I still can't get over how big he is, how utterly beautiful he is. People always say that Michelangelo's statue of David is a work of art. Those people have never seen Edward Cullen naked with a raging hard on.

A second or two later I take his length deep into my mouth. My lips move gracefully up and down his smooth shaft, my hands grasping the base and firmly pumping what I can't fit. I lick the head, tasting his pre-cum. He tastes sweet and spicy. Just like the man I know him to be.

Edward begins to move under me after I've spent a good five minutes sucking on his dick like it's my favorite lollypop. His hand moves to my hair, gently guiding my movements. I look up towards his face under my lashes. He still has his eyes closed and I can't tell if he's awake or not.

I continue my special wakeup call by licking his entire length. "Wake up Edward," I say and take him back into my mouth. This time I graze him lightly with my teeth.

"Shit baby," I hear him groan. His hand tightens its grip in my hair and his hips move to meet my lips, thrusting his cock deeper into mouth.

I hum against him and send him toppling over the edge. I eagerly swallow his essence as it shoots down my throat. I lick the last drops off the tip as I remove my mouth and sit up once more.

Before I can blink, I am pulled up to his chest. His lips crash onto mine and his tongue forcefully enters my mouth. One hand holds me tight against him on my back; the other is still tangled in my hair. I am so turned on that I can't stop the whore-like moan that escapes.

"Best wakeup call _ever,_" he gruffly tells me as his hands gently brushes my hair away from my face. He moves one hand down and strokes my bare back as he kisses me again. It takes every ounce of self-control I have to pull away and break the kiss.

I smile against his lips and kiss him once more before sliding off his body and the bed.

He pouts and reaches out with both hands, trying to touch me. "Come back to bed baby, forget work. I'm the boss. I can do what I want."

I laugh gently and turn to face him, backing up a few steps, making sure I keep out of his reach. If he manages to pull me back down, I know I won't have the strength to pull back again.

"We can't do that. We both decided we are adult enough to not let this mess up our professional lives. Besides, you can't cancel a meeting with _your_ boss," I gently remind him, as I pick up a discarded robe from the floor. "Besides, if we don't go to work then you won't get the chance to fuck me on your desk later."

His mouth hangs open. I blow him a kiss and saunter to the bathroom and start the shower. It doesn't take long before he joins me.

We take a long shower filled with more touching, kissing and licking than cleaning. We get dressed together and even brush our teeth together. I'm happy I had the forethought to pack work clothes and toiletries before I headed out as Victoria last night.

We have a quick breakfast at the hotel cafe before heading to the car. I take the time to brief Edward on his schedule as he drives. We arrive at work just before eight, which is a good hour late for both of us. We walk into the outer office to find Jacob sitting on the small sofa.

"Hi, Bella. Mr. Cullen. Am I too early? I can come back," he nervously sputters out.

"Not at all, Jacob. Mr. Cullen will see you in a moment," I tell him, getting settled behind my desk. Edward passes through the doors to his office, flashing me his panty dropping smirk before he closes them.

A few minutes later Edward buzzes me from his office. "Show Jake in and call Felix to come up."

"Yes, Sir," I reply, just a little bit seductively. I can practically hear his jaw drop. I learned last night that it turns him on when I call him 'Sir.'

"You can go in now, Jacob," I say warmly as I stand to open the door for him. As soon as he's settled I return to my desk and call Felix, the A&R Department Manager. I relay Edward's request and get to work.

Felix shows up five minutes later and heads straight into the office. Another five minutes later and he leaves, taking a happy looking Jacob with him. I give Jacob two thumbs up as they walk by.

Marcus arrives promptly at nine. He hugs me warmly and tells me how crappy his current PA is. He offers, not for the first time, to double my salary if I agree to move me to New York and work with him again. I laugh when I see Edward trying to burn holes into the back of Marcus' head. He counter offers Marcus, proposing to triple it, if I'll stay. I can't tell if he's joking or being serious. Not that it matters, I'm not going anywhere. I have way more benefits here in Seattle. And I don't mean of the healthcare or dental variety.

_Yeah, he gave you multiple benefits last night._

The meeting between Edward and Marcus is lengthy. I take my time sorting through various emails and paperwork at my desk. I don't have all that much on my plate for the week, since most of Edward's week is light as well. I take the time to start planning what I'd like to do for my picnic with the music students at the orphanage.

I have just completed a detailed menu when the doors to Edward's office open a few minutes past noon. As soon as Marcus walks out, he invites us both to join him for lunch. I am about to accept, knowing the rest of our day is clear, but don't get a chance to speak.

"Sorry, Marcus, I have a lunch meeting across town soon and I need Ms. Swan with me to transcribe," he quickly informs his boss.

"Oh well, I know how these things go," Marcus says with a smile, leaving after giving me another hug.

As soon as my former boss is out of sight, I turn to Edward. "Edward? What lunch meeting do we have across town?" I ask curiously. I've learned it's not unusual for him to schedule some of his own things and then forget to tell me.

"There's no meeting. I made it up. I just wanted to have lunch with you. I don't want to share you," he says. "Shall we order in or head out?"

Glancing out the window behind my desk I see it's raining. "In." I decide, not wanting to leave the dryness of the office. I make a call to a nearby Chinese place. Our food arrives quickly and we settle on the sofa in Edward's office to eat.

I lean back, resting my head on the back of the sofa and groan in satisfaction once we've devoured our Moo-Shoo pork and egg rolls. "That was good," I contentedly sigh, rubbing the food baby in my stomach while trying to stifle a yawn.

Edward laughs gently at me and wipes a crumb off the corner of my mouth with his thumb. "Tired, Ms. Swan? Did you have a late night?" His thumb lingers, stroking my bottom lip.

I place a kiss on the thumb before I answer, "That I did. I was completely swept off my feet by a handsome business executive at a bar last night and well into this morning."

I kick my heels off and turn on the couch, draping my legs over Edward's lap and placing my head on the armrest. I close my eyes and yawn again. Edward moves to the other end of the sofa and mirrors my position, though he's leaning his back against the other armrest instead of fully laying down. He takes advantage of the new position and picks up one of my small feet in his hands. He kneads and massages expertly until I'm sure I'm floating away to Heaven. He does the same to my other foot.

"Now, Ms. Swan, what would your boss think if he found you getting a massage on the job?" Edward teases. His hands glide up to my calves, gently pressing into the muscles.

"Hmmmm," is all I can say. The foot massage left me half asleep, but Edward's traveling hands are waking me up, sending tingles throughout my body. An evil smile forms on my lips. "I don't think he'd mind. And if he did, I'd just let him fuck me against his desk. Then he'd forget all about my transgression."

I earn a growl from Edward. His hands voyage farther up my legs, bunching my skirt up in the process, until they're gripping my upper thighs. His thumbs brush the insides, so close to where we both want them to go. "Is that a request, little girl?"

I've lost the ability to speak, so I nod my head.

"Your wish is my command," he tells me in a husky voice. "But first, allow me to properly thank you for my wakeup call this morning." He pushes his hands higher up into my skirt until he can grab my panties. He swiftly removes them from my body, tossing them over the back of the sofa. Once the offending garment has been removed he wastes no time and dives for my center.

"Fuck, Edward!" I moan as he licks my glistening folds. The sensation immediately sends tingles and shivers through my body. I try to arch into his mouth, but he pushes me down, not allowing me to move.

"Stay, right here, baby," he murmurs between my legs. "I'm going to make you feel so damn good."

Good doesn't even begin to describe what I'm feeling as he laps at my juices. You would think I would be spent, especially after the multi-orgasmic night we had, but I'm not. In fact, I'm even more responsive to his touch now. As soon as his teeth graze my clit, I'm done.

"SHIT! Edward!" I try to cry out, but it comes out more of a squeak as my orgasm racks my body.

"Fuck, baby. You taste so fucking good. But I have other plans for us right now," he says, as he licks the last bit of moisture from between my legs. He places a wet, open mouth kiss on my inner thigh before he moves.

"Come on, up you go," he orders as he stands. He holds a hand out to help me off the couch.

He pulls me up with a bit of force, a lusty fire burns in his eyes. He leads me over so I am standing in front of his desk.

"Strip. Now," He commands.

His tone is firm so I comply quickly as he saunters to the door, locking it. As he turns around he licks his lips. "So fucking tasty," he whispers, almost to himself as he eyes my body slowly. He removes his clothes as he walks back over, his erection standing tall and proud.

"Edward," I sigh. He's so close, and so very naked. I don't think I can wait for him much longer. I may very well attack him.

"Turn, I want to see that luscious ass of yours." He points toward me and makes a circular motion with his finger. I turn around to face the desk and swear I hear him say "So beautiful" under his breath.

Before I can take another breath two large hands appear and grab onto my breasts. He squeezes them tightly one time, and then strokes the nipples with his thumbs. His hot breath caresses my neck.

"I have been thinking about this moment ever since you mentioned fucking on my desk earlier. And now, that's exactly what I'm going to do," he growls and then licks my neck up to my ear. "I'm going to enjoy this."

His tongue is so hot against my skin that I'm sure I'm about to burst into white hot flames any second now. The fire only gets hotter as he begins to ghost his fingertips all over my naked body. He's barely touching me, but somehow manages to leave a scorching trail in the wake of his magical fingers. They travel from my breasts, down my stomach and to my thighs before moving to my ass and up my back. He places light kisses on my shoulders, neck, head and anywhere else his lips can reach. The heat laced fingers move up my arms and I can now feel his firm body pressing into my softer one. One arm wraps around my waist while a hand weaves its fingers into my hair, wrapping it firmly in its grasp.

"Good God!" I gasp as Edward tugs gently, pulling my head back against his shoulder.

He chuckles as his kisses move back up my neck.

"The name is Edward, but I'm sure I can take you to Heaven," he whispers in my ear, as I feel his granite. hard cock at my soaking, wet entrance.

"Please, Edward. I need you," I moan. To emphasize my need, I place my hands on his desk and push my ass into his groin.

"Ungh, baby, you're so ready for me," he breathes. "I'm going to take you now."

In one motion he fully encases himself in my warmth. We both moan at the feeling of our connection. His hands move to grasp my hips. With each pump he pulls me to meet his body, slamming his cock into me. There is no gentle, there is no slow. The desk shakes with each thrust. This is hard and fast and I want more.

"Shit, Edward! Harder!" I scream, as I watch a large stack of papers fall to the floor. I know we'll have to spend at least an hour fixing that later, but I don't give a damn.

He growls again as he pumps furiously into me. "Can't hold on much longer baby. You've got to come for me," he groans.

His hand moves between my legs and I plunge into a shaking, blissful oblivion as soon as his fire laced fingers find my clit.

With one last jerk of his hips he joins me in ecstasy. We cry out each other's names at the same time.

"Edward!"

"Isabella!"

My legs turn to jelly as I come down from my high. Edward manages to hold onto me before I can fall. He pulls out with a hiss and backs up a few steps, keeping me in his strong embrace. He sinks down into one of the chairs across from his desk and pulls me onto his lap, holding me tightly.

"That was," I pant, still trying to get my breathing back to normal.

"Amazing," he finishes for me, kissing me on the temple.

We stay in that same spot for a good thirty minutes. Reluctantly, I remove myself from his lap and pick up my clothing, tossing him his in the process. I use his in office restroom to clean up and re-dress. When I come out, he's wearing just his pants.

As soon as I exit, he comes to embrace me. I kiss his bare chest and he kisses the top of my head. I send a quiet "thank you" to the powers that be for the soundproofing in this room. No one else needs to know that Edward and I are pretty damn vocal while in the throes of passion. Silently we break apart and start to clean up the office. We exchange longing looks and smiles. No words are spoken, they aren't needed. We work in tandem until the mess is cleaned up and his desk is back in order. He finishes getting dressed when we're done.

"So, what's on the schedule for the rest of the day?" he casually asks.

"Personally or professionally?" I ask him back.

"Professionally, please. My personal plans are already taken care of," he replies with a hint of mischief.

I giggle. It doesn't take much to figure out what his personal plans are.

"Well, professionally, your schedule is clear for the rest of the day," I inform him. "But, I did want to ask you for your _professional_ assistance on something."

His eyebrow quirks and he tilts his head to the side. "Oh yeah? What would that be?"

"Well, I've been planning that picnic with the music students. You know, the one from the Music and Me fundraiser?" He nods his remembrance. "Well, I know the recording studios are about to replace all of the company instruments. I was wondering if we might be able to donate them to the orphanage school."

His smile grows wide and he gathers me in his arms to kiss me deeply. "Isabella, I think that is a wonderful idea. What else do you have planned?"

"Come out to my desk, I'll show you," I tell him. I walk to the door and unlock it. He follows me to my desk, dragging a chair around to my side to he can sit next to me.

We spend the next hour planning the entire picnic. Edward, proving to be the wonderful man I know he is, not only lets me donate the old instruments to the school, but he also insists on giving each of the ten children attending brand new instruments for themselves. It took a few phone calls, to find out what each child plays, but ultimately it's been taken care of.

By the time we're done, we have everything planned out. This Saturday, Edward and I will treat the kids to an early afternoon in the park with a full spread of yummy food followed by a jam session in one of the Vamp Record studios for the kids. We'll give them their new instruments then. Not quite your typical picnic, but who cares? I really want to this to be a special day for the children, and thanks to Edward, it has become so much more than I could have ever hoped for.

We decide to leave the office early again; we're both extremely tired after last night's activities and our "lunch meeting" a little while ago. It takes every fiber of my being to not invite Edward up to my condo as he pulls up to the curb to drop me off. I really want him to come up, but at the same time, I know the idea is to get sleep.

"Edward," I turn to him, "thank you, for everything today." I place a kiss on his cheek.

"You're very welcome, Isabella," he replies. "All you ever have to do is ask. I highly doubt I'll ever be able to say 'no' to you."

I smile at that and give him another kiss on the cheek, pushing back a lock of his hair in the process.

"I've gotta go now," I sigh. "Because if I don't, I'll invite you up and neither one of us will get any rest."

He laughs and nods. I get out of the car and close the door behind me, shutting out the tremendous temptation that is Edward Cullen.

Before I can take a step I hear "Isabella?" coming from the car.

Turning, I see Edward has rolled down the window. "Yes, Edward?"

"Can I pick you up in the morning? Around seven?" His eyes pleading me to say yes.

"Of course you can," I tell him. "I've gotta go, see you tomorrow."

I walk to the door of my building, stopping to glance back before walking in. He's still waiting for me to enter safely. It warms my heart. No man has ever done that before, they've always dropped me off and driven away. I smile at his small gesture and blow him a kiss.

I can see him laugh briefly as he pretends to catch my kiss and then place it over his heart. With a wink and a wave he drives away.

_Tomorrow can't come fast enough, _I think as I hurry into the building, alone.

* * *

><p><strong>Whew- you guys need a towel or a cold shower? I sure do! ;-)<strong>

**Hope you liked the lemony goodness in the chapter! Leave me some review love pretty please!**

**A huge thank you to everyone who sent prayers and well wishes for the safe passage of Irene. She did in fact go right over us, luckily we did NOT have any major damage or flooding, just a few downed tree limbs. We did lose power, but thankfully got it back after just 2 days! I do apologize if I wasn't able to write back to your review last week! I did read each and every review, tweet and PM that you all sent! Thank you all so much for your continued support!**

**Be sure you have me on alert- next several chapters are going to be very important! Hmmm... I wonder what'll happen? **

**Until next Friday-  
>Hugs n squeezes!<strong>

~Robin~


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, nor do I own any songs/lyrics/poems that may be used in this story. All of that belong to their respective artists/authors etc. No copyright infringement intended.**

**Thanks to beta Lynette for all her hard work! **

**Sorry we're a few days late, things happen and I won't explain other than to say that family comes first- not just for me but for anyone and everyone involved with this story! Thanks for your patience! Enjoy!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 13<p>

**BPOV**

The week literally flew by. Edward's schedule has been jammed packed with meetings and appointments, which in turn fills my schedule up as well. Unfortunately, the busy work schedule left little personal time to spend with Edward.

Sure, I see him at the office every day. On the lucky days, I even get to have lunch with him. Though we have yet to repeat Tuesday's office delight. In fact, we have yet to be naked together since that wonderful afternoon.

_Sigh. I need to get that man naked…soon._

But, that was then. Today is Saturday and I get to spend all day with Edward. Well, with Edward and ten kids from the orphanage. Not just any ten kids though, ten musically talented children. To say I am excited about today would be the understatement of the year. I am ecstatic, over the moon, giddy even.

I have the whole thing planned out for the most part. We're going to take them to Golden Gardens, one of the local parks, where we'll have a feast of fried chicken, burgers, hot dogs, chips, baked beans, coleslaw, watermelon and more. I'm bringing my acoustic guitar, as is Edward. We figure we could play some songs for them, or they can play for us. There are playgrounds and hiking trails and all sorts of things to do with the children. There's also a creek if we feel inclined to splash around for a bit. Even the forecast is cooperating today, calling for a rare hot and sunny day. It's going to be a perfect day!

My phone buzzes from the kitchen as I run throughout the apartment, making sure I'm not forgetting anything. A quick glance shows a message from Edward.

**B- I'll see you in ten! ~E**

**E- Awesome! Door is unlocked- See you soon! :-* B**

I smile. He's going to be here over an hour early.

_Oh the things I can do to him in that hour._

I can't do them though. It's been too long already, and I know once we get started we won't stop. So we'll have to wait until later for that. Edward already asked me to spend the weekend with him, so we'll have plenty of sexy time soon enough.

A few minutes later and I am happy with the large pile of stuff in the kitchen. We're all set! I have my acoustic guitar in its case; all of the food stuff is ready to go; I have blankets and a few lawn chairs. There's also a portable iPod docking station, with extra batteries, and I even have my overnight bag ready to go. I'm all set from my end!

"Wow, are you sure we're just having a picnic or are we moving to the park?" says my favorite voice.

I turn and find Edward casually leaning against the doorframe. He's dressed for the hot day in low slung khaki cargo shorts and a tight dark gray t-shirt. His tattoo peeks out of the bottom of his sleeve and makes my mouth water.

"Hey you. I was just thinking about you," I tell the handsome man as I walk to him, wrapping my arms around his waist.

He wraps his arms around me as well, hugging back. He places a soft kiss on the top of my head before answering. "Oh yeah? What exactly were you thinking?"

I laugh and shake my head 'no' at him. "Nope, not telling. Not yet. You'll find out later," I giggle some more. No way am I going to tell him I was having sexy thoughts of him. We just don't have time to go there this morning.

"Okay, keep your secrets. That's fine. I'll be here, in the dark. All alone." He sticks his lower lip out and gives me an exaggerated pout.

I wince at that. He has no idea what secrets I'm really hiding from him. I still haven't figured out what to do about that. Part of me wants to tell him the truth, tell him that I am really Victoria. I know I _should_ tell him. If I keep the secret too long, he'll hate me for keeping it from him when the truth surfaces. But the other part of me, the less rational part, says that if I tell him too early then I'll never know if he'd continue to date me because of Victoria or because of _me. _

It's a stupid thought, I know, but I don't want that to happen. I mean, shit, I'm pretty damn sure I've fallen in love with the man but I'm still trying to guard my heart. If 'we' are going to continue, and be a real couple, then that 'we' needs to be me and Edward; not Edward, Bella and Victoria.

Victoria hasn't been around since Monday though. Edward has only tried calling once or twice, so it's been easy to almost forget about her. But that can't go on for long. She has another performance with Breaking Dawn on Monday and I just know Edward will be there. I also know he'll expect and want me to be there with him. That's just not possible and I hate lying to him about why I can't be there.

I hug him tighter and rest my head on his chest. I'm not sure how, but I know I have to tell him the truth, all of it. He needs to know about Victoria. He needs to know the story behind how she came to be. He needs to know that I love him. If the time presents itself, then I'll do it today. If not, then I'll figure something else out. I have all weekend to spit it out. I _will_ tell him by Monday.

"Everything alright, babe?" Edward asks. As I tear myself away from my thoughts, I realize I'm still in his arms and he's stroking my hair with one hand and my back with the other. Nothing escapes him. He knows I'm upset about something.

"Yes and no. There are some crazy things in my life right now, and I can't explain right this second, but I will. Soon," I tell him, looking up into his eyes. "I'll tell you everything, soon."

Being the ever understanding and perfect man, Edward just smiles and looks at me with a look that can only be described as content. "Take your time; I'm not planning on going anywhere. You can keep your secrets; they can't change my feelings for you."

I can't stop myself.

I stand on my tip toes, slide my arms around his neck, and kiss him deeply. My tongue effortlessly slides into his waiting mouth. I lick his top lip, nibbling a little on his bottom. I promise him, with my kiss, that I _will_ tell him everything.

He kisses me back fiercely. I feel everything he does: happiness, excitement, passion and love.

_Love? Could he love me too?_

I can't think about that one too much. I'm probably misreading that one. There's no way he can love me. Is there? I guess he could…

_I hope he does…_

Edward pulls back, breaking our kiss. "Are you sure you're okay? You don't seem all there."

Damn him for being so in tune with me.

"I'm good. Should we start loading the car?" I answer.

It takes several trips, and some creative arranging to get everything in, but we manage to get all of the food and other stuff into Edward's Volvo. Before I know it, we're on our way to the orphanage. We were originally going to drive separately, but Golden Gardens Park is about a twenty minute ride from the orphanage, so Edward arranged to have a mini bus to transport the kids. We are to meet with the director first, for a few minutes and then load up the children for their picnic. I'll ride the bus with the kids and Edward will drive behind in the Volvo. Then I'll be leaving a little early to head back to the studios to be sure everything is set up properly. Edward has graciously offered me his car to do this, and he will ride to the studio in the bus with the kids.

It doesn't take long to get to the orphanage, which is named the Lighthouse Academy. I am shocked by the building in front of us. So much so that I check and double check the address to be sure we're in the correct place. The large building in front of us definitely does _not_ belong in Seattle. I can't help my jaw dropping at the white stone architecture; large white washed wooden porch and bright red door. It looks more like the front of one of those old lighthouses you find on the East Coast in Maine. I struggle to pick my jaw up off the ground as we exit the car and walk to the front door.

"You sure this is an orphanage?" I whisper to Edward after ringing the shiny, brass bell.

"Yes, Bella, it's the right place. The name on the sign says so." He points to the wooden sign over the door that clearly states this to be the Lighthouse Academy.

The door opens a few seconds later and we are greeted by a petite blond woman with a thick Scottish accent. "You must be Bella and Edward! Welcome! Welcome! Please come in!"

I smile at the small woman. She's a little older than Edward and I, but still can't be much older than thirty. She introduces herself quickly; her name is Leigh and I am surprised to learn that she is the Director of the Academy. It seems like such a large job for such a small woman, but I can tell she's the right person for the job. Her energy overflows and you can hear how much she cares about the children when she speaks of them.

During a short tour of the main house, we learn that the founder of the Lighthouse Academy was in fact from Maine. He had come to Seattle in the 1920's when he was just nineteen looking for his little brother. They had been orphaned as children. The man was adopted at age five from a Seattle based orphanage and moved to Maine. He never heard anything about his brother who was three years younger. He was happy with his new family, but not a day went by that he didn't think about his little brother.

When he was old enough he came looking for him, ready to bring him to his home in the East. What he found sickened him. The orphanage they had once been placed in was on the verge of being shut down. The place was absolutely horrid. It was dirty, rundown and just plain unhealthy; several of the children had gotten sick and died because of it over the past decade. He learned his brother had been one of the unfortunate kids to fall victim to the sad excuse for a home. That was when he vowed he would earn the money to buy it and turn it into a place where the orphans of Seattle would be able to call 'home', even if they never got adopted.

It took him many years, but he was finally able to achieve his goal. He bought the building and tore down the old pile of bricks to build the Lighthouse Academy in its place. He purposely modeled it after the lighthouses in the northeast and the red door was brought from his adoptive parents' home. He wanted the new orphanage to be a beacon of hope and acceptance to all who enter. He wanted a place where the kids would feel loved, welcomed and cared for. He wanted them to have a home.

It is very heartwarming to see that the man's vision is still very much alive, so many years later. This place it definitely not what I had expected from an orphanage. I had expected to see the house from the movie "Annie" with small dirty rooms and rats. The Lighthouse Academy is anything but, it's not only an orphanage, but it's also a school for the residents. The classrooms we are shown are nice and appear to be fairly up to date.

At the end of our tour, we find ourselves in Leigh's office where we go over a few rules and business issues before we can go to the children. We learn that one of the Academy teachers will join us as well. Edward and I are fine with that. The more the merrier as far as we are concerned. Edward takes the time to inform the director of our plans to donate the old studio instruments to the music department. She is beyond thrilled. When I further explain that Edward would also like to give new instruments to the students joining us today, she sheds a few tears.

"You two are rare gems indeed," she gushes as she hugs me tightly. "Not only did you donate your money and time, but to go so far beyond for these children is just a blessing."

Soon it is time to meet our lucky ten wards for the day. I can hear the sounds of happy and excited kids as we approach the door to a common room. I smile up at Edward and bounce a bit, clapping my hands lightly like a five year old who's been told they can buy anything they want in a candy store. I'm here, it's time and I can't wait to get this show on the road.

I'm also excited because I put together a plan for easing Edward into the Victoria secret while we drove here. The more I think about it, the more I want him to know. So I'm going to get to work on that today.

Leigh opens the doors and we are led into a large room. There are sofas, chairs, tables and bookshelves all around. A small television sits on one end of the room, a bank of old computers are on the other end. Everything is well worn and extremely outdated. I try to keep a smile on my face but simply can't.

Edward, sensing my sadness at the state of room, wraps an arm around my waist and kisses the top of my head. "It's pretty bad isn't it?" he whispers to me.

I nod my head. I don't want to admit it, but it really was. Most of our tour had been around the school portion of the Academy. Everything we saw there was in fairly good condition and well taken care of. But now that we're seeing the living areas it's a different story.

"Leigh," I whisper to our host. "Why is this room so much more… tattered than the other rooms?"

With a sad smile she explained quickly that they receive a small amount of state funding for the school. It's not much, but enough that they can keep the school nice and fairly up to date. They still buy older models of most things, to save cost, but they're in good working order. The orphanage part of the Academy is privately funded and entirely non-profit. Therefore, it is much harder to keep things as nice as they'd like. Most of their donations go towards food and overhead. She sighs and looks ten years older as she explains that donations aren't what they used to be.

I look up to Edward again. A single tear rolls my cheek; he is quick to wipe it away.

"It's not fair, Edward," I say quietly.

"I know, babe. I know," he replies, dropping a sweet kiss onto my forehead. "But let's not dwell on it right now. We can always help more. Let's meet these kids and show them an awesome day."

"Okay, you're right. We can always do more."

Leigh clears her throat and she gets the attention of the children in the room. She explains who Edward and I are and where we work. Then we briefly explain some of what we have planned. Edward hands me a pad of paper and pen before he asks the kids to introduce themselves. He wants them to tell us their names, ages, and what musical instrument they play most. I am to write all of the information down, because he has yet to get their new instruments. He'll be calling a friend to have them delivered to the studio while we're at the park.

I am surprised that all of the kids are older. For some reason, I was expecting a bunch of elementary aged kids, but most of these children are teenagers. The youngest is a boy named Seth, he's twelve and plays violin. The oldest is a beautiful blond girl named Jane. She is seventeen, plays guitar and says she sings. I can't wait to spend some one on one time with her, already forming plans in my head to bring her to Edward's office if she's any good. We also meet Ashley. She is the teacher joining us today.

We still have a few minutes until the bus gets here to take us to the park and the kids have swarmed Edward. They are all asking him questions about Vamp Records and what it takes to get a record deal. I notice Jane taking notes and smile.

While Edward's occupied, I take the time to talk to Ashley. I learn she's one of the music teachers here. She teaches introductory classes in music to the younger kids and also music theory to the older ones. She tells me she likes to focus on developing the musical writing skills of the older kids.

"So, you have experience composing?" I ask.

She nods her head, her long brown hair moves with her, "Yes, I do."

"Um, I hate to impose, but maybe you can help me sometime? I have a bunch of songs I've composed on my iPod. It's just the music; the lyrics have yet to be put down. But, would you mind listening to them sometime?" I ask.

Yes, I write my own songs as well. It's not something many people know about. In fact, I don't think _anyone_ knows about it. Alice and Rose know I have a state of the art keyboard that can add in other instruments and record everything, but I don't think they understand the extent to what I can do musically. I've written several songs over the past few years and have the music I produced from the keyboard on my iPod. The lyrics have never been recorded. That doesn't mean I don't have them though. They're just not recorded. The lyrics are locked safely away in my head.

Ashley laughs, pulling me back to the present. "Don't you work at Vamp Records also? Surely someone there would be better qualified?"

I give her a shy smile and fidget.

"Yeah, well I haven't exactly told anyone. I have a problem with stage fright. I clam up every time I try to perform. I guess you could call me a closet musician," I mumble. "If I tell you something, can you please, _please_ keep it a secret?"

It's not lost on me that I'm about to spill just about every secret I have to a total stranger. Somehow though, I feel totally at ease with this woman. I don't know her from Adam, but I have a feeling I can trust her, and I really need someone I can trust with this right now. I take a deep breath, trying to steel my resolve.

_This is it. Step one to telling Edward the truth. Confess to someone less important._

"Sure, I'm not a gossip. I'm a teacher. You can trust me," she says sincerely.

I believe her.

"Have you heard about that new singer around town, Victoria?" I start.

Ashley's eyes widen and her mouth opens into a small 'o' shape. "Yes! I was in that karaoke contest she won! I didn't make it past the first round though. She's amazing!"

"Yes, she is," I agree.

"What about her though?" Ashley asks.

I glance around the room, Edward is still surrounded by kids and Leigh is walking out the door. I pull Ashley further away from the crowd; just to be sure we are completely out of earshot.

"Okay, you can't tell _anyone_ what I'm about to tell you. Only three people in the world know what I'm going to tell you and those are my two best friends and myself," I say quickly. I take a big breath and continue in a low whisper. "I am Victoria."

Immediately, I feel as if a big weight has been lifted from my shoulder. I take another deep breath and blow it out slowly and run my fingers nervously through my hair.

"Well?" I question. Ashley has yet to answer.

"Oh. My. GOD!" she whisper yells back at me. "I can't believe that! Seriously? YOU are _her?_"

I nod silently.

"And you want _me_ to listen to some music you've written?"

I nod again.

"Oh my God! I don't know what else to say!" she laughs. "I'm honored, really, that you would include me in such a secret, especially since you don't know me at all. I'd love to help you!"

With that we both jump up and down like giddy school girls. Hugging and speaking in low whispers.

"I brought my guitar and I'm going to try to sing a little. Edward has no idea I can do any of this. My goal is to tell him by Monday, when Victoria performs again." I glance behind me again and see that Edward is looking at us funny. "He _has_ to know, if we're going to have a real relationship.

Ashley simply nods again. "You're absolutely right. I can see the way you two look at each other. He needs to know the truth. Just let me know what you need. I'll help anyway I can."

I hug her again. "Thank you, so much."

"Am I interrupting ladies?" Edward says behind me.

"No, you're not. Edward, this is Ashley. She's a music teacher here," I tell him. "Ashley, this is Edward Cullen, Senior Vice President of Vamp Records Seattle."

They shake hands and exchange pleasantries. A knowing smile is spread across Ashley's face, but I'm not worried.

"Well, ladies, the bus has arrived. Shall we head to the park?" he smiles.

"Let's get this party started!" I exclaim enthusiastically. The children cheer and we make our way to the street.

**EPOV**

As I drive behind the bus that holds the children, as well as Bella, I can't help but wonder what's going on with her today.

She's been all over the emotional road map and I can't get a handle on what's going on inside her head. All I can tell is that something is bothering her and she won't tell me what. It frustrates me to no end. I'm her man; she should be able to tell me anything.

_You're not officially her __man__ yet, you haven't even discussed this relationship with her yet._

I frown at my thoughts. I do need to speak with her about where this is going. Let me rephrase, I need to tell her that I'm not going anywhere without her. Not unless she tells me to leave. I can't. I don't want to. I don't think I'll ever want to leave her side.

_Ah, young love. _

Love? Is that what this is? I haven't a clue. I've never been in love before. I suppose I could be. My father always told me I'd just know when I found the one woman I was supposed to be with. He would always say the same thing to me:

"_You'll treasure her even more than your most prized possession. Every thought will be tied to her somehow and when she's away, you'll feel as if part of you is missing. You would do anything for your true love, anything."_

I guess he was right. Nothing in this world, _nothing_, means more to me than Isabella. She has become the most important part of my life. If I were told tomorrow that I'd have to quit my job and live in a cardboard box just to keep her, then I would.

_Holy shit! I'm in love with Bella!_

As soon as the thought enters my head, I feel my heart warm. A grin spreads across my face and I suddenly feel as if everything in the world is as it should be.

I love Bella!

By now I've pulled up alongside the bus in the park at our designated picnic area. The goofy, love struck grin is still plastered to my face as I get out of my car and begin taking things to the tables under the shelter.

"Someone's certainly in a good mood," I hear Bella comment. I didn't think it was possible, but my smile grew even larger at the sound of her voice.

_I love that woman!_

"I am. I figured something out on the way here," I tell her with a wink. My entire being wants to just blurt out my feelings for her, but this isn't the time or the place. I'll have to plan something special.

Her face falls for a split second, but she corrects it quickly. If I didn't know the contours of her entire body and her facial expressions, I wouldn't have even noticed the flash of pain in her eyes.

"Are you sure you're alright, Bella?" I reach out and brush a few stray hairs off her face. "You've been… not yourself today."

"Yes, I know. I'm sorry," is all she says. "Let's not worry about that right now. Let's get everything ready, Ashley took the kids over to the water's edge for some group pictures."

"Okay, but we're talking tonight," I'm firm in my answer. I have to know what's going on with her and then I have to fix it. My love doesn't need to be hurting like that.

Silently, she nods once and turns back to her tasks.

It doesn't take us long to get everything spread out onto the tables. Our bus driver, Bob, offered to stick around and help out. He is currently working the grill, making hamburgers and hotdogs.

Bella walks over to Ashley and the kids and tells them it's time to eat. All the children run to the covered shelter and tear into the food. The adults just hang back while for a bit, letting the kids get settled before serving ourselves.

Bella and Ashley sit in the middle of the kids, Bella answering more questions about Vamp Records. She is completely at ease with the kids. She's a natural with them. I give her some space; this is her day with the kids after all. I sit with Bob and just watch her handle the group with an ease that I haven't felt since my mother passed away.

Once everyone has eaten Bella announces it's time for a nature walk. She turns to me before they set out on one of the many trails in the park.

"Are you coming, Edward?" she asks.

"Not yet, I'm going to help Bob clean up a bit, and then I'll catch up."

"Alright." She pecks me lightly on the lips, earning a few groans from the kids.

She turns and rolls her eyes at the kids. "Enough of that, let's hike," she says. I see her pick her guitar out of its case before they leave, slipping her arm into the strap and letting the guitar settle on her back. With a wave they walk into the woods and out of sight.

I realize I've never heard her play. Sure, I know she can, but I haven't seen it yet. I quickly move about to get things cleaned up so I can meet up with the rest of the group.

**BPOV**

I can feel Edward's gaze on my back. We both know that we can each play piano and guitar, but we've never played for each other. Of course, we haven't known each other all that long either, just a few short weeks.

With a sigh and wave to Edward, I walk after the kids. Ashley is in the lead, already heading up one of the nature paths. We hike leisurely for about an hour and come to a beautiful clearing. It's a large patch of grass in the middle of the woods. Wild flowers are blooming all around, throwing patches of yellow, purple and orange against the deep green background of the soft grass. I can hear a stream babbling somewhere in the background and in the middle of the small field is a large tree stump.

I smile. This is the perfect place to relax and have a little music time.

"Okay everyone! Let's take a break and hang here for a bit!"

The kids cheer, happy for the reprieve. Once snacks and waters have been passed out, I take a seat on the stump and pull my guitar around to the front of my body.

I strum a few chords, tuning a few strings as necessary, and begin to play. I don't play anything in particular, just random chords and melodies to begin with. I haven't played much since I met Edward, so I'm just fiddling around with the strings while my mind drifts to him. Before I realize what's happening, a new song is taking shape. I close my eyes and imagine what the lyrics would sound like. I don't sing out loud, but I know what words will go with this tune I've started. I keep strumming until I'm happy with what I've put together.

When I open my eyes I notice that all the kids have gathered around me in the grass. They clap and cheer as I strum the final note of the song. Surprisingly, I am not embarrassed that everyone has been listening to me. I am completely at ease and don't feel any of the nervousness that usually accompanies me when playing with others around; I am comfortable around these kids and my usual stage fright is non-existent.

"That was great, Miss Bella!" Seth tells me.

"Can you play something else?" another child asks.

"Yes, I can. I can play just about anything. Is there something you want to hear?" I ask them.

All of the kids start talking at once. Some ask questions while others shout song names at me. One melodious voice stands out. "Did you write that last song yourself?" asked Jane.

"Yes, I did. In fact, I just made it up right now," I honestly tell her.

"Do you know "Plush" by the Stone Temple Pilots?" she asks me.

I smile and start strumming the opening the chords. Jane moves so she's standing next to me. I open my mouth to sing the opening lyrics, but out of the corner of my eye I see her do the same. I close my mouth and let her sing.

_And I feel that time's a wasted go  
>So where you going 'till tomorrow?<br>And I see that these are lies to come  
>Would you even care?<em>

My mouth drops wide open as Jane sings. She is an extremely talented, young lady who could definitely have a future in singing. I make a mental note to have her sing for Edward before the day is over. 

And I feel it  
>And I feel it<p>

Where you're going for tomorrow?  
>Where you're going with that mask I found?<br>And I feel, and I feel  
>When the dogs begin to smell her<br>Will she stand alone?

And I feel, so much depends on the weather  
>So is it raining in your bedroom?<br>And I see, that these are the eyes of disarray  
>Would you even care?<p>

And I feel it  
>And she feels it<p>

Where ya going to tomorrow?  
>Where ya going with the mastiff hound?<br>And I feel, and I feel  
>When the dogs begin to smell her<br>Will she smell alone?

When the dogs do find her  
>Got time, time, to wait for tomorrow<br>To find it, to find it, to find it  
>When the dogs do find her<br>Got time, time, to wait for tomorrow  
>To find it, to find it, to find it<p>

Suddenly I hear another guitar begin to play along with me, taking on the harmonizing role of the song. I look around and see Edward directly across from me on the other side of the clearing. He's leaning against a tree and strumming on a black acoustic guitar. I smile at him. He smiles back. All of a sudden, I feel as if I must finish singing this song myself. Jane can sing for Edward later, but now is the perfect chance to complete step two of my plan, which is to let Edward hear me sing. Not Victoria, but me.

I quickly turn to Jane, while still playing the musical break between lyrics. "Do you mind if I take over singing?" I whisper quickly, before I can lose my nerve. She smiles and moves to sit with the rest of the kids. I take over singing with the next lines, focusing my attention on Edward and his reactions while I sing.

_Where ya going for tomorrow?  
>Where ya going with the mastiff hound?<br>And I feel, and I feel  
>When the dogs begin to smell her<br>Will she smell alone?_

When the dogs do find her  
>Got time, time, to wait for tomorrow<br>To find it, to find it, to find it  
>When the dogs do find her<br>Got time, time, to wait for tomorrow  
>To find it, to find it, to find it<br>To find it, to find it, to find it.

The clearing is quiet for a split second as the final chords filter through the still air. Before I can put my guitar down, I am surrounded.

"Miss Bella!" I hear Jane, "Can you teach me to sing like that?"

"Jane, dear, you have nothing to worry about. You have a talent all of your own," I tell her honestly.

"Here," I take my guitar off my body and hand it to her, "Why don't you take over?"

She beams and gladly takes my spot. She immediately begins to play and sing with the other kids.

I watch her for a few minutes before making my way to Edward.

"Bella, that was…amazing," he says. "Absolutely beautiful."

"Thanks," I shyly say, looking down to the ground.

Edward lifts my chin with is finger. "Don't be like that. Talent like yours deserves to be shared, not hidden away. Why didn't you tell me?"

"Not now, Edward. I promised I'd tell you everything, later. This- that," I wave my hand to where Jane is playing my guitar, "is just a small part of it. There's more. So much more, but please, just let me get it out on my own terms. Okay?"

He gathers me into a tight embrace and holds me for a few minutes. I wrap my arms around his waist and hug him back. "I promise, Edward. I'll tell you everything," I whisper into his chest.

He dips his head down, his lips graze my ear sending shivers down my spine. "I know you will," he whispers. "And I'll tell you _my_ secret, as well." He kisses the side of my head and pulls away.

_Edward has a secret? What the hell?_

Before I can dwell on my thoughts Edward speaks again, "Let's go join the kids."

We spend the next hour passing the guitars around, singing and playing songs with the kids. Edward and Ashley both sing some as well. They're both talented singers.

The hike back to the picnic area seems to take longer. Everyone is ready to rest and I am happy I planned for a quiet art activity before it's time for them to head to the studio for the big surprise.

With Ashley and Bob's help, we get all of the students situated with the project. They are going to use things they found on the nature walk to decorate their very own picture frames. Ashley says she'll have prints made of the group shot by the water for each child. It will be a nice memento of the day. Of course, they don't know that they'll also be going home with new instruments later. Once they are fully immersed in the activity, I motion Edward to follow me and head behind the bus, where no one can see us.

I speak as soon as I see Edward come around the bus, he's walking fast. "Hey, I'm gonn…," my words are cut off by Edward's kiss. His left hand is at the back of my head, keeping my lips locked tightly with his. His right hand is splayed across my back, pulling me closer to his body. His kiss is hard, fierce and unrelenting.

I moan softly against his lips. He has taken me totally by surprise, not that I mind. My hands rub along Edward's arms and chest as he deepens the kiss. When his tongue collides with mine, I wrap my arms around his neck, my hands playing and tugging in his hair.

The hand in my hair travels south, lightly grazing my breast as it makes its way to firmly plant itself on my ass. The other hand reaches lower to do the same. I tighten my hold around Edward's neck and with his help lift myself up and wrap my legs around his waist.

"Bella," he rasps out as he pushes my back up against the bus. His lips dominate again, his hips press into mine and I can feel his erection against my thigh. He breaks away slightly again, panting. We both need air.

I rest my forehead on his, my hands still playing in his hair. Slowly we both regain our ability to breathe normally.

"Bella, God, I have wanted to do that since I heard you singing in that field," he admits. "Watching you play that guitar and sing, that was the single hottest thing I have ever witnessed."

He kisses me again, though this time he trails his lips and tongue up and down my jaw. "I had no idea you were so talented. I wish you would have said something to me sooner."

"I know. I wish I had too. And I will. Soon," I promise again, sliding my legs back down to the ground.

Reluctantly, Edward loosens his grip on me, but doesn't fully let me go. "Just tell me, Bella. Whatever it is, just say it," he pleads. I can clearly see the mix of frustration, worry and curiosity in his eyes.

"I can't, Edward. Not just yet. I'm trying…trying to let you in. I'm just scared. I don't want to lose you," I cry. Fat tears roll down my cheeks.

Edward pulls me close again. He doesn't pry and doesn't push for more. "I'll wait as long as you need. Just know that no matter what you have to say, it won't change how I feel about you. I'm not going anywhere, Bella. I promise. I couldn't leave you, even if I tried."

He holds me for a few more moments, until I'm ready to face him again.

"Thank you, Edward. That means a lot to me," I hiccup as my tears subside. "I have to get going to the studio now. I need to make sure everything is set before you bring the kids."

"Alright, babe. We'll leave here in an hour or so. Do you need us to do anything else here?" he asks me. His generosity shines through his words. I know I can ask him to do just about anything right now and he would take care of it. No questions asked.

"No, I think everything is good to go. Just get everything loaded up. I'm taking my guitar. I have a special surprise for you, as well." I wink at him.

"Oh yeah? Well that makes two of us. But you don't get to see my surprise until later tonight," he jests, waggling his eyebrows.

I groan and roll my eyes and walk to the Volvo. Edward opens the driver's door for me and waits while I get situated. He hands me the keys and kisses me one last time before shutting the door. I start the car and pull away with a wave. As soon as I exit the park, I floor it. I have to make it to the studio.

I hadn't planned on this surprise for Edward, it just came to me, but now it's all I can think about and I need to get to the studio quick if I'm going to pull it off. I race through traffic and make it to the office building in record time. I park and rush in, hurrying through the lobby and to the elevators.

When I exit, I see Paul waiting for me. Paul is one of our music producers and has helped many famous singers and bands put together their albums. "Everything Mr. Cullen has requested is here, and everything is set up to your specifications Miss Swan."

"Thanks, Paul," I reply. I slow down a bit and glance around to make sure everything really is correct. This _is_ a day for the kids. I need to make sure their things are taken care of first.

Things seem to be in order and I'm confident that I have the time I need for my little project. So I turn back to Paul. "Paul, I need your help. I have a song that needs to be laid down. Now," I tell him.

He doesn't ask any questions, just points to the soundproof room. I quickly tell him what I need and he sets everything up fast.

He moves to the production booth and speaks into his microphone. "We'll lay down the instrumental first, and vocals last."

I nod my agreement.

"Ready when you are," he says.

I close my eyes and smile. I conjure up an image of the field I had been at just a little while ago. My fingers move across the strings of my guitar and Edward's song fills the room.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked that! All of you are begging for the big reveal of Victoria's Secret- bear with me- it's coming up pretty darn soon! <strong>

**Please continue to leave your reviews, PMs and tweets! I read all of them and they make me smile so much! **

**Until Friday... **

**Songs Used:**

"**Plush" by Stone Temple Pilots (check out the MTV Unplugged version for what Bella & Edward played)**

**(We'll find out what song Bella is recording next week! It's really awesome!) **


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I own eBook versions of all the Twilight books, I own a piece of crap car and a few pairs of seriously hot shoes. I do NOT own Twilight or it's characters or any of the songs/lyrics used here. Those all belong to their respective writers/artists. No copyright infringement is intended. **

**Hugs and kisses to my kick ass beta **Lynette.** I heart u girl! You are the best and so freaking insightful when it comes to developing the story and where the future lies for these two (yes, she knows what's going to happen- and no- she won't share!) Thanks also to **Gail** (yes, the same Gail from the Karaoke contest!) for pre-reading! Keep sending your MW chaps to my inbox bb! ;-) **

**Thank you all for being so understanding and kind with the late update last week! To make it up to you, I've decided to post this chapter a day early! Hope you like it!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 14<p>

**BPOV**

It only takes Paul and I an hour to get all of the instrumentals down for the song I came up with in the field. I had planned on the entire song being just me and an acoustic guitar, but new ideas would come as I played the song over and over. Paul suggested adding drums. He played that part himself and seemed genuinely happy to help.

Satisfied with the musical portion we move on to the next step: vocals. Paul is adjusting the filter on the microphone in the soundproof room so it captures my voice perfectly. I hope that I can get this done in one shot. I've written the lyrics out on paper, not that I needed to, but we're almost out of time and this needs to be done correctly, preferably before everyone else gets here.

"I can't believe we've produced almost an entire song in an hour," Paul says as he fiddles with the sound board. "It's been a pleasure to help you do this. It's nice to have someone listen to my suggestions for a change."

I smile at him. I like working with Paul. He hasn't been overbearing or demanding; he's made his professional opinions known to me but never forced me to take any of them. I have a brief thought that I'd definitely want Paul on my production team _if_ I were to ever decide to sing professionally.

And that's a mighty big _if._

"Well, I've never done anything like this before, so it's nice to have someone who's willing to make the suggestions," I answer honestly.

"Are you ready?"

"Yeah, let's finish this. The group will be here any minute and I'd like for this to be done."

"Alright, put the headphones on. I'll count you in."

I don the large headphones and glance to Paul through the glass window, giving him thumbs up. The red "recording" light comes on and I hear his steady count down before the music fills my ears.

As the first chords play, I see the door in the other room open, Edward and the kids all file into the production room and stand behind Paul. Edward notices the red light and shoots me a confused look.

"Hey, Paul, cut it for a minute."

The music stops, the red light goes off and Edward wastes no time walking into the recording room. "What's going on?" he asks curiously, his eyebrow arched in question.

I pull off the headphones, hanging them around my neck and take a deep breath. I let it out slowly, closing my eyes. I'm suddenly nervous that he's here. Not because of him, but because of what this song means to me and how he'll take it. It scares me that he may not reciprocate what he hears and that he will bolt for the exit.

I can't let myself think like that.

I take another breath; a heartbeat later I open my eyes and look up into Edward's. He's not just my boss. He's not just some guy that I've been sleeping with. He's so much more. I can't do anything without thinking of him. I itch to touch him when he's near and I hurt to be away from him for even a few moments. I want to tell him the full truth about Victoria, and I will, but before I can do that he needs to know how I feel about him.

"This," I gesture around the room and to microphone in front of me, "is your surprise. Now, if you would kindly exit my studio, I can finish it for you."

He quirks an eyebrow at me again, "_Your _studio?" he jokes. "Last I checked _I_ was the one who ran this place."

"Not today you don't," I answer as I stand up, gently pushing him towards the door.

"Not so fast." He takes hold of my arms and bends down to kiss me softly before he exits back to the production room.

"Okay, can everyone hear me out there?" I ask, as I put the headphones back into place. The kids all wave and seem impressed by where they are at. Little eyes take in all of the buttons and switches on the board and I can see the questions burning in their brains. They nod and wave through the glass. I see mouths moving, but of course I can't hear them.

Paul swivels around in his chair and speaks up. He's turned on his microphone so I can hear him explain to the kids what's going on. He tells them how I can't hear anything they say unless the microphone in there is on. After answering a few questions Paul turns back to the soundboard. "Bella, you ready?" I hear in my headset.

"Yup. Let's finish this song," I answer. "Kids, you heard me play this in the park earlier. Paul has helped me record the music and now I'm adding the lyrics. I call the song 'Probably' and I hope you enjoy it. Oh, and Edward, this is for you."

I can't hear them, as Paul as switched his mic off, but I can see the older girls "awwww" through the glass. I glance to Edward quickly; his eyes are glittering with excitement.

I hear Paul in my headphones again; the red light illuminates and the music beings again. I am nervous once more, but this time because of the group waiting to hear me sing. I focus my eyes down onto my microphone, but soon I feel the tug of Edward's eyes on me. I lift my head and meet his gaze and forget all about my nerves. Everyone else in the other room seems to fade away. It feels as if it's just Edward and myself now. I don't let his eyes go as I sing my song:

_I probably want to hold your hand  
>I probably want to kiss you<br>You'll probably misunderstand  
>I'll probably miss you<br>Lately it seem nothing's clear  
>I probably need my glasses<br>You come in and out of focus  
>I wonder if you notice<em>

_I probably love you, I probably love you_  
><em>The grass is probably green, the sky is probably blue<em>  
><em>I'd probably do anything for you<em>  
><em>I probably love you<em>

_You probably know just what I'm thinking_  
><em>You probably don't feel like I do<em>  
><em>You probably think I'm crazy<em>  
><em>It's probably true<em>  
><em>Lately everything's changed<em>  
><em>I hardly know who I am<em>  
><em>My heart pounds<em>  
><em>I can't sleep<em>  
><em>I've come to this conclusion<em>

_I probably love you, I probably love you  
>The grass is probably green, the sky is probably blue<br>I'd probably do anything for you  
>I probably love you <em>

_What is it about you_  
><em>That makes you different from the rest<em>  
><em>You touch a part of me, I didn't know exists<em>

_I probably love you_  
><em>Probably do<em>  
><em>The grass is probably green, the sky is probably blue<em>  
><em>I'd probably do anything for you<em>  
><em>I probably love you<em>  
><em>I probably love you<em>  
><em>I probably love you<em>  
><em>Probably<em>

As soon as the red light goes out, the door opens and Edward is at my side. He kisses me hard and turns to the microphone, "Paul, could you explain a little more of the production process to the kids?"

Paul nods and Edward promptly unplugs the microphone. No one outside of recording room can hear us now. He gently removes the headphones from my ears, dropping them to the floor.

"So, what'd you think?" I timidly ask Edward. He grabs my hands and wraps my arms around his waist.

"Bella, I fucking loved it," he says. His hands move to cradle my face as he places soft kisses all over. "Do you really feel that way? I mean, do you think you love me?"

"No. I don't think I love you, Edward," I tell him with a shake of my head. His face drops and his hands fall from my face, he starts to back away from me before I can finish. I grab his hands and hold them tightly in mine before he can get away. I squeeze gently until he lifts his gaze back to mine. "Edward, I don't _think _I love you. I _know_ I love you."

"Well, there goes my secret. I love you too, Bella," he answers, his voice thick with emotion. He pulls me close again, one arm wraps securely around my waist while his other hand goes to the back of my neck. He looks me directly in the eye. "I fucking love you, Isabella Marie Swan."

"I love you, Edward Anthony Cullen."

He kisses me again, deeply and passionately. I can feel the changes in our kissing. It's no longer based in lust and desire. It's rooted in love, affection and devotion. The kiss is so intense that I briefly forget where we are. I slip my tongue into his mouth and try to get even closer to him.

"Ahem, guys?" We hear Paul speaking through the speakers.

I giggle as we jump apart, startled by the interruption; Edward runs a hand through his hair and shrugs. I mouth 'sorry' to Paul and plug the microphone in so I can answer him.

"Sorry guys, why don't you all come in here? We have a surprise for you all!" I announce to the kids.

Suddenly the room is filled and we're surrounded by small bodies. The children all talk at once, some asking what the surprise is, others asking about recording songs.

We situate the kids and get them sitting down on the floor. Edward explains more about what goes on when recording music and about Vamp Records in general. When he's done talking, Ashley addresses them.

"Haven't you guys been working on a song together as the Academy?" she asks them, already in the know about the surprise they are about to receive.

"Well, yeah, but we don't have any instruments," Jane says sadly. "Miss Leigh wouldn't let us take them out of the school."

"That's not _entirely_ true, Jane," I reply to her. "Edward and I have a surprise for all of you. When we were driving to the park, Edward called up and had something delivered here for each of you."

"Bella's right. Behind me are all of the instruments you told me you play the most. The one that belongs to you has your name engraved on it. It's yours to keep," he tells the kids. Edward points to a covered table in the back of the recording studio.

Mouths drop and eyes widen in shock, but they quickly recover. All the kids scramble to the table, the cloth flying off as they scramble to find their instruments. The room is soon filled with sounds of violins, guitars, flutes and various other instruments being played.

"You mean we get to keep them? Like forever?" Little Seth asks shyly, he hasn't left his spot from the floor yet.

I walk to him and hug him tight. "Yes, Seth. You get to keep yours forever." His eyes light up and he runs to find his instrument.

Edward and I steal out of the room quietly to let the kids have some time with their new instruments.

"That was quite generous of you, Edward," Ashley says as we leave. "They will cherish them forever, I'm sure."

She smiles one more time and moves towards the kids. She helps them get tuned up and whatnot. When everyone has settled down a bit, she gets their collective attention.

"Would you like to play what you've been working on?" she asks them.

All of the kids excitedly nod their heads and rearrange themselves into position. I notice Jane moves to the microphone.

"Paul," I whisper. "Record this."

Jane glances back at the other students and with a nod of her head someone counts down a beat and a piano starts to play. The song is one I recognize. It's called "Almost There" and it's from a Disney movie, _The Princess and the Frog. _

Edward and I watch as the small group plays their music almost flawlessly. It's not quite the same as it is in the movie, since there are not nearly enough musicians, but it's still absolutely beautiful. Jane's voice is almost magical and I am completely entranced by the song.

"Bella," Edward whispers to me, "set up a meeting for Jane sometime next week. I'm sure we'll have to talk to Leigh about it, but this girl has a future."

I smile up at him. I couldn't agree with him more if I tried.

We spend the rest of our time playing music in the studio. All of the kids have their own favorite songs to play. Paul was wonderful enough to record all of them. Soon though, it was time to load the bus back up and take the kids back to the Lighthouse Academy.

As I said goodbye to the kids, I couldn't stop the tears from flowing freely. I had really enjoyed the day with such a talented group of kids. I can't wait until I could come see them again.

**EPOV**

"Are you alright, Bella?" I asked the beautiful woman in my passenger seat. We are pulling away from the Academy and she is tearing up again.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she sighs, wiping the tears off her face. "These are happy tears. I'm happy that the kids had a great day and that they are happy. I am happy that I told you how I feel. I am fucking ecstatic that you feel the same way."

I smile at her and take her hand in mine, brushing her knuckles across my lips. "I'm fucking ecstatic that _you _feel the same way, too," I repeat to her with sincerity. I am. I really am. I had known I was developing feelings for her, but I didn't want to blurt them out so soon; not because I wanted to keep it to myself, but because I was scared of her reaction. Crazy, I know, but it was what it was.

The drive back is comfortably silent. There's simply no need for words. I love this woman, she loves me. We are both happy and it seems we both have a perma-grin on each of our faces.

"Um, I thought I was staying with you?" Bella asks as I pull up to her building. Her eyes are full of questions and a little bit of confusion. "Didn't I put my bag in the car?"

"Yes, babe, you did, and you are staying with me. But, not yet, our day is not complete yet. I have a surprise for you and you need to change."

"A surprise? And what might this surprise be?"

I chuckle. "If I tell you, then it's not a surprise."

"What do I wear? I can't dress properly if I don't know what's going on," she counters.

I think about that for a moment. I suppose she has a point, I can give her a little bit on information. "Well, you can literally wear anything you want… or nothing at all. We aren't going anywhere fancy," I tell her.

"Nothing at all? Interesting," she mumbles.

"What you wear isn't that important. It's more important that you have everything you need for two or three days. _Maybe forever_," I whisper the last part to myself, though judging by the quick flicker of surprise in Bella's eyes I can assume she heard it as well.

_Forever._ That thought doesn't sound half bad, not if forever includes Bella.

"Just, be ready in an hour. I'll be back to get you," I add. "Pack another bag if you need to."

"Alright, I'll be ready. Now kiss me so I can go in," Bella demands.

She sure as hell doesn't have to tell me twice to kiss her. I lean over the center console and place my hand at the back of her head; my fingers weave into her soft hair. My lips meet hers and I kiss her softly, lovingly. I pull away after a few seconds and rest my forehead against hers. I know if we keep kissing that I won't stop, and then one thing will lead to another and she won't get the surprise I'm planning.

"Go, my Bella, go get ready. I'll be back soon," I say against her lips. With one last chaste kiss, I sit up straight in my seat.

Bella opens her door and gets out. "See you soon, Edward."

As soon as I see she's safely inside, I drive the three blocks to my destination. I haven't told Bella yet, but my apartment is finally finished and is ready for me to move in. I checked out of the Sorrento Hotel this morning before picking her up. Tonight will be my first night in my new place and I wanted to share that with Bella.

I gather Bella's bag from my trunk and ride the elevator to the top floor. I enter my apartment and check over things quickly. The dining room table is set for an intimate dinner for two. It is situated in front of floor to ceiling windows that overlook the Seattle skyline. The Space Needle is visible in the distance. When the sun sets, we will be able to gaze down on the sparkling city below us. I can't wait to show Bella.

"Is everything to your satisfaction, Edward?" I hear from behind.

"Yes, Mrs. Cope. It's perfect," I turn to answer the older lady.

Mrs. Cope has been a maid for my family for years, ever since we settled in Seattle. She was with us part time when my mother was alive, but moved in after Esme passed to help my father out with chores and raising me. She still lives there and helps my father, though I'm sure Carlisle doesn't really need the assistance anymore. He would never fire her though. She's part of the family, which is why she's at my place now.

When my father told her I was moving back to Seattle she called me and insisted that she would be around to help me out. I really don't need the help, but again, she's family. She's been almost like a second mother to me over the years. I can't say no to her, so she will be coming over twice a week to help out. Tonight she came to see the new place and has prepared a feast for Bella and myself.

I head to the master suite and take a shower; redressing in jeans and a plain black t-shirt. I pull on my favorite pair of boots and run my fingers through my damp hair. I don't know why I bother trying to tame the mess on my head. It's just not possible. Sighing, I walk back out to the living room and kitchen area.

"Mrs. Cope, I'm heading out to get Bella," I tell her as I enter the room, gathering my keys. "We're walking, so we should be back in half an hour. Will everything be ready by then?"

"Of course, dear! I'll have everything ready on the table for you when you get back!" she replies enthusiastically. I think she's as excited about tonight as I am. "I'll be gone when you get home, so I'll see you on Wednesday."

I smile and thank her as I walk out the door.

It only takes about ten or fifteen minutes to walk back to Bella's building. I can't help but think it is fate that our places are so close to each other. It's almost as if the world is determined we'd be together. If we hadn't met at work, then surely I would have run into her in the neighborhood. Our relationship is far from perfect, but it's so much better than the only other one I've ever had. Even then I didn't really consider it a relationship. Bella is not like _her _at all_. _Thank fucking God for that.

That '_her'_ would be Angela fucking Weber. What a mess that shit was. I met Angela in college. She was pretty, with long light brown hair and soft brown eyes. She had a decent body, but wasn't overly beautiful; she was the sweet, nice, girl next door and exuded innocence. I fell for her, hard. She was as close to a girlfriend as I ever got, well before Bella anyways. I never actually called Angela that, but that's more or less what she was. We talked on the phone all the time and we'd go out on dates over the weekends. We constantly had sex and for a time I thought we were falling in love. She would tell me I was the only one for her, I'd tell her the same. It was true, too. Angela was the only woman I was with during the short time we were together.

Six months into the non-relationship relationship was when everything went to shit. I learned Angela wasn't the nice girl I had believed her to be. 'School slut' would be a more accurate term. Of course I found that out the hard way, when she came to me and told me she was pregnant. I freaked out. Angela had told me she was on the pill we had always used condoms. How in the hell could I have gotten her pregnant? She managed to calm me down, but only long enough for her to tell me she had no idea who the father was.

To say I was livid would be the understatement of the year. How could this woman, who was supposed to be innocent and nice, and more importantly, _mine,_ be pregnant? How could she not know who the god damned father was? The whole truth came out. She had never been really been mine, had never been faithful. She didn't care about me or my feelings. She stuck around because I had money and never hesitated to spend it on her. She confessed everything, crying for me to help her. I couldn't deal with it, and I certainly wasn't going to deal with her or help her when she was going to have some other guy's baby. But the rational side of my brain piped in and reminded me that it very well _could _be my child. I knew it wasn't likely that it was, but it was still possible.

I demanded and paid for her to have a paternity test immediately. I had to wait several months for the test to be performed, but as soon as it was confirmed that I was definitely NOT the father, I told her to leave and never come back. For once, she listened. I never heard from Angela Weber again, but that didn't matter. She'd already left her mark on my soul.

After my experiences with her, I vowed to never have girlfriends. I did not allow women to kiss me on the lips and I didn't date them. I'd fuck them and make them leave. I guess that's when I got my reputation of being an ass as well. I also didn't take kindly to liars. It's not something I can tolerate, no matter how small. Hell, I'd even fired one of my previous assistants because she lied. She called in sick and then I ran into her having lunch later that day with her boyfriend. I told her not to bother coming back to work…ever.

Thankfully, I'm not that much of an asshole anymore. I still don't take kindly to liars, but coming back to Seattle has tamed me somewhat. Part of that may be because I'm back at home, but I'm pretty sure that most of the credit should go to Bella. She put me in my place on my first day of work here and I would be lying if I said I wasn't impressed by that. Yeah, I was pissed off at the time, but she had balls to stand up to me the way she did. Since then, she's been by my side, both professionally and personally. She keeps my professional life in perfect order and won't hesitate to tell me when I'm being an ass. She has taught me that it's alright to allow someone to get close, to let someone in. Bella is smart, beautiful and I trust her completely. She loves me, I love her. I know she would never betray me. I don't think she has a dishonest bone in her body.

I can't wipe the stupid grin off my face as I knock on Bella's door. She is the best part of my life and I can't imagine a future without her in it. I don't want a future without her in it. As soon as she opens the door, I attack her lips, my hands grabbing her ass to pull her closer. She gasps in shock, but it is swallowed by my kisses. A second later her body molds itself to mine. It's like we're two pieces to a puzzle; we fit perfectly together.

We make out like teenagers in the doorway for a few more minutes before Bella pulls away. "That's a nice way to be greeted," she whispers against my lips. "A girl could get used to that."

"I missed you, what can I say?" I smirk at her. "I love you; I don't like being away from you."

I kiss her again. I can't help it. Her lips are so damn soft and inviting.

"I love you too, Edward. Shall we go?"

"Sure, you have everything you need?" I ask.

She grabs her purse before closing the door, locking it and turning to me with a smile. We head to the elevator and soon we're walking hand in hand out the front door of her building.

"Come on, we're walking," I tell her once we're outside; I tug gently on her hand.

She looks at me with a confused expression. "Walking? Where are we going?"

"That, my dear Isabella is a surprise," I reply, leaning over to give her a chaste kiss. "Now stop asking questions and let's walk."

Bella smiles and allows me to lead the way. We make small talk as we walk and soon we stop in front of the building that is now my home.

"Here we are," I tell her.

She looks up, having to tilt her head all the way back to see the top of the thirty six floor building.

"Where exactly are we?"

"Home," I answer her simply. "Rather, my home. Surprise! No more hotel! My apartment got finished this week and tonight will be my first night in my new place. I wanted to share that with you."

"Oh, Edward," she sighed, kissing me firmly on the lips.

"I really hope you like it," I breathe out. Reaching up, I rub the back of my neck nervously. "I, uh, well…"

"Just spit it out, Edward," she tells me jokingly.

"Well, I love you and you love me. I hope that someday this will be not just my place but _ours_." I stammer out, looking down at my boot covered feet.

"Edward," Bella calls my name. I can't see her face, but I already know she's got a smile on her face, and her left eyebrow is quirked up, waiting for me to look at her.

"Yes, Bella?" I still don't look up.

"Look at me. Please?" she gently asks. I can't deny her what she wishes. I don't think I will ever tell her 'no' if I can help it.

She waits until my eyes lock onto hers before continuing. I was right, her left eyebrow is slightly raised and a sweet smile graces her lips. "That sounds marvelous, living with you. Someday we will share a home. I know we will. Let's not worry about the future tonight. Let's just go up and enjoy our weekend together _now._"

I smile back. "That sounds like a wonderful plan," I tell her.

Taking her hand again, I lead her into the building and into the elevator. Today has already been great, and I know the rest of our weekend will prove to be the same.

* * *

><p><strong>Squee! Aren't these two so freaking CUTE? They love each other! (But we all knew that before they did!) What do you guys think about Bella letting Edward in a little bit? She's getting there guys! She knows Edward needs to hear her secret! It's coming up...<strong>

**Leave some reviews! Tell me how you think she'll tell him! Tell me songs you want to see in the future! **

**Til Next Friday...  
>~Robin~ <strong>

**Songs:**

"**Probably" by Lisa Loeb**

"**Almost There" Disney's The Princess and the Frog soundtrack**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the the songs/lyrics/poems used throughout this story. They all belong to their respective writers/artists/owners. No copyright infringement is intended. **

**I can't say enough how much your reviews/tweets and PMs make me smile! I apologize for not being better at replying to your reviews- I will do my best to be better with that in the future! Please know that I read every single one of them though! **

**Big thanks to beta Lynette (TheUnderStudy) go check out her stories and multiple one shots on her profile! Her link is on my profile! Hugs to Gail (Kewlwhip76) for prereading and sharing her insights and suggestions for the future! *HUGS***

**Sending out extra hugs to the real life PJ (Upsidedowntwist) for introducing the two of us! And congrats on his twit-gagement to my 'twitter twin' Lee (aka Leigh or: Pixiebella88) ;-) Love you both! (And SQUEE I get to be a Groomslady!) Hehe! Go check their shit out too! It's fuck hot!**

**Enough crazy stuff though... let us move on... we get to see Victoria again! It's country music night at The Switch with Breaking Dawn! Oh- and I think there's something in there that you've all been _dying_ to see!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 15<p>

**BPOV**

I sigh, washing the shampoo out of my hair.

"Everything okay, precious?" Edward asks from the other side of the shower curtain.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just sad that the weekend is over, it's been amazing," I reply. It's true. It really was a wonderful weekend. We literally spent the entire time naked or near naked. It was bliss. I didn't want it to end.

Of course all of that bliss sort of rendered logical thinking null and void. I'm simply not able to think straight with a naked Edward around. All plans of telling him about Victoria went out the window as soon as those boxers dropped. Those thoughts simply vanished, just like our clothing.

_Whoops._

Yeah, big whoops.

Now it's Monday again. Reality reared its ugly head as soon as the alarm went off. I was supposed to tell him by today. I still have a few hours left, but I have no idea what to do or how to say it.

Do I just blurt it out? Do I ease him into it? Maybe I can 'tell a story' and hope he connects the dots? Should I seduce him as Victoria again and then yell SURPRISE! It's really me! I just don't know.

No. None of those are right. I'm pretty sure I'll just have to wait for the right moment. When the time presents itself, I'll take a deep breath and just tell him, being totally honest. But now isn't the time.

I turn the water off and step out of the shower. Edward is waiting, holding open a fluffy towel that's still warm from the dryer.

"Yeah, I'm not ready to go back to real life yet either," he admits, kissing me on the shoulder. "But, at least we'll be together at work!"

He's cheerful. I smile back, knowing that the emotion of the moment doesn't reach my eyes.

"None of that now," he scolds, pulling me into a hug. "It'll be fine. You can even come back tonight if you want."

"I'd like that very much, Edward." I kiss his cheek and move from his embrace.

We dress and get ready for work side by side. It feels normal and familiar; it's something I can see myself getting used to. Before long, we're ready and heading to the office.

As soon as we walked into the outer office area my phone starts ringing. Rushing over I answer it, "Good Morning, Edward's Cullen's office," I say as cheerfully as possible.

It was Marcus on the other line. "Bella, I've been trying to get hold of Edward since yesterday! I need to talk to him right away about a very serious matter."

"Yes Sir, I'll put you through to him straight away," I tell Marcus while frantically signaling Edward to get into his office. I patch the call through as soon as he's over the threshold and closing the door. Three hours later he still hasn't emerged and the little orange light indicating that he's on the phone has yet to extinguish.

I know I shouldn't disturb him, but I can't stop myself from peeking into Edward's office after another half an hour passes by. Peering around the door, I catch a glimpse of the back of his head; his hair is more chaotic than normal. I can tell he's been running his hands through it more than usual. I can see the tension in his shoulders and back.

"NO, Marcus! That is not acceptable!" he yells into the receiver. "They can't do that!"

I scoot back out of the office, not wanting to interrupt him. It doesn't seem as if he'll be done soon. Glancing at the clock, I see it's lunchtime. I grab my purse and slip away from the office and head down to a pub a few blocks over. Edward says they have the best fish and chips in town. He says they're authentic because they serve them in newspaper just like they do in London. I grab two orders and stop at a convenience store on the way back to the office, picking up a six pack of beer, hoping Edward will be off the phone when I get back and will have time to relax for a bit.

I get back in a hurry and poke my head into Edward's office again. He's pacing in front of the large windows; the phone is no longer attached to his head. He snaps his head in my direction as I enter.

"There you are!" he calls, as he moves in my direction. "Where have you been? I tried calling your cell but you left it on your desk." He runs a hand through his hair, still stressed out.

"Sorry, Edward. I didn't want to interrupt you," I tell him. I walk towards him, meeting him halfway and hand him the bags of goodies. "I went and got us some lunch."

Edward places the bags on the coffee table and peers in.

"Is that what I think it is?" He asks excitedly, his tongue unconsciously licking his lips in anticipation.

"Uh huh, and a six pack also," I answer.

Before I know what's happening I feel Edward's lips crash to mine in a hard, quick kiss.

"You are too good to me," he says, and kisses me once more. "The best girlfriend/personal assistant a man could ever ask for."

I pull away a bit and look into his eyes. "Girlfriend?"

"Uh… yes?" His answer sounds more like a question. "I mean, that's what you are, right? I know we haven't discussed it officially or anything, but shit, we declared our love for each other." He brushes some hair off my face.

"Yeah, I suppose I am," I respond simply, loving the thousand watt smile I receive in return.

We settle on the sofa and dig into our lunch in a peaceful silence that's only punctured by an occasional moan of satisfaction from Edward. I have to admit, he was right. The fish and chips are _really_ good.

"So, did you have any major plans this week, Bella?" Edward asks, downing the rest of his second beer.

"Um, not really. I have a thing tonight, but nothing really planned for the week," I tell him. "Why? What's up?"

"Good, cause we're going to New York City tomorrow morning."

"WHAT?"

"Yeah, that was Marcus on the phone, as you know," he starts explaining. He picks up the lunch mess as he continues, "I can't give you all the details, but some big shit is going down and I need to be in New York to meet with the big wigs as soon as possible."

"Alright, why do I need to go again?" I ask. I'm confused, as normally a PA wouldn't be required to attend such a meeting. Typically only the hosting executive's PA is there and will handle everything herself.

"Well, you don't really _need_ to be there," he starts. "Not professionally anyways. I have a loft there, I figure we can go out there together, I can do the meeting thing and then we can spend a few days together, just you and me, in the Big Apple. What do you think?"

What do I think? I think hell yeah! I've never been to New York City before and have always wanted to go.

"I'd love to Edward! But, I can't afford a plane ticket right now," I frown at the ground, but Edward laughs. "What's so funny?"

"You are. You realize I'm a Senior Vice President of Vamp Records don't you?" he mockingly asks. "The LARGEST recording label in the USA."

"Of course I do, Edward. I know that better than you sometimes," I tell him, sticking my tongue out.

"Well then, dear Isabella, you know that I have complete disposal of the company jet," he replies.

I gasp in shock, even though he's right, I did know that. Truth is I completely forgot we even had a company jet. I've never been on it before as I never once travelled with Marcus. I have heard stories about the luxury plane here and there though. It's rumored to have plush leather seats, big screen television, state of the art electronics and even a full sized bedroom, complete with king size bed. With the last thought, my shock turns into excitement.

I smiled seductively at Edward. "Is it true? That there's a bedroom on the company jet?"

"Yes, it's true."

"Good, because I fully intend to join the mile high club then," I answer.

Edward chuckles and gathers me into his arms once more. "That, my dear, will not be a problem," he says before taking me to my happy place with his tongue and magical fingers.

We both scurried about after lunch, trying to play catch up with all the meetings and work that was missed during the phone call with Marcus. I also have to clear Edward's schedule for the rest of the week for his trip to New York. Before long, though, it's time to leave for the day.

On the drive home, Edward tells me he is expecting to see me tonight at The Switch. I agree, but I'm nervous. I haven't told him my secret, Victoria's secret, yet and still have no idea how to do it. I run up to my condo as soon as Edward drops me off. Rose and Alice will know what to do.

"Rose! Alice! Are you guys here?" I call, slamming the door behind me.

"We're in here!" Alice calls from somewhere down the hall.

I walk through the condo following the sounds of giggling girls until I find them in my room.

"What are you guys doing in here?" I ask.

"Oh nothing, we're just setting up a few things for Victoria," Rose explains.

"I need to talk to you guys about her, about Victoria," I say and put my purse down on the bed. "I need to tell Edward the truth and I don't know how to do it."

Both girls talk so fast that I can barely make out who's saying what; ideas are flying out of their mouths left and right. It's obvious they've talked about this subject before. I try to jump in with my two cents here and there, but fail. When they start word storms like this it's best to just ride it out, it usually solves the problem in the end.

After the verbal dust had settled, we had decided that it was best to wait until after the show to tell him. I would change from Victoria to Bella quickly again and take him for a walk where I'd do my best to let it all out. I'm not quite sure what to say, Alice and Rose weren't much help there, they just told me I'd know what to say when the time came. God, I hope they're right.

I lose myself in thought as they dress me. I play out different scenarios in my head about what I should tell Edward. None of them feel right, so I give up. I guess I'll just have to trust in myself to say the right thing. I'm sure Edward will understand everything, once I get the chance to explain it all.

I'm pulled out of my thoughts by Alice plopping a hat on my head.

"What the fuck is that, Alice?" I look into the mirror and curiously eye the dark brown straw woven cowboy hat on my head.

"That would be a hat," she snips.

"Why am I wearing a cowboy hat?"

"Because, it goes with the rest of your outfit." She sounds annoyed.

I look down at what I'm wearing. Alice is right. It does go with my outfit. They have me dressed in super short denim cutoffs and a light pink plaid shirt. The shirt is a button-down but most are undone, showing off a hot pink bra underneath; it's tied at the bottom just above the waist band of the shorts. The sleeves are unbuttoned and rolled to my elbows. My red hair is parted into two pigtails that hang over the front of my shoulders. I swear I look like a redhead Daisy Duke.

"Really, Alice? Country?" I'm a little appalled. She knows I'm not a big country fan. Sure, I can sing it and there are even a few country songs I like, but still. I'm performing with a rock and roll cover band, not Willie fucking Nelson.

"Yes, Bella, country. It _is_ country night at the club. You guys will be doing nothing but country tonight," she tells me. My mouth drops. How did I not know about this? "You knew, we told you, but I can see you forgot," she answers my unspoken question.

I vaguely remember a conversation after work one night last week, but I was probably thinking of Edward and not paying attention. That must be when they told me. Damn it!

"Yeah, I did. It's alright though, I suppose, I just need to chat with Emmett about the set list," I say mostly to myself.

"Here, put these on," Rose says, handing me a pair of cowboy boots and socks.

An hour later we're at the club and I find Emmett already setting up the stage. There are a few extra band members tonight. "Who are these guys?" I ask.

Emmett explains that a few friends join in on country nights; they have a fiddle player, a guy who plays the steel guitar and a banjo player who help create that authentic southern twang.

I smile and nod, I don't really care, but I wouldn't let that little fact out. We go through the set lists together. I know every song he has picked out so I'm breathing easier now. Emmett will also be singing a song or two this time around and we'll sing a duet as well. Emmett also informs me that security has already been set in place. I'll be followed by two guards at all times, thanks to last week's fiasco.

After my chat with Emmett, I head to the bar. There's still an hour until our first set and I want to take this time to relax. I take a seat at the bar and order a beer, my guards diligently stand nearby. And by diligently, I mean they're practically up my ass. They keep an eye on the crowd and try to shoo away a few teenage boys who came to ask for an autograph.

"Guys," I address the guards with a smile. "I don't mind signing autographs; I just don't want to be mobbed like I was last week. A few people at a time is alright though." After a few grumbles the guards agreed and let the kids through. I really don't mind, it's flattering actually.

The young boys gush about how pretty I am, how wonderful my voice is and so on. I tell them how flattered I am and sign their papers and send them on their way. Once I'm alone again I search the growing crowd for the once face I hope to find. Edward's.

I know he's supposed to be here somewhere, but I can't seem to find him. I look all around from my perch at the bar, but after half an hour of people gazing I still don't spot him. Sighing, I get up and make my way back to the stage where the band is waiting for me.

We go over the first set list one more time and take the stage. Greeted by a thundering crowd, we start our first song immediately. Once the notes start to play I get lost in the music. It flows through me and out from my lips. It's a feeling I can't fully describe, it's…uplifting, exhilarating and just plain fun.

Before I know it the first set is over and I'm being ushered off stage by security. They lead us to a newly appointed dressing room, complete with a vanity table, mirrors, fully stocked bar and comfy sofas to relax on. I plop down in the first available seat and sink in to the soft cushions with a sigh.

"That was intense!" Emmett booms, pulling Rose into the room behind him. "They really love you, Vee!"

I snuggle farther into the sofa, pulling my boots off before I tuck my legs underneath me.

"I'm sure I'm not the only one they love. Pretty sure those screaming girls weren't for me," I pointedly look to Jasper, who had taken the stage in nothing but ripped jeans, boots and a cowboy hat.

"What?" Jasper laughs. "It gets hot up there!"

I throw a small pillow at him and laugh, enjoying the easy camaraderie I have developed with these guys.

We all sit around, drinking water and relaxing. I notice Rose and Emmett snuggled together on one of the other sofas. It's cute. I smile, happy that she's found someone special for her. Looking around more I notice that Jasper and PJ aren't exactly talking to each other. I also notice that Alice seems to making her move on Jasper. I move to sit next to her, to tell her not to mess with other people's love lives, but am stopped by a hand on my arm.

"Don't, he's happy with her," PJ tells me, sitting down next to me.

I look up confused. "I thought that you two were together. Aren't you…" I don't finish the sentence, for fear of offending him.

"We were together, for a short time. It was fun, but we both knew it was never going to last," he sighs. "Besides, he's drawn to her. I'm not an ass; I can't deny him what could be true love."

"That's really sweet of you, PJ," I tell him.

He throws a small smile my way and shrugs his shoulders. "Eh, PJ is just PJ."

A few moments later we are all putting ourselves back together to do the second set. I'm pulling my boots back on when I hear the commotion down the hall.

"You FUCKERS! I fucking HIRED you! Now let me through!" I can clearly discern Edward's angry voice, even though he's down the hall and the dressing room door is closed.

"Shit," I mutter to myself. I finish getting my boots on, check my reflection in the mirror and walk to the door. My heart was beating a mile a minute and I take a couple of calming breaths as I exit the room.

I can see him arguing with three security guards at the end of the hallway. The guards are physically holding a red faced Edward back. He's pissed. I heard his anger before, but now I can see it. Edward's face is twisted in anger; the tendons in his neck are standing out. One of his hands is grasping his ruddy hued hair while the other flexes into and out of a fist.

Suddenly, he leans into the closest guard. "Do you have any fucking idea who I am?"

I pick up my pace; knowing Edward is only seconds from losing it. I get to security guards just as Edward reaches up and grabs one by the front of his shirt, only to have his arms violently twisted behind his back by another.

"Edward," I say gently from behind the guards.

His eyes snap up and meet mine, instantly he calms and stops fighting against his captor. "Victoria." He smirks at the guards.

"It's alright, Felix" I tell the hulking guard, laying a hand on his shoulder. "This is Edward Cullen."

Felix's eyes widen in shock and he releases Edward's arms.

"I am so sorry ma'am, Mr. Cullen," Felix blubbers. "We have specific instructions not to let _anyone_ back here except the band."

"It's alright, Felix," I say, with a small smile.

Edward huffs and I just roll my eyes at him. "Come on," I tell him.

The band is coming out of the dressing room as we approach. "Five minutes til show time B," Rose calls.

My eyes turn into saucers and my mouth drops open. She just called me B. I anxiously glance at Edward, but it doesn't seem as if he picked up on Rose's mistake. I turn my horrified gaze to her once more and see her mouth the word 'sorry' before disappearing into the crowd with Emmett.

"Make it quick, Cullen," I drawl in Victoria's voice. "I have to get back."

"Yeah, I know. I need to talk to you, but it can wait until after the next set. So long as guards let me back again," he jokes.

"They will," I say. "Well, see ya later then."

I maneuver around him and walk out the doors to the stage, escorted by Felix and another large guard, Demetri.

The second set goes by much in the same fashion as the first. Emmett sings a few songs this time, including that "Achy Breaky Heart" song by Billy Ray Cyrus. I almost laugh out loud when he starts. The song is just ridiculous, but the crowd seems to love it! The entire dance floor is jam-packed with people line dancing and singing along with the song.

I end the set singing "This Kiss" by Faith Hill. It takes every fiber of my being to not find Edward in the audience and stare into his eyes as I sing. I have done well not searching for him in the crowd tonight. It would just be too much right now, knowing that I'm going to drop a huge bomb on him soon. Truth be told, I feel a little guilty about waiting so long to tell him.

As soon as the song is over, I make my way off stage, only to be greeted with a strong, tattooed arm wrapping around my shoulders. I feel his hot breath on my ear and shudder involuntarily at the close contact. Wetness pools between my legs before he even speaks.

"Victoria, that was amazing," he says. "I really need to talk to you, now."

I smile at him, not trusting myself to speak yet, and let him lead me, with Felix and Demetri of course, to the back of the club. When we pass through, the guards he steers me down the hall and pulls me into the room across from the band's dressing room.

"What are we doing here?" I ask.

**EPOV**

_Finally._

Finally I have her alone. It seems it's taken me all night to get to here.

I had planned on talking to Victoria before the first set, so that I could enjoy the show with Bella when her 'thing' was over, but I was late getting to the club.

I had been exhausted after my day at work. The phone call with Marcus lasted way too long and my lunch with Bella was way too short. We spent the entire afternoon playing catch up. I went home as soon as I dropped Bella at her place and fell into my bed. I had only intended on resting for an hour, but my body had other plans. I had woken up at eight o'clock, the band started at nine. I had rushed to shower and change into my jeans, button down shirt and casual sport coat; making it to the club as the band started the first set of the night. And then there was the whole fiasco with the guards…

It really _has_ taken all night for me to get to here.

"I told you, I need to talk to you," I tell her, leading her into the office across from what seems to be a dressing room.

"Alright, so talk," she says, toying with one of her crimson colored pig tails.

"I want you, Victoria," I start. I hear her gasp lightly. "Not like _that_. I meant I want to sign you to Vamp Records."

"Oh," she says, looking down. "I, uh, I don't know about that, Edward."

"What's there not to know? It's a record deal, Victoria. It's a chance to be known to the world, to sing for the world. Fortune, fame, it can be yours."

"Yeah, I don't know," she says again. "It's not something I've really thought about. I have a life, a job, friends…a boyfriend." She whispers the last part.

To say I'm shocked is an understatement. Victoria has a boyfriend? Not that I care, I'm not interested in her that way. I'm curious though, if she has a boyfriend then why did she kiss me last week? And where the hell is he? I know for damn sure that if _my_ girlfriend was performing, if _Bella_ we performing, then I'd be there to support her.

I chuckle lightly remember the performance I _did_ get from my Bella the other day. I'm still in awe that she's so talented and even more so that she loves me as much as I love her. Unfortunately, Victoria misunderstood the small laugh.

"What's so fucking funny? You don't think I'm capable of having a boyfriend?" She challenges.

"That's not what I meant, I'm just wondering where such a wonderful boyfriend is. I sure as hell don't ever see you with anyone besides the band," I reply.

It's Victoria's turn to laugh, but hers is a bitter one. "Oh, he's closer that you think." She slumps into a chair and holds her head in her hands.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be rude," I say. It's true. I don't want to insult her. I just want her to sign the contract. "Here, I brought a contract with me. Take it and look over it. You don't have to sign now."

"I don't want a contract, Edward. I can't sign with you," she quietly admits.

"Sure you can," I smile at her, turning on the Cullen Charm. "Look, just take it and read it over and come in next week. We can change things to your liking."

I pull the thick envelope from my jacket pocket and try to hand it to her. She shakes her head and refuses to take the envelope from me.

"Edward, I said no. Please, just drop it," she pleads, her eyes fill with unshed tears.

"I don't get it, Victoria. What's the problem? Tell me, I can help." I want to understand what's going on, but somehow I don't think I will get an answer. Victoria has proven to be almost as stubborn as Bella.

"No, Edward, you can't help. Not with this. I can't tell you right now. Just…" she takes a deep breath and squares her shoulders. "Just talk to Bella later. Let her explain things to you and try not to freak out."

She stands up and walks past me and out the door. I'm stunned. She not only turned down a fucking record deal, but she brought up Bella? What the fuck is that all about? What the hell does Bella know that I don't?

I run a hand through my hair and make my way out from the back area, heading to the bar. I repeatedly reach for my phone to call Bella about this, but I know she's got her own thing going on right now. She'll be here soon enough and I don't want to be the clingy boyfriend who calls all the time because she's not around.

I don't move from my seat as the band takes the stage for their final set. I listen intently as Victoria and Emmett sing a duet together. It's not bad, but there's no doubting that the real vocal talent up there is Victoria. The hour long set seems to drag on until the band is finally ushered away again.

I stand and make my way towards the back. Alice and Rose rush by, not noticing me in their haste.

"Hurry, Alice, we have to get Bella changed fast, Edward's waiting," I hear Rose say.

"I know, I know. It'll only take a few minutes, besides, I have her phone. I'll have to text him, saying she's on her way or something."

I'm utterly confused by their exchange. Alice has Bella's phone? Bella has to get changed? What's up with that?

_Maybe Bella left her phone at home and Alice is bringing it to her?_

Maybe, that makes sense. I know Rose has a thing for Emmett; it makes sense that Alice would join her to watch the band. But what does it mean that she has to get Bella changed?

_Maybe she was at the gym or something?_

Shaking my head, I push the thoughts out my brain, they don't make sense and I can't dwell on that right now. I need to talk to Victoria.

I weave my way through the mass and keep on my heading towards the back. It takes a little longer than anticipated, as the crowd has surrounded the doors leading to private area. Everyone is clamoring for the chance to see the band, get pictures or autographs and whatnot. I'm able to push my way through after a bit and my security 'friend', Felix, lets me pass.

I pull out the contract from the inside pocket of my blazer as I turn the corner to the hallway. Emmett, Jasper, PJ and the added band members are making their way back down as I approach.

"Hey man," Emmett greets me, clasping my hand.

"Hey, is Victoria around?" I ask, idly tapping the contract against my leg.

"Yeah man, she's in the room with the girls. They're doing girly make up shit or picking out clothes or something," he shrugs. "Go on in, but don't blame me when they kick you out also."

I laugh. "I think I'll be okay."

We part ways and I continue down the corridor. I stop, halfway there, as my phone vibrates in my pocket. Pulling it out, I see a text message from Bella.

_E- on my way, c-ya soon. Xoxo B_

I frown down at my phone. On her way? I haven't the slightest clue what's going on, but I know something is not right. I know what I heard Alice and Rose say, even though it made no sense. I distinctly heard Alice say she had Bella's phone.

I sigh and type a quick message back.

_B- sure thing, can't wait. E_

I keep walking to the dressing room and hit the 'send' button. Immediately I hear a familiar chirping sound coming from the room that is now just feet in front of me. I hear that chirping all day. It's Bella's phone.

I take the last few steps and stop in front of the dressing room door. It's slightly ajar and I can hear female voices drifting out to me.

"Hurry up, Alice, he's waiting. I need to talk to him," I hear Bella say. "I can't put this off any longer."

"Stay still! I can't work with you fidgeting in your seat so much," Alice chastises back.

"What did he want before? When he pulled Victoria into the other office?" Rose pipes up.

I know I shouldn't be listening, but I can't stop myself. Bella's here? Why didn't she come to me when she got here? Or has she been here the whole time? I slump against the wall and close my eyes.

"He was trying to get Victoria to sign a record deal," Bella answers. The other two squeal in delight.

I clutch tighter to the contract that's still in my hand.

_How does Bella know about that? Did Victoria tell her?_

This is all too confusing. I need answers, and I need them now.

"That's so great!" Alice says.

I open my eyes and turn towards the door. Looking down at my feet, I take a big breath, and silently open the door a little more.

Rose's back is blocking my view as I slowly look up. She seems to be shaking out a couple of shirts.

"Which one? Black or red?" she holds up the shirts.

"Black." I hear Bella answer simply from somewhere inside the room, hidden from my view.

Rose moves out of the way and suddenly I have a clear view into the dressing area. Victoria is sitting at a vanity table. She is facing the mirror, but is hunched over with her elbows propped on the small table; her head rests in her tiny hands. She's no longer wearing her country girl get up. Instead she's in tight jeans and a pair of boots. The only clothing on her top is a black bra. I glance around the room quickly, I see Rose putting away the red shirt and I see Alice walking towards Victoria armed with a hairbrush. Neither has noticed me at the door yet. Who I don't see is Bella. I close my eyes, pinching the bridge of my nose in frustration.

"Sit up, sweetie," Alice croons at Victoria as she approaches from behind.

Victoria sits up in her chair, but keeps her heavily made up eyes closed.

"What am I going to do, Alice?" I hear Bella's voice again. My eyes open and dart around once more, but I still can't see her. I rub my hand across my face, thinking I might be going crazy.

"You're going to let me make you even more beautiful, you're going to go out there, down a shot and tell him everything," she responds. She plays with Victoria's hair for a moment, and then much to my shock she pulls it away.

What. The. Fuck.

I panic for a brief second before I realize it was just a wig.

_So, Victoria's not a real red head. Not surprising. _

Victoria is still wearing a flesh colored cap sort of thing on her head, I can't tell what her natural hair color is. I don't have to wait long to find out, as Alice pulls the cap off as soon as she hands the wig to Rose. Chestnut brown hair flows down Victoria's bare back.

I audibly gasp from my spot in the door, dropping the contract from my hand.

I know that hair.

Victoria looks up at the sound. Her chocolate brown eyes meet my green ones in the mirror. Her mouth drops open.

I rub my eyes again and blink rapidly. I can't be seeing what I'm seeing. The woman, who's now turned around in her seat, is not the redheaded siren I'd come to meet.

_How in the HELL could I have not figured this one out yet?_

"Bella?"

She stands and moves towards me, stopping when I visibly stiffen.

"Yes, Edward. It's me. I am Victoria," she says quietly, her voice trembling. "I was going to…"

I hold my hand up to stop her.

"I don't want to hear it. You fucking lied to me!" I yell. I turn to leave, but am stopped as she grabs my arm.

"Edward, please! Just listen!" she begs.

I pull my arm out of grasp without looking back.

"I can't believe you, _Bella_." I practically spit out her name. "I need to get out of here. I can't deal with this shit right now. You fucking LIED to me! I thought you were better than that."

I walk out quickly, ignoring her sobbing pleas for me to stop and listen.

* * *

><p><strong>Dun dun dun...<strong>

**Please don't kill me! I know it's a horrible cliffy to leave you with! But hey- I've done quite well not falling into my cliffy addiction lately! AND best of all- the next chapter is not only written, but beta'd as well... so you only have to wait a week to get it! **

**What do you think will happen? Did you expect Edward's reaction? I wonder why Marcus wants Edward in NYC so fast... hmmm... **

**Please share your thoughts with me! Hit that little review button down there! **

**Come follow me on twitter also! ALL of my secondary (aka- non-twilight related) characters have been inspired by my twitter family! It's the best way to get your very own chance to be in the story! Follow RobinsFF**

**Songs Mentioned:**

"**Achey Breaky Heart" by Billy Ray Cyrus**

"**This Kiss" by Faith Hill**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own characters or any songs/lyrics used in the story. Those belong to their respective authors/artists/etc. No copyright infringement is intended. **

**Huge thanks to Lynette! She's the bestest beta ever!**

**This is the shortest chapter yet. Please don't hate me.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 16<p>

**EPOV**

As soon as I hit the main floor of the club, I made a beeline for the exit. I couldn't think straight and all I saw was red.

_Bella is Victoria?_

I'm angry, to say the least. Though I'm not entirely sure if all of that anger is aimed at Victoria, I mean Bella. Some of it is aimed at me, myself and I. How could I have been so blind to not be able to figure that one out?

I don't slow my hurried pace as I exit the building. The warmth of the early June day has turned chilly with nightfall. I don't care though. I continue to walk, passing the parking lot where my car is parked. I have no real destination in mind; I just need to get away.

_Bella is Victoria?_

How in the hell did this shit happen? How in the hell do I end up with liars for girlfriends? I've only ever opened myself up to a woman twice. The first time was with that bitch Angela, and now with Bella. Yet both have the same basic outcome. They've lied to me. It's not something I can easily move past.

I shake my head to clear the images. It sickens me to be comparing my sweet, loving and beautiful Bella to that vile, wench of whore Angela. I can't help it though. They're one in the same; both out to get me, to use me and lie to me, thinking I'd never find out.

I walk faster. Buildings pass by in a haze as I continue to my unknown destination. My legs begin to burn and my feet ache, but I keep walking. I ignore the stares from other late night souls lost in the night. I can tell I have a murderous glare on my face. I don't give a shit. I need to walk. I need to get away.

_Bella is Victoria?_

After a long while my brain decides to listen to the demands of my body. I look around, trying to figure out where I am. I haven't a clue, but there's a small park entrance a few yards in front of me. Slowing my pace, I walk through the gate and sit down on the first available bench. I lean forward and rest my elbows on my knees, letting my head hang down. My heart is still pounding furiously in my chest, my breathing is still ragged. I can feel my clothes sticking to my sweaty body and my legs are burning in pain. None of that, though, compares to the hole that seems to have been punched through my heart.

Never in my life have I felt this much pain before. Not when I found out Angela had cheated on me with half the town's population, not when she told me she was pregnant and the kid wasn't mine. It didn't even hurt this much when Mom passed away. Why does this hurt so fucking bad?

_Because I love her. _

The sense of loss is overwhelming and soon I feel traitorous tears rolling down my cheeks. I'm so fucking angry, hurt and lost. Yet here I sit, crying because I love her so damn much, and now I can't even keep her. How _can_ I keep her after this? She lied to me. I don't think that is something I could ever get over.

I sit for an hour or so on that cold, lonely bench thinking about the short time Bella and I have been together. I think about how much longer I wanted to be with her. I told her, just this weekend, that I wanted her to pack enough clothes for forever. She promised me… _promised_ that we _would_ spend forever together…someday. Now it doesn't seem as if that someday will ever come. Would it have ever come?

After a while, when the tears have dried and my mind has gone blissfully numb, I stand to leave. Walking out of the park, I realize once more that I have no idea where I am at, so I pull out my phone to use the 'map' feature to figure out which way to go.

The phone buzzes in my hand as I turn it on. It's Bella. I push the button to ignore it. I know I'll have to talk to her eventually, but I just can't yet. It's too fresh, too painful.

Tears sting the corners of my eyes, threatening to fall again. I lift my head up to the sky, blinking rapidly and take a few breaths. When the threat is gone, I look back at my phone. I have a dozen or so missed calls and even more text messages. Most are from Bella, a few are from my father. I ignore them all and open the map. Getting my bearings straight, I start the walk home.

I was closer to home than I thought and made it back to the new apartment in only twenty minutes. I stop as soon as I walk in the lobby, closing my eyes and inhaling deeply. I swear I can actually smell her here. I inhale again and open my eyes, glancing around. _Nope. No Bella_. My mind must be playing tricks on me. I trudge to the elevator and push the button to my floor. I dread going to my place, knowing I'll be all alone, yet somehow wishing that wasn't case.

As I ride up the elevator, memories of the perfect weekend I had flood my brain: Bella's smile when I told her I had a real home now; Bella's moan of appreciation as she bit into the pot roast Mrs. Cope had made us for dinner; the smell of Bella's body wash as she showers…

My hand grips the railing tighter and I shake my head to rid me of the memories.

_NO! She lied. You can't have her now. Love isn't the only thing in a relationship. Love means nothing without trust. _

I watch the numbers come to a halt at the top floor. As soon as the doors open I smell Bella again. This time I know it's just a trick of the imagination and I shuffle out of the elevator. I hear the doors close behind me with a ding and I am left alone in silence. It's so quiet that it's almost deafening. Two thoughts hit me like a ton of bricks.

_Bella is Victoria. _

_I am all alone, again. _

I take a step back and slump down against the elevator doors, entirely and utterly defeated. I know I have to go into my apartment, but I can't bring myself to get up and go towards my apartment I know her stuff is in there, the remnants of the relationship I thought was real are in there.

With yet another deep breath, I force myself to stand and move forward, keeping my head down. Regardless of all of the personal shit going on, I still have an early flight to New York in the morning and I have yet to pack anything.

I drag myself to the door, putting in my key and swinging it open slowly. I am forcefully hit with the full impact of that sweet floral scent that is Bella, yet again. I take a few steps inside, the door closing behind me, and shrug out of my jacket; trying to ignore the scents that are now real, not just in my mind. I head towards the kitchen to grab a bottle of whiskey, hoping to numb the pain that seems to be coming back now that I'm here.

As I take my first gulp, straight from the bottle, I hear a sound coming from my bedroom. I straighten up and listen, hearing it again. It's the sound of a woman crying. Bella's here. Bella's here and she is in my room. I take another swig of the amber liquid.

Should I go to her? Should I wait for her to come to me? Do I kick her out? Yell at her? I'm so confused. I am angry, I am hurt and I don't think there's any way I can bear to be around her right now. At the same time though, she's in my room. The one room I _need_ to go to.

I take a few more swallows of my whiskey. Anger becomes the overriding emotion and suddenly I can't stop myself anymore. I storm to my room and push the door open violently. Bella is collapsed on my bed, her small body curled into itself as she quiets her sobs into my pillow.

"GET OUT!" I yell. "GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY APARTMENT!"

Bella's body jumps at the sound of my voice. She practically falls off the bed. Her head whips around and her tear reddened eyes meet mine.

"Edward," she cries, scrambling to stand up. "Oh God, Edward, I am so sor…"

I cut her off, "I don't want to hear you fucking apologies, _Bella_." I spit out her name like a curse. "YOU FUCKING LIED TO ME!" I stalk towards her, grabbing her by the biceps.

Her eyes widen with fear and panic. For a split second, I feel bad for scaring her. But the rage and hurt wash over me.

"YOU. LIED. TO. ME!" I roar, I release her arms and run my hands through my hair, tugging hard. "You lied to me, Bella!"

"I KNOW!" she yells back, looking me directly in the eye. I'm startled by her outburst. _I'm_ the one who should be hurting and yelling. Not her. She continues, almost in a whisper now, "I _know_ I lied to you, Edward. I know I did, and I feel horrible. I was going to tell you tonight."

The sound of her quiet, defeated voice is enough to deflate my anger, leaving only pain in its wake.

"Sure," I bitterly retort. "That's what they all say."

"It's the truth, Edward. I've wanted to tell you for days and days. We just always got so… um… preoccupied… over the weekend that I would totally forget," she says, sniffling.

"You should have come to me, Bella. You should have told me!" I pound my fingers into my chest to emphasize my point. I feel betrayed and hurt. Why wouldn't she tell me before? Doesn't she trust me?

"I know, you're right. But honestly, at the time, I thought that karaoke thing was a onetime thing. I didn't even _want_ to do it!" She exclaims through her sobs. "Alice and Rose put me up to it and I just couldn't say no to them!"

"I don't want to hear it," I tell her honestly, turning away from her. I can't see her like that; it'll make me lose my nerve for what I know I have to do. "I just… I can't trust you. I can't believe anything you say anymore."

"Please, Edward!" She cries; her hands grip my shoulders from behind. "Just let me explain!"

"NO, Bella!" I shout, shrugging her hands off. "I don't want to hear it!"

We're both quiet for a few moments. The air is thick with tension; the only sound is Bella's quiet crying and sniffling. I scrub a hand across my face and rake it through my hair before I turn to face her.

I can see sorrow written all over her face; it's enough to break me even more.

**BPOV**

As Edward turns around, I can clearly see the pain, betrayal and confusion in his beautiful green eyes. I cry harder, knowing that I'm the one that put all of those ugly emotions there.

I can't believe how badly I've managed to fuck this up. Why didn't I just tell him? Why did I let Alice and Rose talk me into that first night at the club? Hind sight sure is twenty-twenty. I had been so wrapped up in trying to pretend that Victoria was a second person that I forgot what she really was. A fucking joke.

I _have_ to get Edward to listen to me. Surely once he listens and lets me apologize he'll be able to forgive me. Right? Isn't that what you do when you love someone?

Slowly, I reach my hand up to his face. More tears stream down my face and my lower lip quivers as I brush a lock of hair away from his forehead and run my fingers down the side of his face, coming to rest on his cheek. A single tear drops from his eye; I brush it away with my thumb.

"Edward," I whisper shakily, my watery gaze staring into his.

He closes his eyes and leans into my hand. I can feel the tension in his jaw under my fingers. A few moments pass and he turns his head, placing a gentle kiss on the palm of my hand before covering it with his own. He pulls my hand away from his face and releases it without a word.

"Edward," I try again. "Please."

He shakes his head. "I think you need to leave, Bella."

Leave? He wants me to leave? Now? How are we supposed to figure this out if I leave?

_You hurt him, he doesn't want you now. _

I refuse to believe he doesn't want me. He loves me. He told me so. He can't just change his mind about that so quickly can he? God knows I still love him. I didn't want this to happen - I didn't mean to hurt him like this.

"No," I firmly state. "I'm not leaving until you let me explain."

"No, Bella, I can't do that," he says. He takes a deep breath and runs his hands through his hair again. His eyes take inventory of my face. It's almost as if he's memorizing it for later.

"Look, take the rest of the week off. I'm going to New York and there's nothing left for you to do at the office while I'm away," he tells me.

I don't know why I'm surprised that he doesn't want me to come to New York now, but I am. I don't know what to say, so I just nod my head.

"I think you should go," he says again.

I cry harder. I can't go yet. He hasn't let me even begin to explain things.

"No, Edward," I choke out. "Just let me…"

"Bella, you need to leave. I can't do this right now," he hisses through his teeth. His anger is coming back, but I don't care. He needs to hear the whole truth.

"Why! Why can't you just listen? Why can't we figure this shit out _together?_" I ask. "Why?"

With a shake of the head he storms past me and down the hall. I follow him as he grabs a bag from the closet and turns to go back to his room. He ignores me as he starts stuffing random clothing into the bag. A few minutes later he's finished and zips it back up and then turns to me. His eyes are still blazing with anger and pain.

"Why?" I whisper one more time.

"WHY? YOU WANT TO KNOW WHY, BELLA?"

It seems anger has won this round of emotional poker.

He doesn't let me answer, choosing to continue his thought.

"I am hurt, Bella. I am mad, angry as hell, frustrated and embarrassed. I feel betrayed and let down. I feel an intense need to get away from all of this shit right now. Those are all of the things I KNOW right now," he stops for a second to take a breath. "What I DON'T know right now, is if ALL of it was a lie. I DON'T know what was real and what was fake. THAT's why you need to leave."

I'm pretty sure that's the moment my heart broke into a thousand un-repairable pieces. Hell, I'm not even sure my heart is still beating. The breath leaves my body and I stumble a few steps back and into the door frame. One hand grasps onto my forehead, the other arm wraps securely around my stomach as if to hold myself together.

_Keep it together. Just get out and he'll never see how much that hurt. _

I turn around and trip down the hall to the front door. It takes a few seconds longer than normal to turn the knob my vision is blurred by my tears. My brain has effectively shut off; I'm running on pure instinct now.

I finally get the door open and start to walk through it. Against my better judgment I stop halfway out and turn around. I can't stop the sobs from wracking my body as my eyes find his. Tears openly spill down his cheeks; the pain in his eyes is sharp enough to stab me in the heart. The confident, strong and handsome man I fell in love with is no longer standing in front of me. The man here now looks entirely lost and on the edge of losing his grip on sanity.

I want to rush to him, to throw my arms around him and beg him to listen. But I know that's not what he needs. He told me what he needs and I have no choice but to listen to him now. If nothing else, I owe him that much, to listen to his request for me to leave.

With a final sob I walk out the door, letting it close behind me. I rush into the elevator and out of his building. I get to my car and slide into the driver's seat and let the emotions take over. An hour later, once the bawling, blubbering and screaming has slowed I turn on my car. I head down the darkened highway towards the only place I want to be now.

Home. In Forks.

The darkened night sky is turning to dawn as I pull into the driveway of my childhood home. Charlie is already standing at the door, as if he's been waiting for me.

As soon as the car is parked, I hobble out and run to him. Charlie scoops me up into a big hug and lets me cry.

"There, there, Bells," he croons. "It'll be okay."

"No, daddy, I won't be okay," I cry. "He's gone, daddy! He's gone! And it's all my fault."

* * *

><p><strong>Oh my! What a blow up from Edward! Did you expect that? Did you expect Bella to actually leave? I wonder what will happen now... thoughts and comments are always welcome! <strong>

**I promise I won't keep it angsty for long. I'm much to happy of a person to keep writing that. Seriously- it physically pained me to write this chapter- which is why it's so damn short. I promise to make it up for you in the future though! **

**Follow me on Twitter! (at)RobinsFF I love hearing your ideas and thoughts on the story!**

**Until next week...  
>MWAH! <strong>


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or it's characters. I also do not own any of the songs/lyrics that may be used or mentioned throughout this story. They are all the property of their respective owners/writers/artists. **

**Wow! What great responses to the last chapter! I want to thank each and everyone one of you who read and reviewed! I am so pleased that you are all enjoying this story! It makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside!**

**Hugs and squeezes to my beta Lynette! She's amazing! Booty slaps for pre-reader Gail! You ladies help me in more ways than you could ever imagine! I heart you both!**

**Now... let's see what happens with Bella and Edward...  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 17<p>

**BPOV**

The sound of a car door slamming awakens me with a start. I shoot straight up in bed, keeping my eyes closed and breathing heavily. My hands are shaking as they brush the sweat-soaked hair off my face. I will my heart to slow down, hoping a few deep and steady breaths will help dissipate the remnants of the God awful dream I just had.

I rub the sleep out of my eyes and slowly open my lids. It's dark in the room and I glance over to the left side of the bed in search of the clock, frowning when it's not there. I turn my head the other way and find it on the opposite side of the bed.

"What the hell?" I mutter into the pitch black room, totally confused, not only by the placement of the clock but by the time it displays. It's two in the afternoon.

Everything comes back into sharp focus as my eyes adjust to the darkness. I'm not in my condo in Seattle. I'm in my old room…in Forks.

_It wasn't a dream._

"SHIT!"

I scramble out of bed and rush to the window. I need further proof that this is real. I mean, it simply _can't_ be real. Edward and I aren't supposed to be apart. He wasn't supposed to find out about Victoria that way.

_But he did. _

I throw open the heavy curtain and pull the cord to raise the privacy blinds. The room instantly floods with light and I am greeted with the sight of my dad's back yard and the dense, overly green forest beyond.

The memories of the night before rush back into my head; the country music show, the crowd, the cheering, everything is a blur of cowboy boots and hats. All of it is background noise, except for meeting Edward's gaze in my mirror. The look of total shock, disbelief and betrayal is etched into my memory and I will never forget it; the sound of his voice, the hurt that spewed from his lips is all permanently embedded into my very soul. Then it's all blurry again.

I remember watching him leave the dressing room. I remember calling after him, but he just kept going. He was so fast that by the time I darted after him, he had disappeared. I remember sitting by his car for a while, but he never returned. I remember pulling myself up with the intention of heading home. Instead, I found myself at Edward's building riding the elevator to the thirty sixth floor. I only vaguely remember using the key he had given me only days before. Next thing I knew, I was sitting in his bedroom waiting for him, crying into his pillow.

At the time, I had no clue what I was going to say to him. I just wanted to tell him the whole story. I wanted to tell him how fucking sorry I was for not telling him sooner; to tell him I was the world's worst girlfriend in the history of girlfriends for not doing so. But he never gave me the chance. Instead he yelled at me, told me to leave. I refused. I yelled back. I asked over and over why he couldn't just listen to me. He answered me alright. He answered me by telling me he didn't know if everything was a lie. He didn't know what was real anymore.

That's when I broke down and left. I'm still not entirely sure how I managed to make the long drive to Forks in the state I had been in, but apparently I did. Charlie had somehow known I was coming and was waiting for me with open arms. He held me while I cried even more, awkwardly pushing my hair back and murmuring words of comfort. After a while he led me up to my old room where I passed out until now.

Sighing, I pull myself away from the window and head down to my car to grab my purse and phone. The voice of reason that is always present is still telling me that I need to call Alice and Rose to let them know where I'm at and why.

_Stop kidding yourself; you want to see if Edward called. _

I pull on my boots and trudge down the stairs. To my surprise, I am greeted by a tired looking Charlie as I enter the small living space.

"Hey, Bells, how are you feeling today?" He asks from his favorite recliner, his eyes barely straying from the sports program.

"Charlie, what are you doing here?" I'm shocked to say the least. The Chief is rarely home during normal weekday work hours.

"Well, last I checked this is still my house," he says in his quiet way. I can see the beginning of a smile poking out from under his moustache.

I roll my eyes at him. "Yes, I know that. I was just wondering why you weren't at work." I attempt to give him a smile back, but I suspect it falls short.

"I wasn't about to leave you alone, not in the state you were in when arrived here. Now, do you want to tell your old man the whole story?" he pried.

"Sure, I'll tell you everything, but not yet. I need a shower and a cup of coffee first," I answer him, trying to buy myself some extra time. That is not a conversation I look forward to having. "I also need to grab my phone from the car and let Alice and Rose know where I'm at."

"Okay, Bells."

An hour later I am showered and changed into an old t-shirt and sweatpants that I had left behind. During my shower, I had decided I was too chicken shit to call my two BFFs. I know they would try to get the entire story, and I can't fault them for that. However, I'm not up for that chat yet, so I merely text message them saying I wouldn't be home for the week and not to worry. I turn the phone off before I head back downstairs.

I meet Charlie in the kitchen and he passes me a steaming mug of coffee. The rich smell is inviting but slightly off.

"Charlie? What kind of coffee is this?" I inquire, blowing the steam across the surface in attempt to cool it down a bit.

"It's an Irish coffee, Bells. I figured you needed something a bit stronger today," he says with a wink.

I chuckle lightly and take a tentative sip of my beverage. The taste is surprisingly good; the bite of the whiskey is diminished by the smoothness of the cream and the sugar gives it just a hint of sweetness.

"Thanks," I tell him and take a larger sip. The warmth quickly spreads through my body, the alcohol giving me the false confidence to pour my heart out to my father.

I spend the next two hours telling Charlie about Edward and I. I tell him how we initially met, about our first kiss about our first date. I leave no detail spared, well except the 'X' rated ones. I tell my dad all about Victoria and how she fits into the story. Finally, I tell him about last night.

Charlie is quiet during the entire exchange. He nods his head in the right places, purses his lips whenever I mention something physical between Edward and I, and raises his eyebrows when I tell him how deeply, madly and irrevocably in love I am with the man whose apartment I had fled from the night before; the man who is also my boss.

Fresh tears flow down my cheeks as I end my story. Charlie hands me the box of tissues and reaches out to pat me on the knee. It's something he's always done; my father has never been one for a lot of words or emotions. When he does speak his mind, it's usually not something you'd want to ignore. So when he began to speak, I immediately sat up to listen.

"Bells, it seems to me that you have a lot of thinking to do before you head back. I think you should give this Edward character some distance," he says. I start to protest, but am quieted as he holds up a hand to continue. "I understand your need to explain things to him, I do honey, really. But as a man who's been lied to by a woman before, I have to say I wouldn't give you a chance to explain either."

"I don't understand, Dad," I sob. "Why don't I deserve a chance to explain?"

I really don't get it. Surely if Edward loves me the way he says he does, then my explanation will help things. I'm not stupid, I know I was wrong, I know he's hurting and I don't expect my side of things to change that. But fuck! I would like to think that he'd be able to see that I didn't set out to intentionally hurt him, that I really do love him and that's why it's been eating me alive not telling him.

"I didn't say that you didn't deserve the chance, just that I understand Edward's position," he huffs. His cheeks are red and his fingers play with the corner of his moustache. "Look, you've gotten yourself into a pickle…"

"Really Dad? I didn't already know that." I sniffle and wipe my nose, curious as to what he's going to say next.

"Yes, a pickle. Shit gets sliced up and left to marinate. When the time comes to open the jar- and it's not time yet, pickles need time to sit- anyways, when you open that jar, sometimes they're sweet and sometimes their sour. Only the depth of the spices can determine that."

"So, in other words, I need to back off and let Edward marinate?" I ask.

"Yes, exactly," Charlie beams at me. "That's exactly what you need to do."

"But what then? How do I know when it's time to open the jar? If I don't open the jar, then how do I know if it's sweet or sour?" I ask. I kind of understand what he means, sort of a convoluted 'only time will tell' thing.

"You'll know, Bells. Trust me, you'll know," he tells me. "I've got to get down to the station now, but I'll be back late this evening, alright?"

I nod my head and mumble some type of sentiment for him to have a good day.

Over the next two days, I stew around the house. Charlie works his normal hours while I sit at the window and try to figure out why I had let things get so fucked up. I don't head out in town; I don't want anyone to see me. I check my phone constantly to see if Edward has called or sent a message. I lost count of how many times I pick up my own phone to call him. I lost the nerve every time though. I do manage to speak with Alice once. I still don't give her any details, just telling her things were messed up and I'll be back on Monday. For once she doesn't push me for the details I'm still not ready to provide.

Before bed on Thursday night, Charlie finally steps in to interrupt my brooding. He isn't mean, but he basically tells me to do something, anything, or to take my depression back to Seattle. He's right, of course. I shouldn't just sit there all week long feeling sorry for myself. What good is that going to do?

I wake up the next morning, deciding to occupy myself by cleaning out the attic. It's something Charlie's been complaining about not having the time to do lately, so I figure what the hell. I should do something to show Charlie how much I appreciate him letting me hide out for a bit. And let's face it…I am hiding out.

Several hours later, I am covered in dust and am just about done. I have organized the small boxes of Christmas decorations, there's a large pile of junk to haul off to the local Goodwill and I found some old paintings done by my Grams that I fully intend on taking back to Seattle with me, with Charlie's permission of course.

After a quick lunch, I head back to finish the last corner of the dank room. There's an old dresser and some boxes, but there's something covered by a quilt, standing on its side behind the dresser, that catches my attention. I push, pull and shove until I get the dresser out of the way and reach for the quilt. Slowly, I pull it off the hidden object.

_Oh my God!_

I had totally forgotten about this! It's my old keyboard. Not just any keyboard, but a freaking awesome one with capabilities of recording not only the keys played but your voice as well. It's the exact same model as the one I have in Seattle. This one was a high school graduation gift from my mother, Renee, and her husband Phil.

When I first received it, I wanted nothing to do with it. It served as nothing but a reminder of the fact that my own mother had chosen to not be part of my life since I was a little girl. She had left when I was just a baby, leaving Charlie to care for me all alone. She had claimed she felt trapped and suffocated by small town life. She said bigger and better things were waiting for her and she just had to go in search of them. It was the single most selfish thing anyone I've ever known has ever done. Who leaves their baby and divorces their husband like that?

She would send me letters, cards, and gifts from her travels. She went everywhere from Alaska to Zimbabwe. Renee never stayed in once place for more than a few months and I can only remember her visiting a handful of times. She knew of my talent, she knew I could sing and knew that Charlie had let me take piano lessons. She knew I loved music. What she never bothered to find out though, was that I was incapable of sharing my music in public. She was so sure that I was going to be a famous singer/songwriter that she tried to push that dream of hers upon me with that keyboard. I resented her for that and left it up here in the attic when I moved to Seattle for school.

Of course, it was only a few months into college that I, myself, decided I needed the musical release and had purchased the exact same keyboard on my own. Sure, I could have just taken this one but at the time it was something that _I_ needed to do for myself. Taking the one Renee gave me would have seemed like a handout at the time. Don't ask. I don't fully understand it either. I was young and stupid.

Now it seems that it's sort of a late blessing. Perhaps she had always been right about where my destiny lie. Who knows? All I know right now is that there is a keyboard and it's calling my name. Music is exactly what I need right now.

I dust off the equipment and set up the contraption as quickly as I can, plugging it in and sighing in relief that it works. Immediately notes and words begin to swirl around my head and through my fingers. I play for hours upon hours. I sing until my throat is sore and tears are streaming down my face. I pour every bit of hurt, pain and frustration into the music. The end results are sad, beautiful, complicated and nothing but truth.

I don't stop until I notice the room has darkened considerably. Peeking out the small window, I see that the sun is setting and the day has slipped by. I wipe the stray tears from my face and head back down to the main part of the house, happy to find that Charlie isn't home yet. I'm not embarrassed by what I was playing, but it's simply not something that I'm ready to share yet. Not even with my father.

Dinner that night isn't the quiet affair it has been the past few days. I tell Charlie what I did in the attic, telling him of my discovery. He smiled, obviously happy that I've found some way to let everything out. I couldn't help but to smile back.

Charlie heads to bed as soon as dinner is over, stating he would be up before the sun to go fishing. I itch to get back to the keyboard and play more, but I don't want to disturb Charlie either. Normally, I would plug in my headphones and iPod to the instrument, so I could play and record without disturbing anyone, but those items are in Seattle. Instead of waking Charlie, I sit down in my bed and start writing out lyrics. There's no structure to what I write at first, just little phrases here and there that didn't get the chance to be released earlier. Some of the words juxtapose themselves with music that I jot down as well. I write down some of what I had played earlier, adding parts for other instruments. I stay up all night writing and writing. I have three entire songs worth of lyrics and music by the time I pass out as, dawn breaks over the tree line.

I wake up a few hours later feeling ready to take on the world. I head straight up to the attic, not bothering with coffee or breakfast. Immediately I set to work playing the music I wrote down the night before. For the first time since I walked out of Edward's apartment, I felt…okay. After hours of playing and singing, I had all three songs recorded in their simplest form; just me and the keyboard.

The songs I record are soulful and painful. The lyrics about love lost, love found, not giving love up and the like. I can't help but to release my heart and soul into every song. I am hurting. I have been hurt. Yes, I know, I lied. I get that. Really, I do. But Edward lied too. He told he'd be there, he told me it didn't matter what secrets I had, and that fucking rips me apart every time I think about it. Because obviously, it _did_ matter.

As the sun goes down, I switch to writing by hand again. I force myself to write happier songs tonight though. It's easy to dwell on the negative, especially when it's so fresh in my head, but at the same time I want to commemorate the happy as well. I stay up all night once again, writing more lyrics.

Sunday is spent in much the same fashion as Saturday. I play and sing until dinner time. I am visibly in a much better mood by the time I come downstairs. I can feel the smile that graces my face. Charlie simply smiles back at me; he doesn't bother asking a bunch of questions about what my songs are about. He gets it. It's like therapy to me. Even the highest paid shrink couldn't get emotions out of me like a song can.

After dinner, I head up to my room once again. I start throwing what few belongings I have with me into a bag. Tomorrow is Monday - tomorrow I'm supposed to head back to real life. I'm not so sure how to handle that yet. I have no idea how I'll act around Edward at work. Hell, I'm not even sure if I am capable of being around Edward just yet. Not if he's still as pissed off as he was last week. On top of all of that, Victoria has a standing gig with Breaking Dawn on Monday nights. Can I do that? Can I still perform as Victoria knowing all the shit it's caused already?

I have no clue. But I have all night to sleep on it.

**EPOV**

What a fucking week from hell.

I scrub a hand across my tired face and trudge out of the elevator and towards my office. I haven't slept much since last Monday, when I learned that Bella is really Victoria. Not even the long flights between Seattle and New York and back again could lull me into a sleep.

Of course, I can't place all of the blame for my lack of sleep on her, even if I really wanted to. Part of the blame goes to Marcus and the entire fucked up trip to New York. Marcus is the one who made me fly out after spending hours on the phone with him Monday morning. Marcus is the one who told me that Vamp Records Seattle is in danger of being closed down. Yes. Marcus is just as much to blame as Bella.

It's all bullshit too, the whole Vamp Records Seattle closing down. The powers that be don't think the Seattle office is pulling its weight in the star making business. Of course, it makes no difference that I've only been there a short period of time. All that matters is that it's under my command now and we haven't produced a platinum record worthy star from Seattle in years. It doesn't matter that I had nothing to do with the lack of performance out of this particular office over those years. What matters is that I'm here now and I need to fix this shit. Now.

_You need Victoria._

Damn it! I do need Victoria, in the professional sense. But I can't, _can't_, do that. It's too personal and I sure as hell don't even deserve the chance to ask Bella if she'd want that. Not after the way I reacted when I learned her secret.

I slump into my office chair and hang my head back. I fucked up. I fucked up big time.

Yes, I freaked out when I saw that wig come off. I couldn't take it. All I could see was the lie. All I could think was that she lied to me. She was supposed to love me and all I could do was run. I should have known she'd come to find me though.

If I could take back everything I said to her that night, I would. I was a dick. I was angry and I was hurt. All I wanted was to be left alone for a while. Instead I lashed out and hurt the woman I love. I got onto the plane to New York the next morning still angry. But somewhere between the Pacific and the Atlantic, the anger dissipated and I was left with the reality of what had happened. I had been lied to, but I had also lied.

She _told_ me there were things going on that she couldn't explain yet. She _told _me that she wanted to tell me everything. I told her she could keep her secrets. I told her that they wouldn't change the way I felt. I let her believe that it didn't matter. And then what did I do when that secret came out? I fucking turned and ran the other way. I didn't even give her the chance to explain why she did what she did.

I need to talk to her. I need to apologize for the way I reacted. I need to give her the chance to tell me the entire story. I need…her. I need a plan.

I sigh and sit up in my chair and glance at the clock. It's only seven. Bella won't be here for a while, so I start planning.

An hour later, I have a rough plan of what I want to do. When she gets in, I'll call her into my office. I'll have coffee ready for her and I'll just lay out all my cards. I'll tell her how much of an idiot I was to let her walk out my door, tell her what a prick I am to not to have let her explain things and what a humongous asshole I am for making her believe I doubt her love for me. I'll tell her how miserable I was in New York without her and how I ached to call her, go to her, every minute of every day.

I'm not planning on being the only one to be apologizing. I may be a dick for how I reacted, but there's still the reason _why_: Bella's secret identity. I figure I won't ask about it until I let her say her peace about it. I'm sure, as sure as the sky is blue, that she has a good reason for becoming Victoria. Sure, I have a ton of questions to ask her, but those can wait.

Lastly, I'll have to tell her what happened in New York. This is the part that worries me the most. I have to tell her that Vamp Records Seattle is in danger of being shut down; tell her that hundreds of jobs, hers and mine included, are at risk of being lost. Then I'll have to tell her the only way I can think of to save those jobs.

_God, she's going to think I'm only apologizing to get her to sign a contract._

I bang my head on my desk a few times in frustration. "Please don't hate me, Bella," I mumble into wooden surface.

Steeling my resolve, I get up and head to the employee kitchen area to make Bella's coffee. I make myself a tea while I'm there and even manage to find the stash of 'Nilla Wafers she keeps on hand for me. I bring the tray back to the office and wait.

And wait.

And wait.

And guess what? I wait some more.

The hours pass by and by lunchtime Bella still hasn't shown up. The phone on her desk rings constantly. My cell phone rings a few times, but none of the calls are from her. I turn on my automatic 'out of office' message on my email and voicemail and pick up my cell again.

I press the button to connect me to Bella. The voicemail picks up after one ring; I hang up only to try again only to get the same result. I sigh and wait for the beep so I can leave my message.

"Bella? It's Edward. Uh…you're not at work and…shit, Precious. This is all fucked up. This is not what I want. Just, call me, please. I'm worried and I miss you. Please Bella. I…I love you."

I pace in my office for a few moments, unsure what to do next. My hands grasp and pull at my hair. It hurts, but it's the only thing keeping me grounded for now. I'm worried. Really fucking worried. It's not like Bella to just not show up for work. She hasn't called or emailed me. She hasn't called the personnel department either; they would have sent a temp up already.

So where is she?

_She's avoiding you._

Shit. She probably is. But still, _something_ has to be up besides that. Bella is nothing if not professional. She probably would have called the temp agency herself if she was planning on not coming in.

_Go find her. _

Within minutes I'm out of my office and in the Volvo, weaving my way through the lunchtime traffic. Twenty minutes later, I pull up to Bella's building. When I get to her door I'm half out of my mind with worry. I bang and yell.

"BELLA! OPEN THE DOOR!"

I press my ear to the door and don't hear anything inside. I bang my fist harder against the wood.

"BELLA!"

I try the handle, hoping that the door might be unlocked. It's not of course.

I turn and lean back against the door. I have no idea where to look now. The next logical step would be to call Alice or Rosalie, but I don't have their numbers. I don't even know their last names to try and look them up.

I slump down to the floor, utterly defeated. I pull out my cell and try calling Bella yet again. And yet again I get nothing but voicemail. I send a text message and email to her as well. May as well cover all the bases I can, even if none of them are getting responses.

I leave an hour later, going back to my place. It's still early in the day; I know both Alice and Rosalie work full time, so they won't be home anytime soon. No point in hanging around in a hallway all day for nothing to happen.

As soon as I walk into my apartment, my phone buzzes. I whip it out and answer it without even looking at the caller ID.

"Hello? Bella?"

"Uh…no. Is this Edward Cullen?" A male voice asks. It's familiar, but I can't seem to place it.

"Yes, who's this?"

"Emmett, Emmett McCarty from the band Breaking Dawn. Uh…Victoria wanted me to call you…"

_Oh thank fucking God!_

"Victoria? Is she there? Is she with you? Is she okay? Let me talk to her," I spit out question after question, not giving him time to answer.

"Dude, chill. She just left. She wanted me to call you and tell you to be at The Switch tonight," he tells me. "She's had us busting our asses off learning some new songs, originals."

"Okay, I'll be there," I answer, duh of course I'll be there.

"Good, uh…show starts at eight. I guess we'll see you there."

"Yeah. Oh hey, Emmett?"

"Yeah man?"

"How was she? Seriously?" I have to know.

"Honestly dude, I don't know. She was excited about the new songs but seemed depressed at the same time. It's some seriously heavy, sad shit. But the vocals…dayum," he trails off.

I groan. "Ugh, that's what I was afraid of," I whisper, mostly to myself. "If you see her again, tell her I'll be there."

I hang up feeling like a huge weight has been lifted from my shoulders, only to be replaced by a new one.

Bella's alright, physically at least. I sort of know why she didn't come to work; I just don't know why she didn't bother calling. I suppose she probably forgot. I saw the look on her face when she recorded her song to me. She completely immersed herself in the music once it started. I wouldn't be surprised to find that's the case here.

The new weight, however, is the knowledge that she's hurting just as much as I am. She told me, on our first date, that music is a release for her. If she's been releasing everything from last week into her music, then Emmett's right. It's got to be some seriously heavy and sad stuff.

**~xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo~**

I arrive at The Switch just before eight and secure a spot at the bar. I know damn well I could just waltz back to the dressing area if I wanted to, but I don't think that's a good idea. Not yet anyways.

The band starts promptly at eight. Victoria…Bella, does an amazing job as always. I am confused though. Emmett said Victoria had them working on originals, but what they're playing now is just more cover songs. I shrug it off and order another beer. To be honest, I'm quite content knowing that I am at least in the same fucking room as Bella right now. I have no clue how the rest of the night will play out, but I know I'll have my chance to talk to her.

The band ends their first set and I stay at the bar. A little while later they come back for their second set. I never move from my perch, simply waiting for something new. They still haven't done any original pieces. I watch as they head back through the crowd to take the stage for the final set of the night. Victoria's head turns in my direction and our eyes lock. She frowns briefly, but then gives me a ghost of a smile. Pain, sadness and nervousness flash through her eyes. I want to wipe them away, but I refrain.

The band takes the stage one last time and starts on their final set. They are still playing cover songs. I'm a little annoyed. I was looking forward to hearing another song Bella wrote. Just then Emmett's voice booms through the sound system and I see Victoria leave the stage.

"Hope you guys have enjoyed the show tonight!" He says to the audience. They scream back in response.

"Thank you, thank you!" Emmett chuckles. "We have one last song to perform tonight. This is a new one, written by Victoria."

The crowd screams and yells again. Victoria steps back onto the stage. She's followed by Ashley, the teacher from the Lighthouse Academy.

_What the hell is Ashley doing here?_

"Hi everyone," Victoria purrs into the microphone. My attention snaps back to her immediately though in my peripheral vision I see Ashley head to a microphone towards the back of the stage.

"Like Emmett said, this is an original. It's called 'Going Under' and I hope you like it."

Victoria nods once at Emmett and glances over her shoulder to the rest of the band.

I don't have to wait long to hear the song.

_Now I will tell you what I've done for you  
>Fifty thousand tears I've cried.<br>Screaming, deceiving and bleeding for you  
>And you still won't hear me.<br>(Going under)  
>Don't want your hand this time - I'll save myself.<br>Maybe I'll wake up for once (wake up for once)  
>Not tormented daily defeated by you<br>Just when I thought I'd reached the bottom_

I'm dying again  
>I'm going under (going under)<br>Drowning in you (drowning in you)  
>I'm falling forever (falling forever)<br>I've got to break through  
>I'm going under<p>

Blurring and stirring - the truth and the lies.  
>(So I don't know what's real) So I don't know what's real and what's not (and what's not)<br>Always confusing the thoughts in my head  
>So I can't trust myself anymore<p>

I'm dying again  
>I'm going under (going under)<br>Drowning in you (drowning in you)  
>I'm falling forever (falling forever)<br>I've got to break through

I'm...  
>So go on and scream<br>Scream at me I'm so far away (so far away)  
>I won't be broken again (again)<br>I've got to breathe - I can't keep going under

I'm dying again  
>I'm going under (going under)<br>Drowning in you (drowning in you)  
>I'm falling forever (falling forever)<br>I've got to break through

I'm going under (going under)  
>I'm going under (drowning in you)<br>I'm going under

As the song ends, I find myself standing right in front of the stage. I have no idea how I got here, but I don't care. I can see the tears glistening in Bella's eyes as she looks down at me.

"Shit, Precious. I fucked up," I say. There's no way she can hear me, but I don't care. I reach my hand up for her.

She grabs my hand and kneels down. She puts her hands on my shoulder and I move mine to her waist to pluck her off the stage. I crush her to me as hard as I can without breaking her in half.

"I missed you, Edward," she whispers in my ear. "I'm so fucking sorry."

"Shhh, baby. I'm sorry too," I tell her back. She clings on to me tighter.

Tears sting my eyes, but I don't give a shit though. I'm a real man. Real men have feelings too you know.

I pull back to look her in the face. Tears are streaming down her cheeks and I use my thumbs to wipe them away.

"Let's not do that shit again, okay?" I ask.

"Okay," she says shakily as she reaches up to play with my hair. "Edward?"

"Yes, love?"

"Kiss me."

Like she has to ask twice. My mouth devours her and I'm finally where I belong - in the arms of the woman I love, kissing the ever living shit out of her.

* * *

><p><strong>EN: Love me. I just couldn't keep these two apart for long. Doesn't mean they won't still have some bumps in the road ahead!**

I am currently working on chapter 18- sadly I have fallen behind as real life has gotten in the way. So please don't hate me if the next update is a few days late. That being said... let me know what you want or think should happen in chapter 18! I get inspiration from your reviews and PMs all the time!

**Until next time... you can find me on twitter: (at)RobinsFF**

**Song:**

"**Going Under" by Evanescence **

**Lyrics with ( ) are being sung by Ashley. **


End file.
